Flawless
by Dagon's Blood
Summary: 500 years into the future, humanity has found the secret to immortality. However, this immortality has come with a price: Alfred, a boy whose genetic makeup holds the biological key to mankind. His genetics hold even more secrets, and scientists like Ivan Braginsky are determined to uncover them. Scientist/Subject AU. Rusame. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

New AU! I seem to be making a lot of these recently. This will be the last new one for a while; I would like to finish some of my other stories first before I decide to make another. I'm going to try to update these every Saturday.

Warnings: some clinical gore. There will be sex in future chapters.

* * *

_He's beautiful_.

That's the first thing that crossed Ivan's mind as he peered up over his clipboard at the suspended boy. His fluffy, golden hair floated airily within the transparent blue liquid, his gently toned arms and legs drifted insignificantly. Wires were attached everywhere on his pale, soft skin and an oxygen mask was strung from his mouth in order to ensure his vitality. The structure of the boy's nude form made him appear to be no older than a mere teenager, yet he was a phenomenon. The single greatest contribution to their species rested in his DNA. He was the most important being to have ever lived.

And yet here he was, caged like an animal.

Ivan dragged the tips of his fingers across the cold surface of the dense glass, his blank amethyst eyes fixated on the boy's sleeping features. His face was so soft, so delicate looking, yet he was the most durable man amongst them. Ivan felt compelled to caress, merely touch the boy's golden, plush skin suddenly, and he quickly withdrew his hand from the glass. Looking back down at his clipboard, Ivan turned around and began to walk off towards his desk. Such impulses were inappropriate, even ones that were as mundane as touching the subject's face.

The boy was subject 1776, more commonly known as "Alfred." Any scientist of their day and age would _kill_ to have the opportunity to work with the boy, perform studies and multiple tests upon him. Alfred was genetically gifted and held the key to discovering the ability of biological regeneration. He was essentially immortal. He wouldn't age a day, any limb sliced from his body would grow back. It was through this subject's genes that scientists had discovered how to acquire immortality. People could now live forever.

Ivan himself was 190. He'd never aged a physical day past 28.

Unfortunately there was no possible way for them right then to have the same powers as Alfred. Alfred could regenerate any limb, any appendage, any piece of his body within minutes to hours. Even his head. As he looked through the clipboard, he could see that that test had already been concluded; it was definitely possible.

This was his duty, to figure out the secrets of Alfred's regeneration, to be able to isolate that mutation, to properly mold it to their own needs. Alfred was the key to their entire world, he held everything they _needed_. It was sad to think they had to perform such inhumane tests on him, honestly. There was no sympathy from Ivan, he just thought it rather pitiful.

After jotting down a few more notes, Ivan set aside the clipboard and strode up towards the control panel. Quickly sliding and waving his hand around the holographic screen, the scientist depleted Alfred's storage tube of the fluid with ease. There was slight hesitance in his actions as Ivan held his finger over the button, the button that would release Alfred. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the start of his career. The moment every scientist dreams of having, the moment they dedicate their lives toward.

Without another thought, Ivan pushed the button.

The hatch of the chamber, at the very front popped open, and the chamber filled with oxygen. Alfred was still suspended by several of the wires and patches that littered his body. They slowly started to pop off, the oxygen mask being the only thing left, his body slumped against the back of the chamber. He didn't stir, nothing moving, besides the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Ivan was quick with his actions. With perfect posture, the man strode over towards Alfred's chamber. He didn't hesitate to slide an arm around the subject's slender frame as he removed the oxygen mask once and for all, it's presence no longer necessary. He held the boy close to his body and stared down at his face, studying his perfect features. The epitome of symmetry, Ivan couldn't identify a single flaw in his skin or structure. It was almost as if Alfred were inhuman. He waited for Alfred to stir, knowing he would wake up not too long after he'd been released from his liquid prison.

When the oxygen mask was popped off, Alfred's breaths seemed to be a little deeper, his chest sinking in a little more with every intake. It wasn't five minutes when he began to stir, body even trembling as the cold seemed to be taking place. The chamber had been kept temperature controlled, this was as cold as he had been in several years. What was probably ten minutes was when he opened his eyes, revealing their cerulean depths.

There was a small lapse of time between Alfred opening his eyes, and actively becoming _aware_ of his surroundings. And when he did become aware, his reaction was not the most welcomed there could have been. He screamed, and started to struggle.

Alfred's body was weak due to the general lack of use over the past several years; it wasn't difficult to restrain the boy. Keeping his grip firm but not harmful, Ivan held Alfred tight within his arms as he began to make pleasant, soothing hushing noises. He gave a half-hearted attempt to calm his subject down himself as he reached over towards the table and picked up a needle, swiftly and patiently lifting it towards Alfred's neck. Without hesitation, Ivan injected the boy with a sedative. It wouldn't put him to sleep, but it'd prevent Alfred from going into hysterics. Countless stories from several of the previous scientists to ever have had the opportunity to have Alfred as a test subject all told the same thing: Alfred _always_ put up a giant fuss whenever he was awoken.

This time was no exception. Alfred fought until the drug kicked in and his flails and struggles slowly got weaker. He groaned as he was reduced to a powerless form in Ivan's arms, breathing heavy as he tried to keep his eyes open. As much as the drug didn't make him fall asleep there were no guarantees if he was exhausted in the meantime. Fighting like that had taken a lot out of him, probably more than he should have. "Wh-where… Where am I?' he croaked out, shakily clutching at Ivan's lab coat. All he could remember was getting hurt, and then- and then being taken away. Everything after that was hazy and dark.

This was the difficult part of the assigned scientist's job when it came to Alfred. Should they tell him the truth or not? Deciding to take the conversation as it went and answer the boy's questions as they came, Ivan replied, "This is the Moscow research facility, your home." There were many things they needed to accomplish Alfred's first day back out of storage, such as cleaning him off, introducing him to real food, running several tests to check his vital signs and make sure there were no complications with his liquid capsule, but Ivan didn't rush them. Alfred deserved a breather.

Alfred gulped, hearing that he was in Moscow. "Th-this is…Russia, right?" He never prided himself in geography or anything, but he knew a thing or two on where big things were. "Why am I here- my…my home?" He started to struggle again, only to find it futile. he was too weak. "No, no… My home is…my home is in New York, I- I live..."

Ivan sighed, tightening his grasp on the boy. "You live here now. You've lived here for a long, long time." _520 years long_. Geography was hardly an issue anymore once scientist discovered how to travel at the speed of light. Sure, there were different countries and nations, but they were more or less for the sake of tradition. Most cultures and peoples had blended together long ago. There was a unified world government rather than individual governments for sovereign nations.

"No!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, becoming red in the face as he shoved against the Russian. "I don't live here!" He had moved on from scared to angry now. "Send me back home! I want my family, where's- where is my family?" He was screaming now, pounding as hard as he could against Ivan's chest- which honestly wasn't very hard, what with his predicament.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists, his face blank throughout the whole procedure. He'd known this was going to happen. It always happened whenever the boy awakened. As a general procedure, scientists were required to wipe the boy's memory at the end of their sessions-their sessions lasting only about a year or so. It was done in order to prevent attachment and bias; Alfred was to remain pure and untainted by perceptions of modern society. Of course, this made it harder for the scientists to deal with Alfred whenever they first brought him out of storage. He still thought it was the 21st century. He still thought that his old life was _obtainable_. With a learned monotone voice, Ivan stated, "Dead. They've been dead for roughly 500 years now."

Alfred seemed to still as he heard this news. "D…dead?" He repeated the word, slurring it slightly as he looked down at his lap. How could that be? It was impossible, how could they all be dead? "But, but I just- I saw them…I saw them when I was getting…taken away…" He had witnessed his mother holding his twin brother back, as he was dragged away, witnessed them crying. "H-how?" His body began to shake as he became more and more nervous, taking in this information. He couldn't believe it- he _wouldn't_ believe it.

"Humans typically had a lifespan of only about 75 years in the 21st century, did they not?" Ivan asked, fully knowing the answer. "The year's 2532. Much farther than your family could have ever hoped to have lived." It was strange seeing Alfred get so emotional. Not unwelcome, just strange. People at this point had learned to think more on a logical, scientific basis. Showing sincere, intense emotion was usually frowned upon by society. Ivan didn't think he'd ever witnessed another being cry outside of old movies and classic novels.

Alfred was trying his best _not_ to cry. "What!?" he shrieked as he shoved against Ivan's chest again. He was starting to get hysterical, breathing harder. The drug couldn't help him here, he was going to have some sort of attack some way or another. "No, no, no…" He had just seen them, just now- _just_ now. He couldn't believe it. "It's- it's…that far in the- the future…?" How could it be that far? "How long have- have I…" How long had he been knocked out for?

Ivan pulled the boy fast against his chest, trying to even out his breathing. There were only so many sedatives he could give the boy. Running a hand up and down Alfred's bare back, he tried to calm him down, "You've only been out for about a decade. Your brain was wiped last time you were placed within the capsule. That's why you have no recollection of anything that occurred after your abduction." He patted the boy's back awkwardly. "It's going to be alright."

That didn't help Alfred make any recovery. He shook his head, and finally the tears started to come. "I've- I've been…asleep? You- my memory?" He seemed more angry to hear this news, by the sound of his voice. But the emotion didn't reach his features, too busy sobbing and bawling. He was feeling a lot of conflicting emotions. Anger, regret, sorrow, among others. It was hard to keep them all straight. He was being overloaded.

Ivan sighed and lifted the bawling boy, carrying him bridal style over towards the chairs in the room. He set Alfred down in one of the chairs, snatching up his clipboard once more in order to work on his report. He figured the boy would need a while before they began their day. "Ask me anything you need to, Alfred. Don't be afraid, I'll try my best to answer any inquiries you may have."

"Why am I here," Alfred hissed out as he stared down at his shaking hands. "…I'm naked." And wet. Wet and slimy. "And who are you." He wanted all of these answered. He stared at Ivan, slowly pulling his knees up, legs tight together. It was embarrassing.

"Do you not know why you were taken?" Ivan asked, unsure of exactly what Alfred remembered from before. Surely nothing that had happened at the facility, but...he didn't even know _why_ he was abducted? "Do you not have the slightest idea why you're here? What you _are_?"

There was a long pause. "No." Alfred gulped, rubbing at his legs. He was slimy and wet, and his skin was rising to goosebumps. "Tell me why I'm here, I want to know," he demanded, gritting his teeth. It was cold, and he felt dirty and gross.

Ivan didn't respond. Verbally, at least. What he did do is take up his slender pen in his hand, twirling it around ominously as he stared at Alfred's naked form, his legs specifically. The rattling of the metallic pen in his hand was the only sound to be heard within the large room. And that's when he suddenly brought his hand up quickly and forcibly jammed it into Alfred's thigh. It pierced the skin, blood pooling up around the newly created wound.

Alfred screamed. His thigh throbbed from the newly broken flesh. He started to kick, foot slamming into Ivan's stomach and yanked the pen out. He started to cry again, clutching at the wound. The wound that he found was rapidly closing up already. He gaped at it, blue eyes going wide. "That… That's impossible."

"Evidently not." Ivan grunted as he rubbed at his stomach. His eyes held no anger or aggression; he'd honestly deserved that, but he figured it was the easiest explanation. "That's why you're here. Because you can do _that_, and nobody else can. You're world's most important phenomenon."

Alfred sniffled, staring down at his closed wound. There wasn't even a scar anymore. But it did still throb a little. "Why do you need me here?" he whispered, rubbing at the skin. He wanted to know what they did to him here. "And why am I naked and gross?"

"We need you here in order to discover your biological secrets. Run tests and whatnot. Attempt to discover the secret to regeneration." Ivan stated, thinking that their reasoning was rather obvious. "We've already discovered so much with your genetic makeup. The secret to immortality has been uncovered. People don't age anymore. However, while we don't age, we can't regenerate lost limbs or heal scars. I could potentially live on forever, but if one were to stab me in the heart, I would die. You on the other hand, as you have shown many times before in several tests, would simply heal. You'd be amazed at what sort of things your body can withhold." He finished his statement, giving Alfred a minute for it to sink in. "And you've been in storage for several years. You were just in that capsule back there. I was planning on taking you back to the showers once your questions had been answered." Alfred should feel lucky Ivan was informing him of anything at all. Many scientists before him simply tested him. They didn't converse with him, they didn't inform him of anything throughout their session. They performed their job and nothing more; they didn't feel obligated to tell the boy anything. Ivan figured informed Alfred would be the preferable route; he didn't want to put up with the fuss that the other scientist's had had to. Besides, he did have something of a heart.

"Can I have a shower now?" Alfred didn't want to wait until after his questions had been answered, that must was obvious; he had too many questions. "I want to get washed up, I feel gross and slimy." What the hell had been 'stored' in? And why was he being treated like a fucking dresser put into a storage unit.

"If that is what you want, yes." Ivan nodded, standing up and holding his hand out to Alfred. "Can you walk? I understand you haven't used the muscles in your legs for quite some time. We'll need to fix that, surely, but for now I can assist you to the showers."

Alfred hesitantly took the hand, shakily getting to his feet. He had to lean up against Ivan at first, but he slowly found his footing. It was hard, his legs were weak, but he could make it; albeit wobbly. "I'm- I'm okay. I just need a shower."

"Alright then." Ivan still kept his arm out, in case the boy was to misplace a step and fall over. He guided him through the hallways, the walls a nearly blinding white. They eventually reached an equally large room, this one containing several bathroom facilities. Ivan lead the young boy to the back, encroaching upon another control panel. The shower itself was large, the sides of it made out of clear glass. It was built this way so that the scientists could keep an eye on their subjects while they cleansed themselves. Ivan pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel, and the glass door slid open automatically.

Alfred was nervous about stepping into the glass. He frowned as he stepped up close to the open door, hesitantly stepping inside. "How does this w-" He yelped as the water started coming down on its own, and the door snapped shut behind him. "H-hey!" That was unnerving, disturbing even.

The shower was automatic and quick. The chemicals used were sure to cleanse the boy of any sort of trace of the fluid used in his capsule. He was hosed down, the pressure hard enough to get rid of the fluid, but not enough to physically hurt the boy. It might have felt a little uncomfortable, considering that it was his "first time", but he would grow used to it. Once the shower was complete, he was automatically dried off by a heated fan within the facility. It was at that point that the glass door opened up once more.

Alfred stumbled out and shuddered. He felt suddenly cold, and made that well known, "Christ, do you even _have_ any heaters here?" That shower had been the warmest he'd been and now he was freezing once more. "I want clothes!"

"That was our next order of operation, yes. Come along..." Ivan put a hand on Alfred's shoulder as he guided the boy towards yet another room. However, this was one much smaller. The door was made of a steel-like material, so that Alfred couldn't escape in the middle of the night. The room contained merely a bed, a dresser, and a clock. It was obviously intended to be used for just sleeping and dressing. Ivan strode over towards the bureau, waving his hand in front of one of the drawers so that it opened automatically. A lot of things seemed to be automatic in this world. He pulled out two very white garments, handing them over towards the smaller boy. "Here. These will be your outfit from now on. You have several pairs just like it, one for every day of the week."

"Oh." Alfred felt less than human, having clothing that was all the same, all of it organized for him. Everything seemed so…bland. He took the clothing and pulled them on. They were rather thick, nice and warm. He held his arms around himself and took a few deep breaths. "Is this where I'm going to be staying?" He glanced up and saw a couple small domes at the top of the walls. Cameras.

"Yes. This will be where you sleep. You're also welcome to wander the building whenever we're not testing. You may enter any room that's not locked, of course." Most of the rooms would be locked anyway, but there were a few that were left open. "One that I think you'll particularly enjoy is the rest room. It's originally designed for the scientist involved in these procedures, but I'll allow you to use it as well. You'd probably enjoy it more than I would anyway. Other than that, your bedtime is at 9:30 every night. You will be escorted and locked in your room at that point."

_Locked in his bedroom at 9:30._ "Okay." Alfred felt like a twelve year old. He had a curfew, he was practically grounded. He was a _test_ subject. "Why do you have to do this?" Why couldn't this scientist just be a good sport and let him go free? Why couldn't he have a heart?

Ivan cocked his head slightly, though his face showed little emotion. It'd taken much practice, but the scientist was rather good at appearing stoic. Most people were; however, he always had to try harder to keep any emotion from surfacing to his facial expression. There was just something about emotions that was difficult for the man to suppress. After 190 years of practice, however, one tends to get the hang of it. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Why do you have to keep me caged?" Alfred trembled, shakily falling on the edge of the bed and holding himself tighter. "Why are you doing this? I-I'm a person, I'm not some animal…" Even if he were an animal he wasn't really okay with that whole animal testing thing. "I-I'm a human, you shouldn't be able to keep me in here like this! How can you do this _legally_? D-doesn't…anyone care?"

Not particularly. I understand in your time, such practices would be considered inhumane, da? People simply aren't concerned with this sort of thing anymore. What they desire is true immortality, and if some unfortunate teenager has to pay the price for it, then so be it." Ivan stated, opting to settle down on the side of the bed. They would have to run several tests on the boy before the day was over; however, spending a little time to answer Alfred's questions wouldn't hurt. "As for why I'm doing this...I've waited my entire life to do this." He stared into Alfred's blue eyes, a flicker of sincerity entering his own. "You're a genetic goldmine. You're the unsolved mystery of the past five centuries. Alfred, any scientist of this day and age would do _anything_ to do what I'm doing right now. Being able to work with you is seen as the utmost achievement in one's career. Everyone wants to be in this position. I'm doing this because your biology _fascinates_ me. I'm honored to be in the same room with you."

Alfred inched away, flushing at the sound of those words. "No! I'm not- I'm not some test subject for you to just use for whatever you want, I'm a fucking person!" If this were his time then there would be half a country rallying to get him set free, if they knew. "And that's creepy. Really creepy. You don't even know me and you're saying these things." Honored to be in the same room as him? He would have normally kicked someone for being that fucking creepy.

Ivan's face shifted just a bit at that. His jaw hardened slightly, though he tried not to let his irritation be known. "Even you were amazed that your body could heal as quickly as it did back in the storage room. You even labelled it as 'impossible.' How can you call me 'creepy' for being fascinated by something that is believed to be impossible?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you're creepy! I m-mean, me healing in twenty seconds in one thing, but you claiming you've been waiting an entire lifetime to meet me is just- just…" He got to his feet and backed away, shaking his head. "Why can't you just let me go?" Why couldn't he just…leave?

"Why would I release the most important person on this Earth from my study?" Ivan shot back, not moving from his position on the bed. Alfred couldn't get anywhere. The room was secure, and the steel door was firm and locked.

Alfred felt trapped. It showed on his face. "Why would you cage a human being into something like this?" He wanted to throw something, he wanted to be _free_. "I'm a fucking human, how can you keep me locked up like this?" He was laying the 'human' thing on rather heavy. "I don't care if I'm some amazing genetic person or some bullshit! H-humans aren't supposed to live forever!"

"And yet you do. And we can. I'm 190 years old, and it's all thanks to your genetics. Anybody would feel honored by your presence for simply that fact." Ivan stood from the bed finally, encroaching upon the boy. "I'm not letting you go free. Even if I were to hypothetically let you leave, where would you go? Everyone knows your face. Everyone knows your name. You would be hunted down and imprisoned once more within days, hours even."

"I-I'll hide in the woods or a mountain or something!" If he absolutely needed to, then he would turn into a weird old hermit. Not that he'd actually get around to the 'old' part. "I'll- I'll kill myself!" There had to be _some_ way that he could end his life. "This is unnatural and inhumane!"

"You can't. You can't die, Alfred. From all of the tests scientists have done thus far, it doesn't seem to be physically possible for you." Ivan leaned in close, invading the boy's personal space and gripping his chin. "I could literally cut your head off, and your body would simply regenerate. I'm not sure how or why that's possible, but it is. And I intend to figure out the reason. You can't escape, there's nowhere for you to go, and you can't die. I assure you, living here with me for the next year or so is much better than perpetually starving in the mountains."

"I can't die, so why shouldn't I?" Alfred was getting desperate. He pulled away violently, starting to tremble once more. He was terrified. Ivan was bigger than him and he was weak… He was afraid if he tried to resist any further then he would be pushed into submission. He tried not to let that worry him; he just needed to be strong and confident. "Don't touch me."

Ivan was getting agitated now. More than before. It was becoming harder to suppress. "You still feel _pain_, Alfred. Do you want that? To feel like you're being consumed from the inside for all of eternity? To lose your muscle tone, your fat, to become nothing but a hollow husk that simply can't die? It's much better here. At least here you're serving a higher purpose. You're being fed. You will have time to yourself. There are sources of entertainment that you'll be allowed to use once we finish testing in the evenings."

"I don't _want_ to be _tested on_!" Alfred was shouting now, taking a step away from the Russian. "And I don't care if I starve, at least I'm not being treated like an animal! You're acting like I'm some fucking beast that needs to be caged up- like I can't survive without you!" Alfred could survive in the wild; he'd been in the boy scouts.

Ivan reached out and grabbed Alfred's jaw, squeezing it hard. He spoke lowly, in almost a growl, "Because you _can't_ survive out on your own. _Nobody_ can. You're thinking of a world that doesn't exist anymore, Alfred. In case you haven't noticed, things have changed greatly over the past 500 years. You have no idea what you're dealing with. Of course you'll live, but believe me, it wouldn't be a life worth living."

Alfred slapped away the hand and glared at the scientist. "I. Don't. Care." He wanted out, and he would find a way out. "Either you're going to let me out, or I'm going to beat you to shit until I can do it on my own." Alfred fully intended to get the hell out of there, and run away, run as far as he could.

It was evident that their discussion was over. Ivan sighed, threading a hand through his hair and looking downward before suddenly wrapping an arm around the slender boy's waist. He hiked him over his shoulder, not batting an eye as he dragged Alfred towards the laboratory. It was time to test Alfred's vital signs.

Alfred started to scream, kicking and pounding on Ivan's back and trying to knee him hard in the chest. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Abuse! Murder! Rape! Raaaaape!" He didn't care if he could get in trouble for claiming false rape, he wanted to be free, he wanted someone to come save him, as slim as that chance was.

Ivan was quick with his actions. He pulled out yet another sedative, deciding that the other one had obviously worn off by this point. Without hesitation, he shoved the needle in Alfred's ass, injecting him with the drug. Hopefully it would calm him down. "Alfred, I don't think you're aware that we're the only ones in the building right now."

The drug took a few minutes to sink in, but when it finally did Alfred was becoming sluggish and only twitching. He closed his eyes, not to pass out or fall asleep, but just because it was so tiring. "I-I can't…believe you…" He felt so weak, so tired, so…lifeless. This wasn't how he wanted to live.

Ivan couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at Alfred's reaction to it all. He'd heard of the boy's rebellious nature, but...he'd attempted to help him out through the process. He informed him of the truth first thing, been patient with him and allowed him to have a breather, given him a shower and fresh clothes first thing...he even gave Alfred free reign to run about the establishment. Most scientists simply locked the subject up in his room after testing. What had he done wrong to receive such a poor response? Ivan carried Alfred off to the laboratory and laid him down on the testing table. He secured his hands, upper arms, ankles, thighs, and neck in order to ensure that the boy wouldn't act out. Simply procedure.

Alfred started to cry softly, tears sliding lazily down his face. "N-no, I…I can't believe you're…" He couldn't believe that Ivan was doing this to him. "How d-do you live with yourself?" How could he stand, experimenting on a human like this?

"This is the social norm now, Alfred. Everyone's like this." Ivan stated, jotting down some things on his clipboard first before he began the testing. "We won't be doing any real testing today. We're just going to check your vital signs along with a few other things to make sure there aren't any changes or complications in your biology."

"Fuck you." That was all Alfred could really muster before turning his head the other way so that he wouldn't have to look at the Russian. It wasn't that Ivan was bad to him, it wasn't how he acted, it was the reality that was crashing down around him. He was having a hard time absorbing everything.

Scribbling a couple more things down on the clipboard, Ivan picked up a rather intimidating gadget from the desk; it had a blade. "First things first. We need to make sure your regeneration ability is still functioning as before. This will by far be the most painful thing you'll be experiencing today, so I decided we might as well get it out of the way first. I'll try my best to make it as painless as possible." Ivan wasn't heartless; he didn't want to hurt the boy. The gadget had an opening that was just large enough for Alfred's finger to fit through it. Ivan slid the boy's digit into it, glancing down at the boy's face for a couple of mere seconds. "We just need to make sure your regeneration is working as quickly and efficiently as before. Try to relax."

A look of fear crossed Alfred's features, and right before the opening slammed shut, he screamed. Blood spurted from his finger, but almost immediately the flesh started to regrow. He was shaking and sobbing, but eventually his finger was completely regrown, his fingernail even a little longer than it had been before.

Ivan set the gadget aside, taking his clipboard back up to jot down the results. "No change. Your regeneration ability is the same as it's ever been." He glanced over to the boy's sobbing face, sighing. It really was strange to see a human express such vivid emotions. He hushed the teenager, running a single hand through his silky golden hair. "It's alright, Alfred, that's the only painful thing you'll have to experience for the day. The rest are mere checkup-type procedures. Doctors used to run these sorts of procedures on their patients all of the time in your day, I believe. They're rather mundane. Just need to collect some blood and sperm, run some x-rays, check your blood pressure, your reflexes...nothing particularly excruciating. Afterward we'll have dinner, then you can do whatever you wish."

"What- what? Sperm?" Alfred didn't want to give any of his sperm! That was _his_. For christ's sake, no one should be taking that from him! That was for babies! And the occasional sock. "You can't have any!" He wasn't about to just let it be taken from him! Forcibly or not.

Ivan looked at him and cocked his head, like he normally did when he was confused by something. "What is it about sperm in particular that you feel protective about? I merely have to test it for diseases and whatnot."

"It's mine!" Of course, Alfred found himself incredibly protective of anything sexual, regarding himself. Regardless whether or not Ivan meant it to be sexual or not. "You can't have any, just- take anything else, j-just not my semen, okay?"

"You're sterile, you know. Your semen won't be going towards reproduction or anything of that nature, I assure you." Ivan stated calmly. He was going to sample the boy's sperm regardless of his fruitless protests.

"I'm- I'm what?" Alfred gasped as he heard that, looking distraught. He had never thought that he wouldn't be able to have kids. He'd never had that sort of thing tested. "How… I'm…" This was upsetting news. He had always figured he would have that home grown American dream, two kids and a dog behind a white picket fence with the husband baking cookies in the kitchen.

Unlike with some other things, Ivan could understand how this could be considered disappointing and upsetting news to the boy. The world revolved more around reproduction and bearing vital offspring now more than ever. This sort of news would be heartbreaking for anyone. "You're sterile. It's your only flaw. I apologize for the abruptness; it wasn't very timely of me, but I decided that you should know."

Alfred instead just turned his head away, not wanting to look at Ivan again. He was having a hard time accepting all this information. "Why don't you just shut up." It wasn't meant to be a question. He would have rather just everything be silent when he had to deal with all these dumb tests.

"I apologize for attempting to inform you of the procedures. I assumed you would prefer to know what I'm doing than to be left ignorant. I won't make that mistake again." Ivan replied curtly, walking off towards the counter to gather some supplies. Blood work would be done first.

"Just shut up. Shut your face. Your face is stupid. Alfred's insults were still stuck in the 21st century. He didn't think that people even insulted anyone at this point. Like, really? Ivan hadn't shown _any_ emotion beyond some irritation. Alfred wanted to bring out even more emotions, for some reason.

Ivan didn't respond to Alfred's petulant insults, running through all of the checks and procedures fluidly and with ease. None of them provided the boy with discomfort; they were merely tedious. Eventually Ivan had run all of the tests but one; he still needed Alfred's sperm.

Alfred seemed to sense this as well. He didn't want to deal with this part. "Do I have to do it myself?" This was a point where he wanted to know what the hell was happening. "Talk me through this, okay?" He was trying to be civil.

Ivan glanced down at Alfred, surprised by his compliance. "I need to collect your sperm. We can do this one of two ways. Either I fit a tube over your penis that applies suction and essentially sucks it out manually, or I withdraw it directly from your testicles. I'll let you choose."

Alfred didn't even get to do it himself? Cruel. "I'll…uh, I'll take the tube." He really didn't want to have a needle get stuck in his balls. "I don't even get the _choice_ to jack it?"

Another cock of the head from Ivan. "I apologize, I'm not familiar with that term. While I have acquainted myself with many slang phrases from the 21st century, I don't recognize all of them." He began by opening the front of Alfred's white pants, pulling out his cock. Ivan didn't seem disturbed or awkward about this in the slightest.

Alfred did. "Whoa- whoa! You don't just reach and grab a guy's junk!" How the hell did someone just…reach in and grab it? "Stop that." He didn't much care for this thing about Ivan grabbing at his dick. "And it means…uh… You know. Jacking off. …Masturbation?"

"Ah. No, I can't have you 'jack off' for this procedure. I need to collect pure, untainted sperm." Ivan gave a firm nod, not releasing Alfred's member. "And don't worry. I remember learning that your people put a lot of emphasis on sexual activity. While we essentially live to reproduce, genitals aren't nearly as...ah...sacred as they used to be in the eyes of the people." Ivan reached for the tube to stick over Alfred's cock, preparing him for the sperm collection.

"Whoa, what? That does _not_ make me feel better!" Alfred struggled hard against the restraints holding him down. He needed to protect himself, dammit! "And how would be jacking off taint my jizz?" He was getting frustrated now, he didn't like this. This was his baby batter here (with a severe lack of baby), he wanted to make sure that he could take care of himself properly. He didn't want a machine to do his own job.

"It's best if the sperm isn't exposed to any unsterile air. Particles of dead skin from your hand might blend with the sperm. I need a pure sample." Ivan took Alfred's cock once more as he fit the tube over it.

"This is stupid." Alfred should be able to do his own jacking, here! "Does it hurt?" He didn't want to get hurt by some suction tube over his penis that might rip it off or something. Ivan even said himself that genitals weren't as sacred as they used to be in the 21st century. He was upset greatly by this and he wanted to make sure it was safe.

"Not at all. You'll probably find this pleasant, honestly." Ivan nodded, readying his finger by hovering over the button as he gazed down at Alfred. "Are you ready?"

"No." But honestly, he would probably never be ready. He was a little scared, honestly. Alfred bit his lip and turned his head away, beginning to tremble. His cock was starting to harden, just from Ivan's soft touches and the airy feel inside the tube. It was weird.

Knowing that Alfred probably wouldn't tell him if and when he was ready, Ivan flipped the switch to the device, activating the suction. It would probably take less than 5 minutes to complete.

Alfred yelped as the suction started and he started to writhe. He whined and trembled, whimpering as his body betrayed him and the blood rushed right to his cock. "Ow…" It hurt just a little, initially, but the suction became quite pleasant. He moaned softly, biting at his lip and straining against his binds. Dammit.

Ivan was captivated by the movements and noises the boy made as his body received such pleasure. He circled the boy, occasionally tearing his attention to Alfred's cock, admiring the boy's body. He was very attractive, really. He had to be. He was perfect. "See? It doesn't hurt."

"Sh-shuuut uppp," Alfred whimpered as he twisted and trembled under the straps that held him down. He didn't like this was pleasurable. He mewled and whimpered, eyes closed as his lips formed an 'o'. His tongue was starting to peek out, betraying how much it was really affecting him.

"Just focus on your orgasm, Alfred. Once I've collected your sperm, we can finish the tests for the day and have dinner." Ivan nodded, basking in the sight of the boy as he was pulled towards orgasm.

"Shut up, that's what I'm doing!" Alfred flushed angrily as he stared up at the Russian scientist. "Stop distracting me!" He was trying not to think about _how_ this was happening and just that it was happening. …That didn't help him either. He groaned and thrust his hips up, loins aching and needy for some relief.

Ivan was silent for the remainder of the display, merely watching Alfred's contorting features and body parts as he reacted to the suction. He waited patiently for the teenager to orgasm.

And orgasm was exactly what Alfred did. He cried out and thrust his hips up one last time before he came; and he came hard. A decade or so of no orgasm left him with a lot of semen to dispel. He started too go limp, breathing hard as his eyes fluttered shut.

Ivan immediately tore his eyes from Alfred's limp body once he'd released his sperm, approaching the vial the tube was connected to and taking it off of its hinge. He quickly capped the white goo-filled vial and set it inside of a metallic briefcase-like box next to the blood samples before snapping the case shut. Ivan removed the gloves and goggles he'd been wearing, cleaning up for the night. It was getting late; they'd run more thorough tests tomorrow.

Alfred was practically falling asleep, whining softly as he looked up at the scientist. He tugged at his binds, shaking the clamps and rattling them a little. He wanted badly to just flop into bed. And maybe take Ivan with hi- no. No, no, no. Bad thoughts. He shoved them back into a dark corner of his mind.

"Shhh. You look exhausted. I'm sure running around like this after almost a decade of sleep must be tiring. Don't worry, you'll be able to sleep after dinner." Ivan pressed a button that released Alfred of his metal bonds, helping the boy to his feet. "Come along. Let's go to the kitchen. What would you like to eat?"

It took Alfred several minutes to actually regain his ability to speak. "Do…do you have hamburgers?" He could say little about his favourite food, beyond the fact that it was the best fucking thing in existence. Food fueled him, but none other like hamburgers did. He was clutching at the Russian once more, trying not to fall down again. His legs felt like jelly.

Ivan slung an arm under Alfred's shoulder, holding him close in order to prevent the kid from falling over. His muscles were still weak; Ivan would have to fix that. "We have anything you want. Technology in food has vastly improved since your time. Whatever you desire, you can have in seconds."

"Really?" Alfred's eyes went wide, as big as a child's on Christmas morning. He clutched at Ivan's coat, trying to stay stable. "I want like, a bajillion hamburgers!" In reality he would probably only be able to eat like, ten, but it would be good enough.

"Let me amend that. You may have whatever you desire as long as it's plausible. Let's start you off with one hamburger and work our way up." Ivan ruffled the kid's hair, dragging him along his side. The statement was phrased like a joke, but his tone didn't really contain it. Though his tone didn't really ever contain any sort of emotion.

"Fine, I want like, ten hamburgers!" Alfred was serious about wanting as many as he could possibly eat. He wanted a stomach ache by the end of the night, and then he wanted to complain about it. "I'll eat them all!"

"One at a time." Ivan repeated, not continuing the conversation any farther. They'd arrived at the kitchen, which was as sleek, white, and metallic as all of the other rooms. The lighting was slightly cozier, giving it less of a sterile, laboratory vibe. There was a bar off to the side with a couple of stools. "Go sit over there, Alfred, I'll be back with your hamburger in a moment."

"Ten of them! I want _ten_!" Alfred wasn't letting this thing go. He wanted to eat as many burgers as he possibly could. "I can eat them all, don't think I can! If you don't think I can then you're lying." Alfred was going to eat those ten fucking burgers, and he would enjoy the fuck out of them.

Ivan didn't even respond as he disappeared into the kitchen area. There was a microwave-type gadget off to the side, embedded into the wall. After pressing several buttons on the panel, there was about a 5 second interval of noise before a sharp "ding" sounded. Ivan then opened the microwave to reveal one (_one_) burger sitting on a platter, surrounded by fries. The Russian gathered the food and brought it into the dining area, setting the steaming burger before the teenager. "Eat. Is there any sort of drink you would like?"

"Oh... Can I have a milkshake? Vanilla." Alfred wanted to dip his fries in it. That way he would be able to eat the french fries hot and add a little flavour too. "And I want another burger." He was already unwrapping the one he had, and biting into it. He moaned at the taste; beautiful.

"Of course. And I'll create that burger once you're done with that one, Alfred. I will not allow you to be wasteful." Ivan commented, already heading over the kitchen area once more. He disappeared for a few seconds before coming back not only with Alfred's milkshake, but with a cup of soup for himself. He sat beside his subject, dipping his spoon into the chicken broth and bringing it up to his lips, blowing softly on it.

Alfred finished his burger in nearly five bites. And when that was done he started to dip his fries in his milkshake, slurping it through the straw at the same time. "This is so fucking delicious." He thought that he was about to have another orgasm. He had never been more happy in his life. Sure he had a finger chopped off, and stabbed with a pen, but he also got to cum into a weird tube and then eat burgers and fries and milkshakes.

"Glad to hear you're enjoying it." Ivan nodded, drinking some more of his soup. It was rather delicious, the broth warming up his insides. "Our schedule won't be like this anymore. Normally you'll wake up around 6 in the morning. We'll have breakfast before we start testing. As long as we're not running lengthy tests that consume hours of time, we'll break for lunch around 11-12. Most days we should finish testing around 2-3. Of course, that's just when you won't be required anymore. After testing you may do whatever you wish, I won't restrain you. I'll most likely be in my chambers or in the laboratory processing the data I collect. We'll have dinner around 7 every night. Your curfew will begin at 9:30, but if you're good, I might extend it."

Okay, Alfred didn't feel that much better about this anymore. "Oh." That was all he could muster. He couldn't believe he had a schedule like this. The only schedules he ever had were at school. And he hated school. "Why does it have to be at six in the morning?" he whined, crossing his arms and huffing childishly. "It should be later, so I can sleep in."

"Because I need time to process and analyze the data we collect during testing. As I mentioned, you get to break at around 2-3. I'm working for the rest of the night. I only get a year with you, I need to make it count. I'll let you sleep in a little on the weekends if you like." Ivan swallowed another spoonful of broth.

"I don't want to get up that early! I can stay up late, we can make up the time!" Alfred didn't want to make up the time at all, but he wanted to sleep in. That was important to him. "And a year is a long time, don't get all worked up over it."

"Ah well...how would your people say it...ah! Suck it up." Ivan looked bored, not particularly caring for Alfred's numerous complaints. "A year isn't that long. Let's put it this way. You've been at this research facility for over 500 years, and nobody has yet to figure out the secret to regeneration. Now, if I get a promising lead, I'll be able to have more time with you, but since I don't have that lead yet I'm going to squander every minute I can with you. Feel lucky that I'm even giving you time to relax. Many scientists before me haven't."

"They haven't?" Alfred didn't like the sound of that. "How many others have there been…?" he asked curiously as he squirmed, sucking on his milkshake occasionally. "Can I have another burger?" He was still hungry- famished even.

"I'm the fiftieth. And no, generally scientists that have been assigned to you previously haven't been...the kindest people. Since they know you'll have no recollection of what they do to you later on, they feel no guilt in treating you poorly. They see you as a test subject and nothing more. I'd like to say I'm one of the nicer ones." Ivan almost smiled with that. "And yes, I will _now_ get you your burger, since you completed the last one."

"Oh. What…what did they do to me?" Alfred wasn't sure if he wanted to ask. "Don't answer that." He would figure it out eventually he supposed. He just wanted to eat and sleep and maybe jack off later than night. That one orgasm had reminded him of all the things that he was missing. One of which was sex and masturbating.

"I'll give you a hint; there's a reason we know that you can regenerate your body if your head is cut off." Ivan took a sip of his soup. He looked over to Alfred and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it. None of that will happen as long as I'm here." He stood from his stool. "I'll go prepare another burger for you now."

"I kind of assumed that already…" Alfred hated to think that his head had _actually_ been lopped off. He opted to ignore it instead. "I asked you not to answer my question." He didn't want to hear about what these people did to him. He would rather stay ignorant.

"I'd already told you that factoid earlier, I didn't think it could hurt. There are much more gruesome tales I could have told instead, but I won't." Ivan gave Alfred a curt nod before leaving to retrieve the burger. He came back seconds later.

Alfred snatched it up and shoved it into his mouth. He ended up getting the hiccups halfway through his burger. "Fuck." His entire body jumped with the little 'hic's that escaped him. It was more embarrassing and irritating than anything else.

"I haven't heard someone hiccup in a long time. This is what happens when you eat too fast, Alfred. Slow down. There's no rush." Ivan sighed, picking up a napkin to wipe off some excess crumbs on Alfred's cheek. "Honestly, you're like an infant."

"I'm hungry!" Alfred flushed and pulled back instinctively. How dare Ivan wipe his face! "Stop acting like my- hic- mom, oh my _god_. I'm not helpless." He was sloppy and messy, yes, but he could take care of himself. "I've- hic- got everything under control!" His words were punctuated by another 'hic'.

Ivan tossed the napkin at Alfred, a little harder than a normal, casual toss. "Then clean yourself off. Stop acting like such a child. Then I'll stop acting like your mother."

Alfred glared, and then sucked in a deep breath before holding it in. He was, of course, resorting to the firsthand method to deal with hiccups. Holding his breath for as long as he possibly could. And honestly, that was pretty damn long.

Ivan eventually finished his soup. He glanced over to the boy who was holding his breath. "Alfred, breathe. Are you finished with your food?"

Alfred finally let a breath out. "I was trying to cure my- hic- ups!" Oh god, they were still there. "I need water." Next he would drink water upside down. He pushed on his diaphragm and tried to get himself to burp, hoping to get himself to pop that damn bubble.

"Are you done eating? I'm taking the dishes into the kitchen." Ivan asked once more. He didn't seem too concerned with Alfred's hiccups.

"No! And I need water for my hiccups!" Alfred's words were ended with yet another hiccup. "This is torture! This is worse than if you had just chopped my cock off!" Hiccups were a big deal for him.

"Ah. Well we have cures for hiccups. In the form of a chewable pill. Would you like one?" Ivan asked, taking his own dishes into the kitchen before grabbing a glass of water for Alfred.

"What? That's dumb! It's just a bubble!" Alfred pounded on his chest a little. Really, he could grow back a finger in two minutes but he couldn't avoid hiccups? This was irony at its very best.

"Well some people were just as perturbed by it as you were so they created a cure. You sure you don't want one?" Ivan asked, handing Alfred the glass of water.

Alfred stared down at the water, and then back up at Ivan. "Okay, give me the dumb pill." He wanted to see this for himself. As stupid as it was, he wanted to see if it worked. And if it did, then he would gladly demand a supply of them in the kitchen for when he did get the hiccups.

Ivan nodded, leaving the vicinity for a moment in order to retrieve them for Alfred. He came back with a bottle pills. He plucked one from the container before setting it right in front of his subject. "Go on and take it. After this we should head off to bed. I'm sure you're tired."

That bit was a truth. Alfred was very tired. Right after a hiccup, Alfred popped a pill into his mouth and chomped down on it before swallowing. He waited, and had a few more hiccups, before they finally subsided. He frowned and glared at the Russian. "Lucky coincidence," he muttered as he stood. He was still hungry, but he said nothing and just chugged his water.

"Are you ready for bed now? Or would you like to eat more. You're waking up early tomorrow regardless, just a fair reminder. We can always have a large breakfast." Ivan nodded, looking at Alfred expectantly.

"I don't care," Alfred muttered as he crossed his arms and started to turn towards the door that lead out of the kitchen. He faltered. "Where was my room again?"

"I'll take you to your room." Ivan stood and went up next to Alfred, leading him down the hallway. "I need to lock you in anyway."

_Lock him in._ Great. "Whatever." Alfred just followed after the Russian and sighed as he came back to his 'bedroom'. He sat on the bed and stared down at his lap. Then up at the camera. "Do I have to have cameras in the room?"

Ivan looked up at the cameras. "Ahhh, don't worry about those. This building wasn't initially created for you. While most things in the building have been revised to fit handling you...that evidently wasn't. They don't function, Alfred. Or, they do, but nobody actually views the footage. The only reason I'd look through them is if something went wrong, and I needed to see what you were doing in your room the night before for whatever reason. It's best to not worry about them."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ivan could see him masturbate if he ever so chose. "You could see me sleep and watch me. And that's creepy." He didn't outright say masturbation, despite how that was his most prominent worry.

"Why would I want to do something as mundane as watch you sleep?" Ivan cocked his head. "As long as you stay out of mischief, I'll have no need to look at the tapes."

"Fine, just leave me alone." He was tired of looking at Ivan's face. Alfred turned over and flopped onto his side, _away_ from Ivan. He buried his face into his pillow. White, just like the rest of the room. He couldn't believe this. He sighed, wiping away a stray tear. He supposed he would just have to live with this from now on.

"As you wish. I'll see you in the morning, Alfred. Have a good night's sleep." Ivan still wore his blank expression as he waved at the boy, exiting the room. They would have more time to spend tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that.

Alfred heard the door snap shut and a lock mechanism click. Only then did he let the tears flow. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Clinical gore regarding genitalia. It's not very descriptive, but...yeah.

* * *

Alfred was lying in bed, staring up at his ceiling. From the numbers that hovered on the wall he could tell it was nearly six in the morning. He was just waiting for Ivan to come open up his door and bring him out for experimentation. He didn't like it any more than when he had first started, but he was a lot less belligerent about it, too. He just let Ivan do his thing and then later he would get to sit around and eat whatever he wanted.

Ivan sure enough entered the room at six o'clock sharp, his white long coat dangling down to his mid-thigh as always. He peeked in to find the boy lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Face blank as ever, he uttered, "Time for breakfast. Come along."

Despite how he'd been awake for a while, Alfred found it hard to get out of bed. He sighed and followed after Ivan, lagging behind sluggishly. "Hey, Ivan?" he murmured as he rubbed at his arms. the facility was rather cold. He was always asking for Ivan to turn up the heaters. Apparently he didn't keep them on at night. "You're pretty cold. Like, cold-cold and cold."

"I apologize but I'm not completely sure what you mean by that statement. Be more specific." Ivan muttered, not even looking at Alfred. He'd been avoiding eye contact with his subject for the past week. After his bitter disappointment that Alfred seemed to believe he was just as heartless as all of the other scientists, despite his many attempts to make his stay as comfortable as possible, Ivan just didn't find looking at the boy necessary. He also had to run some rather...inhumane tests on Alfred sooner or later. Might as well keep the emotional attachment minimal. He'd wanted to gain some sort of friendship from the relationship. He'd wanted to be able to converse with Alfred about a number of things, but the boy just seemed to resent him too much to even hold a conversation without accusing him of being a heartless monster. Ivan found it better to just not try anymore.

"I haven't seen you smile or get angry or anything since I've been he- awake." He caught himself, having to get used to the idea of having been there for a while. "Do you like…just not feel things?" Was that how the human race was now? It was…terrifying, honestly. He didn't want to end up like that. He didn't want to end up as cold as Ivan seemed to be.

"Ah, I see. I've actually found it surprising how much emotion you show regularly. I'd known the human race had been rather reliant on emotions before the third world war, but I never would have thought they'd shown them as much as you have." Ivan stated, rounding the corner into the kitchen area. "Humans today are rather emotionless. They _do_ have emotions, _I_ have emotions, but we don't express them as eagerly as humans did in your time. It's frowned upon to show vivid emotions, really."

"What?" Alfred gaped at the response. "You mean you just…don't openly show emotions?" People didn't really…cry or shout or exclaim in happiness in public at his time, but if someone did it wasn't…frowned upon. Well, the shouting thing maybe. But if someone smiled wide or gave an excited whoop it was just something that happened. "And- w-wait, third world war? Isn't like…NATA or whatever supposed to take care of dumb things like that?"

"NATA? I think you're referring to NATO. They weren't able to prevent this." Ivan nodded, going over to the food processor. "What would you like for breakfast? Pancakes and bacon as usual?" He stood in front of the control panel, waiting for Alfred's instructions.

"How come? They were supposed to be able to stop world wars! I mean, that's _why_ they were made after world war two, right?" Alfred was getting frustrated, and huffed as he looked at the little machine that made his food. "No, I want scrambled eggs and sausages. And biscuits. With gravy. Buttermilk biscuits!"

Ivan nodded and punched in the order, waiting a few seconds for the food to fabricate. He was hesitant about informing the boy of the cause of the third world war. He wouldn't like it, surely. "They failed then. I'm not incredibly knowledgable when it comes to history, but the war occurred in the 21st century. A certain discovery came about, and everyone wanted to have their hands on it. It ripped apart the UN, NATO, alliances...it was very divisive. It ended in nuclear war. Much of the Earth is now uninhabitable. In fact, the Moscow we live in now isn't the same Moscow you would have known about. This city simply retains the namesake; the original was destroyed in the war."

"…Oh." Alfred gulped and stared down at his feet. "So…is this like, even still _Russia_ we're in?" Did Russia even exist anymore? "I'm confused, I mean…this shouldn't have happened." How could it have happened? His time seemed so…peaceful, in comparison. Well, of course his time had its downside and its horrors, but they hadn't been like…this.

"It's still Russia. This area would have been more rural in your time. Spacious countries took less damage from the nuclear war; some parts of your country are still inhabitable as well. Smaller countries took it harder. There are some countries of Europe that don't even exist anymore." Ivan sighed, handing Alfred his steaming plate of food.

"Oh." That seemed to be all Alfred could say to most of what Ivan told him these days. He took the food and sat down, fiddling with his fork. "Do you think that I could see the outside sometime? Just…just the habitable parts I mean." He wasn't sure he wanted to see the nuclear wasteland parts.

"I'm not supposed to let you outside of the facility." That was all Ivan said. It wasn't a yes, but it also wasn't a no. Alfred could interpret it accordingly.

"I kind of meant just pictures." Alfred didn't know if he could handle going outside. Ivan said that people would know his face. "Um… I just want to know what America looks like now." He knew a lot could change in that time. "What about New York? That was where I lived before."

"I can show you pictures after we finish testing if you like." Ivan nodded, ordering his own food. "New York City was one of the first to go, along with Washington DC. Most large cities that you would have known were destroyed. Your government predicted those would be the first targets though; they evacuated said areas long before they were struck." Ivan thought Alfred would like to know his friends and family probably survived the attack. "America's doing fine now. Most places are doing well. That region of the planet still tends to be quite industrial. I've been there many times on business." When you could travel at practically the speed of light, you could go anywhere within milliseconds.

"My family survived?" This excited Alfred. Could they have gotten the immortality thing too? Could he look in a census or something, to at least see if they has survived the war? "Do you have any way to like…see them? Not like, see them, but just…know about them? Something like that? I just want to know..."

"I'm not sure if your family survived or not, but there's a chance they might have. But yes, we do have records dating back to that time. The invention of computers was truly a remarkable thing when it comes to history." Ivan nearly smiled at Alfred, removing his food from the processor as he made his way towards the booth.

"Computers were really awesome in my time. Man, my mom used to tell me about how much computers sucked when she was my age- said they were glorified calculators and type writers. And-" Alfred caught himself going off on a tangent, and smiling wide. He tried to reel those emotions in. Ivan didn't deserve to see him happy.

"And what? What were you going to say?" Ivan inquired desperately. He'd been craving this normal conversation for the past week and now that Alfred was finally indulging in it, he was suddenly going to stop? A knot of disappointment began welling in Ivan's stomach again.

"It's nothing. I mean, this is the future, dumb stuff like my mom's first Macintosh can't be that interesting. Heh…she liked to call it the Macintrash." Alfred shyly peeked up a small smile. He didn't think that it was that interesting, it was just a funny thing. "You, uh…do you even still have Apple computers? I had a bunch of there stuff- not a computer, I mean, I was always a PC guy… But iPods and stuff, and their tablets? Best stuff around." He felt like he was rambling.

"Da. Apple is the basis of our computers today, actually." Ivan took a bite of his breakfast, which consisted of biscuits and sausage as well. "Don't feel afraid to share your personal stories, Alfred. Honestly, I find them fascinating, seeing how much the world has changed in the past few centuries. It'd be like if you met someone from the American Revolution. Wouldn't that interest you? Wouldn't you want to hear all about them?"

"Oh. Well, yeah, I would be wicked interested in that." Alfred was a bit of a history buff, he would have freaked in awe if he met someone like that. "I don't know, it feels weird. You might think I'm stupid just because I'm from way back then…" Alfred wasn't dumb. Perhaps naive and ignorant, but he was _not_ dumb.

"I'm not going to think you're stupid, Alfred. You're from a time that is much different than it is now. Of course there are things about the world now that you're not going to be familiar with. And the same goes for me." Ivan's lips twitched once, almost forming a smile, but not quite. "There are plenty of things from your time I'm not going to know either. There are many things I _do_ know, but certainly not _everything_."

"Oh." Alfred huffed and started to chomp down on his food a little more. "This is gay." He was using this as the synonymous for 'stupid' as which was popular in his time. He didn't really take offense to it, despite being gay himself. He figured it was gaining new meaning, he might as well just let it flow. No point in policing an entire evolution of a word.

Ivan gave his typical cock of the head at that. "Pardon me, but what exactly is homosexual about this situation? I don't understand." He looked at Alfred expectantly, pausing in his eating.

"…What?" Alfred hadn't at all been thinking anything like that. He had just been thinking about how much he hated his situation and his place in their…odd relationship. Not that it was a relationship much at all. "Nothing, I was just saying how this is stupid."

"Isn't the word 'gay' generally used to describe a homosexual human?" Ivan was even more confused now. "Don't change your wording; you clearly said 'this is gay' originally."

"No, I mean it as like…a synonym or something." Alfred felt a little put on the spot. "I dunno, I mean, if I say something is gay I could mean it two different ways. I mean, it either shits rainbows or it's just really stupid and I don't enjoy it."

"Oh. So you're homophobic?" Ivan asked, continuing with his meal. The question wasn't posed as an accusation; it was posed like all of Ivan's other statements. Blank and without emotions attached.

"What? No!" Alfred's face burned as he heard that. "No, I mean- I'm…uh…" That was hard to answer, to explain that he himself was gay. "I mean, I'm…gay… But I don't hate myself, or other gay people. …Do gays even exist anymore?" That felt like a dumb question.

Ivan's head snapped up at that, some definite surprise in his expression at that. "You're gay? This...this hasn't been recorded in any of my data." He had to bite his lip before he realized that he was visibly showing his shock. He amended that quickly. "And...I'm not sure if they exist anymore. I'm sure there are gays still out in the world; however, most of them have suppressed their urges. You have to understand that sexuality isn't very important to us anymore. People don't have sex for pleasure or love like they used to. Sex is seen as a reproductive tool, nothing more."

"You don't?" Alfred seemed horrified by the thought. He'd never officially had sex with anyone, but he'd given his fair share of handies, mutual masturbation… But to not have any sex at all for pleasure? "That's- that's crazy! How can you not have sex for fun? For pleasure? For- for _love_?" Alfred felt very passionately about the love thing. Especially since he really didn't have a chance to have it anymore, since now he was a custom made labrat.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that people don't express their emotions." Ivan responded. "It's just not that important to people anymore."

"But- but…not even love?" Alfred seemed rather upset by this information. "You don't feel love?" Alfred couldn't imagine living without love. He'd had his share of broken hearts, girls and boys, but he couldn't imagine going without love, love from his brother, his first girlfriend, his mom and dad...

"You're mistaking the verb 'expressing' for 'having.' Of course people feel love. I love my family very much. We just don't feel the need to express it as your people did. I don't need to have sex with my significant other in order to show that I love her." Ivan sighed, drinking some of his water.

"But…wouldn't you want to do it anyway? For fun, to feel good? I mean, orgasms are like the _best_ fun I've ever had when they're with other people." Not that he'd had many. "This is frustrating. I don't understand." He felt like Ivan now. Saying he didn't understand anything he was saying. Dammit. "Do we have to start testing soon?" Might as well change the subject.

"There are people who have sex for entertainment. Just not very many. I'd much rather be doing something productive than mindlessly having intercourse with no expectation of having an offspring." Ivan clicked his tongue. "I suppose we do need to start soon. I wouldn't think you would ask me if we do though. You don't seem to enjoy it, for obvious reasons I'm sure."

"No, I mean… I just want to stop talking about it." He was just feeling uncomfortable at this point. "Can we just start, this is getting weird, I'm done with my food." He wanted to get off this subject as quickly as possible, and he couldn't do that if Ivan kept talking about how people had sex in this day and age.

"This is getting weird? We're just having casual conversation, da?" Ivan sighed, standing from the table. "If you'd like, we can start now. I was just trying to speak with you more. I enjoy your company."

"It's weird talking about sex like that." And unbelievable. But Alfred didn't say anything about that part. "Let's just get started okay? What are you going to do today? Please don't surprise me with anything." He knew that he didn't like talking with the Russian, but he didn't like being in the dark.

"Well, today is going to be...rather painful I'm afraid." Ivan stated, leading Alfred to the laboratory. "I have to slice several parts of your skin and observe the speed at which they heal. I also have to do something that's...well. You'll see when we get to it. I'll give you some painkillers when we test that certain part of the procedure."

This made Alfred nervous. Very nervous. "Oh. Can i have painkillers for the cuts too?" They wouldn't hurt too bad, if Ivan used a scalpel or something. It would sting, but he didn't want to go without something to cover up the pain.

"I suppose I can, if you really want them. They're simple cuts. The area would only be wounded for mere seconds at your healing rate. It seems a little...unnecessary." Ivan directed Alfred to his typical chair and strapped him in, utilizing the metal cuffs once more. He normally didn't need them. This wasn't one of those times.

Alfred sighed and stared down at his wrists. He wouldn't have to be strapped in by the neck at this point. Maybe his waist, but not his legs either. It was tiring, having to be strapped in all the time. But he was a flailer, so he supposed Ivan kind of needed to strap him in.

Ivan gave Alfred some painkillers and went right to slicing, trying to be as quick with the procedure as possible. He wanted to get these things out of the way. Alfred was going to want to have a long break after what he was going to do next. He'd deserve it.

Alfred closed his eyes and tried to relax. He breathed deeply and winced every now and then, which slowly just turned into twitches as Ivan sliced him in several different places. "What are you doing after this…? Please don't leave me in the dark." He wanted to know, if he didn't know then he was going to freak out later.

"You won't react well if I tell you." Ivan sighed, continuing with his slicing. He was almost finished, just a few more areas. "You'll think I'm being cruel and inhumane. You'll hate me more than you do now."

Alfred was starting to panic. "Please don't say things like that- d-do I have to be awake for it? I mean, if it's so inhumane then why would you want me awake for it?" Did Ivan just love hearing him scream? Ignoring the painkillers, of course. "Am I going to bleed a lot?"

"Alfred, if it were that simple I'd just allow you to sleep through all of our procedures. I'll give you sedatives and painkillers. I'm going to try to make this as quick and easy as I can, but it's going to hurt and you're going to be upset with me." Ivan really didn't want to do this. He'd been trying hard to ease tensions between them and become friendlier with the boy; this would just ruin it.

"No! Tell me what you're going to do!" Alfred was getting frustrated and angry. He hissed as the scalpel cut into him once more. "Tell me! I deserve to know!" He reached out to kick Ivan with a numb leg, and missed. "Don't keep me in the dark...please."

"I'm going to...remove your penis." Ivan responded begrudgingly. He hadn't wanted to tell Alfred just yet, but he was putting up such a fuss.

As was the typical reaction of a man in the 21st century who had been told his cock would be yanked off, Alfred freaked out. "What?" he shrieked as he started to kick hard against Ivan, eyes wild as he struggled against the restraints. "No! Noooo, no, no, no, no, no! _No fucking way_! You can't have it, I will never let it go, even if it grows back, you can't have it! What if it _doesn't_ grow back, hunh? What if that regen-whatever thing doesn't _apply_ to my cock?"

"I was planning on making a small incision first to test it. Alfred, calm down. It's not that big of a deal; everything should be fine." Ivan set his equipment aside, running his gloved hand through Alfred's blond hair. "This is why I didn't want to tell you." He mumbled lowly. "You'll be on painkillers and sedatives. It'll be okay."

"No it won't be! You're going to cut off my penis! What are you planning on doing with it? Are you going to keep it? Better yet, don't do it at all!" Alfred wasn't letting this go. He was kicking and shoving and struggling as hard as he could. He wanted out.

"I'm just running some tests, Alfred, calm down!" Ivan was becoming angry, despite his struggles. "I know it's a horribl situation, but it's going to be done! I'm regretful that I have to do this to you, really I am!"

"At least have the courtesy to knock me out!" Alfred was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks and his face red. "Please," he begged, voice going softly.

"I can't, Alfred. I would if I could, but it's just not possible. At least not if I want accurate data." The remorse in Ivan's tone was apparent this time. His ability to suppress his emotions always seemed to dwindle around Alfred. Most of the time he was still successful, but every once in a while a glimpse would seep through. Ivan wiped away the boy's tears as he hushed him. "I'll make it as painless as possible. You won't even have to see the procedure if you don't want to. That might help."

"I'm still going to have my cock chopped off!" Alfred was sobbing and crying and whimpering. "Stop it, please, I'm begging you, please, no," he begged, hiccuping and sniffling as he went on. He was trembling under the force of this information. Why was Ivan doing these things to him? He _knew_ how inhumane they were, Alfred could feel _everything_ for the most part. And he wouldn't spare him at all.

Ivan released a breath, running a hand through his hair. He left the crying boy for a moment, running over towards the medicine cabinet. He'd give Alfred the very strong painkillers: the kind that voided him of all feeling in his body. He'd have to restrain Alfred for an extra hour in order for the drug to wear off, but it'd be worth it, Ivan thought. While he was at it, he also found something to put over Alfred's eyes. A pair of darkened goggles. Perfect.

Alfred started to hyperventilate as he saw the goggles. "What are you going to do? Stop- st-stop, Ivan, I don't want this, stop it!" Ivan could practically rip him limb from limb, his head too. But he wanted his dick. No one could touch that.

"I found some of the harder painkillers. You won't feel a thing, Alfred, I promise. Please calm down." Ivan approached the boy and set his things aside for the moment. He stroked Alfred's golden hair and pressed a familial kiss to his temple, much like the ones he used to give his sisters all of the time. "It's not going to hurt. You're not going to see it. It'll be like you were sleeping the whole time. Please calm down."

"That's not the point!" Alfred screamed as he tried even harder to kick back against Ivan. "The point is you're going to cut my dick off!" He didn't like this, not one bit. "What scientific purpose does this serve? My dick is not scientific, my dick is for love!" That sounded gayer than he thought it would, but at this point he was just spewing words out.

"I need to observe the tissues of your genitalia and-look, it's going to happen one way or another, so will you please calm down? If you continue to struggle, I might mess up. Then we'll just have to test this over and over and over until I get it right." It was a thinly veiled threat. "Now do you want to take these painkillers now? I'll give you a hint. If you say no, you won't be receiving any painkillers at all."

Alfred slowly stopped his fighting, whimpering and trembling as he shook his head. "O-okay, just…just, please, okay, give me the pills and…and don't make me watch, please." He didn't like this any more, but he wanted to be completely numb and he wanted to feel like he was asleep.

Ivan fed Alfred the pills as well as injected the painkillers straight into his legs, wanting to hurry the process. He slid the blackened goggles over the boy's eyes, blinding him from anything he was doing. Slowly, Ivan pulled out Alfred's cock from its confines. He prepared his blade. "Alright, I'm just going to make a small incision first to make sure your genital tissues regenerate just like the rest of your body does. Here it goes."

"Please don't tell me what you're doing." Alfred liked knowing what was happening most of the time, but now was not one of those times. He did not want to hear about how Ivan was sawing off his dick. "Just get it over with, please." His words were starting to slur together.

Ivan didn't say anything, presuming to make the small cut. As predicted, it healed completely within seconds. Perfect. Ivan had to swallow his warning and apology towards Alfred, knowing that he didn't want to know what he was doing. The Russian made the process quick; he snipped off the organ with ease and quickly zipped it into a sterile tube, capping it off quickly. He set that aside and waited for Alfred's penis to grow back, timing the event.

Alfred could feel the barest of pricks in his body, and he didn't like it. He wanted to feel _nothing_. He sighed deeply, tilting his head back. His breath hitches as he could feel the tingling in his groin that told him he was regenerating. It felt weird, and wrong.

After a few minutes, Alfred's cock had fully regenerated, and Ivan had collected the data he needed. He slipped off to put the tube contained Alfred's penis in storage, figuring that Alfred wouldn't want to see the organ detached from his body. When Ivan returned, he took out a measuring tape and measured Alfred's regenerated penis, seeing if anything had changed. Finally, he said, "Your penis lengthened, by the way. You gained 1.35 centimeters."

That was a little disturbing, honestly. "So I just have to chop it off to get it to be bigger?" He gave a bitter laugh, starting to tremble after what had just happened to him. "Are we done? P-please, I want it to be done..."

"We're done for the day. It's only 10am, but I think you deserve a break after what had just occurred. However, because of the intensity of the pain killers, you're going to be numb for the next hour. I will have to accompany you wherever you go in order to ensure you're alright until the medicine wears off." Ivan grabbed a hold of Alfred's goggles, sliding them off of his head. Ivan noticed that the boy's eyes were still pink and wet. He sighed and wiped them, caressing his face slightly. "I don't enjoy hurting you, Alfred. I really am sorry for that. I never wanted to do anything so cruel to you, believe me."

Alfred grabbed Ivan's lab coat tightly. "Just help me up and let me get pants on." He wanted to go and sit on the couch and watch old episodes of bad cartoons and something fun. He wanted to forget that this ever happened. "Can that memory erase thing work just for the last hour?" he joked, words shaky.

"I can, if you really want to use it. I wouldn't mind setting it up for you." Ivan replied, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and helping him up. "Though we might want to wait until after the side-affects of the painkillers wear off. It'd be hard to explain why your body feels numb." Ivan joked as well, helping the boy yank his pants up.

Alfred ended up slumping against Ivan, twitching fingers unable to clutch at the Russian's coat properly. "Sit me down somewhere. I just- just want to sit down and…eat." He was hungry, he felt weak and tired. He needed food.

"Would you like to watch the television? We have one in the resting room, I believe. I can even get you some popcorn and candy. We can watch a movie from your time period." Ivan decided to just carry the boy, picking him up off of the ground completely. He seemed to be struggling a lot. The man held Alfred to his chest as he walked towards the room in question.

"Yeah…yeah, tv…" Alfred was getting sleepy and lethargic from the drugs. He clutched at Ivan's coat a little harder, a little tighter. "I want to sleep." He was so tired all of the sudden. The drugs were putting him to sleep. It had to be the drugs. "Put a boring movie on and get me a glass of milk. I want to sleep."

Ivan nodded, placing Alfred on the couch before hurrying off to retrieve the milk. Soon enough the Russian returned, the glass in his hand wet from condensation. It looked cool and refreshing. Ivan handed off the milk to the tired boy, sitting on the couch beside him. He flipped through the stations on the television before he found something that looked remotely interesting. "Does this suit you?"

"Yeah, that works." Alfred took the milk and started to nurse the glass. He was only vaguely paying attention to the tv, and he was slowly slumping against Ivan. The drugs eventually got the better of him and he fell asleep, the glass of milk tilting dangerously towards the side.

Ivan snatched the glass of milk from Alfred's hands before it could tip over, setting it down on the coffee table before them. He allowed Alfred to sleep on him, bringing the boy's head into his lap and stroking his golden hair softly. He stared down at Alfred, watching his face twitch as he slept. He truly was beautiful, especially in his sleeping form. Ivan felt content caressing the subject's face, feeling his smooth, young skin. Absolutely gorgeous.

Alfred twitched in his sleep, as if sensing the touches despite how drugged up he was. But he did little else, chest rising and falling rhythmically. every now and then his nostrils would flare out a little more, breathing out a little deeper. Other than that, he was a boring sleeper.

Ivan eventually found himself becoming tired as well. As irresponsible as it was, he debated whether or not to just fall asleep in the position they were in. They could both use a nap. As he went through his mental checklist, he realized that there were no harmful objects Alfred could pick up that could potentially kill him in his sleep. He'd locked all of the doors. Giving into his bodily desires, the Russian fell asleep as well, with Alfred in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alfred stirred he felt stiff and cold on one half of his body. He nuzzled up against whatever was pushing on his other half. He slowly opened his eyes, hands groping out for whatever was under him. He slowly peeled himself away, and when he got a good eye at what he had been so comfortably cuddled up against he jerked away, face flushed in something between anger and embarrassment.

He scooted away from the doctor, eyes glued to his large form. If Alfred didn't detest the thought then he might think he looked rather peaceful, and, dare he say, handsome in his sleep. He looked around, finding they were still in the den-type room. He couldn't tell what time it was, or if they had slept through the night.

Looking back, Alfred bit his lip as he examined the doctor. He got a chance to really study him- to see the curve of his nose, his soft cheeks, the way his hair curled at the very ends… Ivan honestly looked more like a child than a doctor.

Ivan was snoring softly, slightly stirring from the boy's movements, but ultimately remaining asleep. His head lulled forward and his hair fell into his eyes. He was out cold. Alfred might as well have been alone.

The first thought that went through Alfred's mind was, _'I could kill him.'_ He could hurt Ivan, incapacitate him somehow- maybe not kill him perhaps- and he could _escape_. He stared at the Russian and gulped, looking around briefly. He had a chance, and…

Glancing back at Ivan once more, Alfred's resolve shrunk and his nerve disappeared. He couldn't do that to Ivan. Ivan had been good to him, for the most part. He was awkward and a little creepy, and bad with people skills (he just assumed, he hadn't seen Ivan interact with anyone _else_ since he'd been there). But Ivan wasn't _bad_. He answered all of Alfred's questions, he talked to him, hell, he even tried to make pleasant conversation. Alfred couldn't hurt him.

Alfred stared a little longer, pulling his legs up onto the couch and leaning against the back. Ivan was rather handsome. There, he thought it, he had it out there. He bit his lips and scooted in a little closer, to examine the Russian further. He really did look like an overgrown child. It was rather…cute, even.

With the constant movement on the bed, Ivan couldn't help but begin to wake up. His breathing pattern was disrupted as his eyes hesitantly fluttered open, his expression showing his fatigue. He obviously wasn't quite awake yet, and it was shown in his nonchalant stretching. The Russian rubbed his eyes, finally removing the sleep from them as he groggily looked about the room. He seemed confused. And then his eyes rested on Alfred. He almost smiled. "Good morning, Alfred. I forgot to take you back to your room last night it seems. I apologize for that. Did you manage to sleep well?"

"Half of me was cold all night," Alfred mumbled, pulling his knees up as he looked around. "You should keep the heaters on here, it's always cold in the morning…" No matter how much they were on the night before. It was chilling. Alfred sighed and stretched out, trying to ignore how he had been _admiring_ the Russian while he slept. He felt…creeper-esque. "I'm hungry."

"I apologize. I keep forgetting you're used to higher climates. I'll try to increase the temperature tonight." Ivan nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He stretched some more. "What would you like this evening?"

"Well… I mean, you don't have to keep it on _all_ night. But….warm it up for me, in the morning?" Alfred felt bad, ordering Ivan around like that. He was realizing how needy and bossy he was. "Like, if it's an energy thing, I can wait until morning, but I just…don't want my feet to be freezing. …Can I have socks?"

"Raising the temperature won't be an issue, Alfred. If you need me to, I'll do it for you." Ivan ruffled the boy's hair. "And I don't see why not. I'll have one of my assistants buy you a pair. We should buy you some shoes too. Do you need anymore blankets?"

"Yes." Alfred wanted as many fucking blankets as Ivan would give him. "A lot. I get cold in the middle of the night, I want to be warm again. Why does this place have to be in Siberia of all places?" He didn't actually know if they were in Siberia, but hell, it felt like it! He was afraid to step off his bed for fear of frozen feet!

"I see you've figured out where the new Moscow is." Ivan grinned tightly at that. "I'll make sure to put that on the list as well. Anything else you need?"

"Wait, it's actually in Siberia? No wonder it's so cold!" Alfred huffed and slowly got to his feet. "Um… I think…a sweater. And a calendar. I want to know the date and stuff. Get me a puppy calendar. …If you even make that kind of shit now."

"A calendar?" Ivan knew what a calendar was, but..."We don't have paper calendars. Or much paper things in general really. I can buy you a computer. I can't allow you access to the Internet, but I'm sure there are many games and whatnot you can entertain yourself with."

"Wait, really?" Alfred perked up a little. "I want a computer!" He didn't care if he couldn't get on the internet, it was a computer! "So…you'd just…give me a computer? That's…wicked." Alfred couldn't help but grin as he followed Ivan around like a puppy. "Wait, can I still have like…the puppy pictures?" He wanted something cute to look at.

"I don't see why not." Ivan gave Alfred a look, a friendly look. His expression was still blank, but his eyes were soft and kind. He lead them both into the kitchen in order to grab some food. "Did you still want to see pictures of the outside?"

Alfred was hesitant to agree. Ivan had said there was a nuclear fallout. Did he really want to see that? "Yes." He sidled up beside Ivan, arms hugging himself as he tried to warm up. He subconsciously pushed against the Russian, seeking more heat, something to rub up against for warmth.

"I'll show you after dinner then. First let's get some food in your belly. What would you like?" Ivan asked, waiting for his order. He looked at Alfred expectantly.

"I want pizza. Oh- and a hotdog! Both! And a burger!" Alfred's lips spread into a big smile as he thought of eating all three of his favourite foods. "And a Coke! I mean…uh… Coca Cola." He tried to call things by their brand name. "Or, I mean, if Pepsi won out I'd take that too." But he had always been a Coke man.

"Alfred you know I'm not giving you that much food simultaneously. Honestly, that's wasteful." Ivan sighed, punching in the order. "And both still exist. Coke is just more popular."

"Oh. Well. Good." Alfred had a little bit of pride, knowing that. "Okay, well, I want a pizza. Pepperoni and sausage. With extra cheese." Alfred loved pizza (not as much as burgers), and to be able to have his favourite kind without anyone bitching at him about how his toppings were on their pieces was amazing.

"Alright. That's better." After Ivan had ordered their food and handed the pizza over to the younger male, they sat at the booth. As they always did.

"So…" Alfred sat down with his pizza and nibbled a bit at the end to get a taste. It was awesome. He looked at Ivan between bites, gaze shifting from him, to his pizza, to his lap, and back again. "Uh…" He felt like he should start a conversation. "So. Is the world like…at peace now?"

"I believe I told you about how there aren't any individual countries anymore. Just one, single government. It's peaceful enough." Ivan took a bite of garlic bread. "Want me to retrieve the photos now?"

"I-I guess." Alfred condemned the stammer in his voice to hell. He was scared to see. "Get me happy pictures, too, okay? I don't want to just see destruction and shit." Could he see pictures of like, polar bears and penguins snuggling?

"Alfred it's been 500 years since the nuclear war took place. Everything doesn't look _that bad_." Ivan sighed and ventured off to find his photos. He returned with a box filled with them. "Here they are." Ivan grabbed a couple and splayed them out on table.

Alfred was still nervous. He pulled them towards him and bit his lip as he looked over them. Okay, not all of them were bad… "What's this?" he asked as he pointed to a photo of burnt our buildings, in the middle of a nuclear winter. He thought he recognized some of those buildings...

Ivan glanced at the photo in question. He hesitated. "That would be New York." He filed a hand through Alfred's hair in attempt to keep him calm.

Alfred nearly flinched away from the hand, bottom lip trembling. He pushed it away, turning it upside down. He didn't want to look at it. "Oh." He instead pulled up a few more photos. Some were of meadows regrowing, others were burnt out buildings and towns. Those made him sick to look at. "What happened?" he breathed, his gut twisting.

"I already told you want happened." Ivan replied, continuing to run a hand through the teenager's hair. He needed it. "Nuclear war took a bad toll on the Earth."

"No, I mean-" Alfred sucked in a deep breath and pushed the photos away. "What _happened_?" He wanted to know _what_ had caused this, he wanted to know what horrible, awful thing had come to light that caused the entire world to destroy itself.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that." Ivan knew; he knew very well. He just didn't want to answer...the answer was too dreadful.

"What made everyone go so- so _crazy_." Alfred pushed the photos away. He had seen enough. He wanted pictures of cats and puppies and baby pandas now.

Ivan licked his lips. Well...if Alfred really wanted to know. "There was a discovery. A biological discovery. It held the potential to alter mankind as we know it, and everyone _wanted_ it."

"What…what was it?" There was a stone settling in the base of his gut. A cold, hard, sickening stone. He had a feeling he knew what had caused it, but he didn't want to think about it. He could just hope he was wrong.

Ivan flicked his eyes up from the photos that were scattered on the table. "You." It was a simple, direct answer. He knew it would hurt Alfred. Ivan already had a hand caressing the boy in attempt to keep him calm.

That hand was swatted away almost immediately. Alfred had been expecting it, but it didn't make him feel any better. He shakily pushed his food away and shook his head, croaking out, "I-I'm not hungry." How could he eat after that? He wanted to puke, actually. He had caused the fucking third world war… _Him_.

Ivan returned to caressing Alfred's hair, even after it was smacked away. He could tell the young boy needed the comfort. "Alfred, it wasn't your fault. Yes, you were the biological technology that everyone desired, but the blame rests on them. The selfish, greedy leaders who couldn't let something like you go. It's their poor decision-making that caused this war, not specifically _you_."

"But if I wasn't alive then no one would have gotten hurt, right? If I hadn't happened then the world would be fine and dandy!" Alfred shoved away the hand and stumbled to his feet, trembling slightly. He clutched at his stomach, hugging himself at the thought. He felt like he was ready to vomit. He blanched and started to heave. _He had caused a nuclear war._

Ivan scurried over towards the kitchen to grab a bowl, handing it off to Alfred. He patted his hair back, ignoring the vomit on the floor for the moment. "Shhh, that's no way to look at life, Alfred. It's beyond your control. If you hadn't lived, _I_ wouldn't be alive right now. Many scientific advancements were made on behalf of you, and not just in biology. Because of the lengthened lifespan, people have more time to study scientific fields and advance our kind. There's world _peace_ now, Alfred. There hasn't been a war in centuries."

Alfred used the bowl to his advantage, emptying the contents of his stomach as he cried and panted, chest sinking up and down as he was desperate for air, the foul taste in his mouth tainting what should have been a nice breakfast. He shook his head, disbelieving. Ivan could say what he wanted, but it wouldn't change the fact that Alfred caused world war three; to him, he was the scum of the earth. If he hadn't been alive, then it wouldn't have happened.

Ivan was beginning to regret telling Alfred the truth. He cupped his jaw and forced the boy to look at him. "Listen to me, Alfred. It's not your fault. Things are _better_ now. That war was years in the making; your discovery just tipped the balance. Nuclear war was _inevitable_. With so many countries toying with death and trying to play god when they created that goddamn bomb, how could it not? It's done with, Alfred. Best to just move on."

Alfred was still blubbering and sobbing, eyes wet and glassy as he shakily sunk to his knees. He was resting in a pool of his own sick. He hiccuped and cried, grasping for Ivan's coat, trying to hold onto him for further support. He needed it.

Ivan pulled Alfred off of his knees and over to a cleaner area, holding his to his chest as he rubbed his back. It truly was strange to see the boy emitting such vivid sadness; he really was young. Ivan cradled him like he would a child, figuring his words wouldn't hold much merit to Alfred. Instead he attempted to be comforting, sliding his hand up and down the boy's back as he hushed him. He rested his chin on top of Alfred's golden head.

Alfred didn't settle down for what felt like hours. In reality it was probably only ten minutes. He shakily pushed himself up, staring down with disgust at the pool of vomit. "Sorry for making a mess." He pushed himself up to sit at the booth. "Can I wash my mouth out? And brush my teeth." He felt gross. "And change my clothes."

Ivan nodded. "I'll accompany you. The floor should be automatically cleaned shortly. Don't fret over it." He brushed Alfred's hair from out of his eyes before sliding out of the booth, tugging the boy along with him. "Let's go get you cleaned up. Then you may sleep. It's been a long day. Tomorrow we won't be doing much of anything; I need to give you a check-up, genitalia-wise. It shouldn't take long."

Alfred groaned as he heard that. "Do you have to?" He wasn't much in the mood for anyone touching or sawing off his junk right then. Nor would he be in the morning. He huffed as he followed after Ivan. "I just want to brush my teeth and shower."

"I need to make sure your genitalia's healthy. No diseases or anything. It's very improbable you have caught anything, but we need to check it for the record. I also need to examine your prostate." Ivan nodded, tugging him along to the bathroom. "I promise it will not be anything bothersome. They're normal things any human would have to deal with in your lifetime."

Alfred had never had a prostate exam. He'd heard the stories of going into the clinic for a routine checkup, and then being surprised by the vaseline and the rubber gloves. He didn't want that to happen to him. "Please don't shove your fingers up my ass."

"That's how you perform a prostate exam, Alfred. I can't help it. Now hurry along and clean up. It's nothing too dire." Ivan shook his head, waving Alfred off as he stood near the control panel to the showers. "Go ahead and strip. Let's make this quick."

Alfred took a deep breath and stripped to step into the shower. The door opened and closed for him. He had gotten used to it by then. It was nice, he supposed, but he missed his old manual showers that he could spend twenty minutes in. And maybe jack off if he didn't want to be bothered, and relax. He missed that.

Alfred was in and out within five minutes, and Ivan was there with his garments in hand. "Go ahead and get dressed. We'll be quick with the check-up, and then you may get some rest. Unless you want dessert first. Ice cream makes you feel better, yes?"

Alfred sighed, snatching up the white pajamas. Something dawned on him. "W-wait- you said that we would wait until tomorrow." He really didn't want to get a prostate exam. That was horrifying.

"We can either do it now and get it out of the way, or we may do it tomorrow. If we do it now, you may have the day off tomorrow. No waking up early. You may sleep to your heart's content." Ivan stated, waiting for the subject to dress.

Alfred took a deep breath, huffing it out and nodding. "Alright." He would rather just do it now and get it over with than be anxious about it all night. "How long is this going to take?" Alfred asked as he trailed along behind Ivan once he was done dressing. He found that he just had to take his pants off once more, and hesitantly lean over the counter.

"The checkup will take about 10 minutes." Ivan slipped on some latex gloves and pulled out the vaseline. He knelt down and grabbed Alfred's cock, inspecting it for any sort of disease or issues. Alfred looked clean enough. Ivan scraped off some of the cells that cultivated there, setting it aside in order to test it later.

Alfred yelped as Ivan poked and prodded at his shaft, and just buried his face into one hand. "Let's just get it over with." He tried not to think that those thick, long fingers would soon be buried in his ass, pressing up against something rather intimate and pleasurable. He really hoped it didn't feel good.

"Alright. I'm done checking your genitals. I need you to move over to the counter for me." Ivan gestured towards the counter, and he changed his gloves. The counter was low enough for Alfred to bend over and be comfortable, and it had two braces. Obviously meant for his wrists.

Alfred tensed up, and sluggishly pulled himself to his feet. he slowly leaned over, biting his lip and sliding his wrists into the locks. "O-okay, so…please be gentle with me, I've never done anything down there before." Besides maybe finger himself every now and then.

Ivan closed the locks and tightened his glove, reaching over for the vaseline. He lathered his fingers accordingly. "It'll be a little uncomfortable, but surely nothing you can't handle. It's nothing compared to some of the other painful things I've had to do. Don't fret."

Alfred tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Oh god, he couldn't watch this. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was going to happen. Ivan was about to shove his fingers up his ass. Dammit.

Ivan slowly slid his fingers up Alfred's entrance, directly searching for his prostate. He poked and prodded around until he finally found the organ. He pushed on it gently.

Alfred yelped as his prostate was prodded at. He could handle the fingers sliding in, that was fine. But when it came to actually _touching_ his prostate he got a little…weak at the knees. He tried not to let it show, hands clenching tightly.

Ivan noticed the reaction, quirking an eyebrow. He prodded the prostate a little more fully, putting a decent amount of pressure on the organ. "How does that feel? It's not painful, is it?"

"No, it's-" Alfred gasped and shuddered, losing the ability to form his words. It felt _good_. He didn't want it to feel good. He wanted it to be clinical and clean-cut and- _not this_.

Ivan clicked his tongue. _Oh, that's_ what Alfred was feeling. He became a little devious, poking the organ more than professional. It was interesting seeing the boy's reactions. "You enjoy this? I'm simply touching your prostate...nothing too interesting about that."

"N-no, stop- _stop_!" Flustered and red, Alfred mewled and thrashed under his restraints. He was becoming hard, the involuntary response coming naturally to him. "D-don't do it, hnng…" He didn't want to be this vulnerable to the Russian, couldn't be this vulnerable...

Ivan inevitably noticed his erection. _That_ was interesting. Another click of the tongue. "You're developing an erection due to the stimulation to your prostate. Could this be because of your homosexuality? None of my patients in previous years have become so aroused."

"I-it's normal, you douche!" Alfred cried out, shaking and trembling under the stimulation. Part of it could have been his conditioning- whenever he used to stick a couple fingers up there it felt good. And now he was just responding to how he remembered.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize that term 'douche.'" Ivan responded, putting just a little more pressure on the prostate. He'd finished his examination some time ago, but this was interesting. He hadn't expected Alfred to respond this way.

Alfred muffled a short cry and trembled under the rivets of pleasure that surfed through his body. "St-stop, please…" His voice was little more than a whisper, desperation tainting his voice. "I'm s-seriously, please stop it..."

Ivan retrieved his hand shortly enough, pulling his gloved fingers out of the boy's hole. "Your prostate is fine, though it seems to be rather sensitive." He released Alfred's hands from the cuffs and removed his gloves.

Alfred crumpled to the ground almost automatically. He shook and covered his face, the embarrassment too much to take. "I hate you." He couldn't believe that Ivan had just done that to him. He stiffly rose to his feet and turned his head away, yanking his pants up and trying to stumble away to the his bedroom.

Ivan gripped Alfred's shoulder, "Ah, what's wrong? Did I do something? I informed you of this beforehand, I'm not quite certain why you're upset." He didn't want his subject to hate him. They'd been making such good progress in their relations.

"Don't touch me." Alfred slumped against the doorway and shoved Ivan's hand away. "You d-did that on purpose. It wasn't supposed to be like that." It was supposed to be so clinical that it didn't arouse him. But apparently his body just hated him.

"I was curious as to why it aroused you as it did. So I investigated." Ivan admitted, standing in Alfred's way. He wouldn't let him leave, not yet. "I'm still curious, actually."

"Well you shouldn't have 'investigated!' That's just- just…" Angering. "Sexual harassment! Let me go to bed you fuckass!"

Ivan cocked his head to the side. "I was simply wondering why it would feel so pleasurable to have your prostate stimulated. Is that how homosexual men perform coitus?"

Alfred couldn't believe he had to be the one to explain this. "Y-yes, okay? Two dudes have sex by one of them shoving their cock up the other's ass, and I've never done it before so I don't even _know_- now let me leave, alright?"

Ivan sighed. "I was just experimenting, Alfred, I apologize for making you...uncomfortable, da?"

"You did a hell of a lot more than make me uncomfortable." Alfred shoved past the Russian and stomped off to his bedroom, pounding on the card activated door. He needed Ivan to open it for him. Fuck.

Ivan followed after the boy, a frown tugging at his lips. An actual frown. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I didn't think you'd be so disturbed. I apologize."

That frown did make Alfred feel a little better. He had brought forth an actual emotion that Ivan was expressing. "You're not sorry, don't lie to me. Just open the fucking door and let me go to sleep." And then, for added measure, "I hate you."

Ivan's frown deepened for a moment or so before he caught himself. He wasn't able to suppress the look of disappointment and remorse in his eyes. With great reluctance, he didn't mumble another word as he opened the door for the boy. "Goodnight, Alfred." His tone wavered slightly as he slunk away.

Alfred disappeared into his bedroom and slammed it shut, hoping it would lock Ivan out from the inside. He flopped on his bed and curled into the blankets he had. He wanted to sleep forever. If he woke up in the morning and Ivan was still there, he was going to scream.

* * *

Alfred awoke on his own, surprisingly. He took a deep breathe and buried his face into his pillow, hoping to sleep, _'Just five more minutes.'_ That five more minutes turned into an hour. He stared up at the clock. 10:34. He reluctantly flipped his covers off and tentatively placed his feet on the cold floor.

He tiptoed out to the hallway, hoping nothing creaked beneath his feet. He was going slow and silent. He didn't want Ivan to know he was awake.

Ivan was in his office, simply analyzing his data. He heard the faint stir in the hallway, instantly knowing it was Alfred, but he didn't move from his seat. Alfred hated him; he probably didn't want to see him right then. He'd promised the boy the day off, so why bother.

Alfred made his way to the kitchen-esque area and went in front of the little machine that Ivan always used to make his food. How the hell did this thing work? He hesitantly typed in a couple numbers, wondering what would come up.

A few moments later, a bowl of boiled eggs topped with chocolate sauce and fish eggs appeared.

Alfred just stared at it. He stared, as if expecting that meal from hell to disappear back right from where it had come from. He hesitantly took it out, and then set it somewhere he didn't have to look at it. How did Ivan know what to punch in? He slapped in the same amount of numbers that Ivan had done for his burgers. He only remembered the first three.

Raw hamburger topped with anchovies, jelly, and orange slices came up. At least it was enclosed by buns.

Alfred wanted to blow what little he had in his stomach right on top of that. He set it by the eggs and tried again. This pattern went on for at least twenty minutes, more than fifteen different (all rancid looking) dishes racked up beside one another, before he finally gave in and slunk off to find Ivan.

Ivan was still evaluating his data, studying the cell collections he'd gathered from Alfred's body. They were so..._different_ from the average cell. Well, maybe not completely different, but they were definitely strange looking. It fascinated the man. He didn't even notice when Alfred came around.

Alfred was hesitant to come to Ivan for help. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wall. "Ivan?" He was worried that Ivan would hate him for the things he had said last night- he realized now that saying he hated Ivan probably wasn't the best idea. He didn't hate Ivan, he was just very…very frustrated.

Ivan was suddenly ripped from his studies. He swiveled around to see Alfred. His face didn't betray his feelings; it was as blank as the day he'd met his subject. His tone was even and flat. "What is it."

Alfred didn't like how monotone Ivan was being. "I'm hungry and the thing that you use to make food is making really nasty stuff. I just wanted pigs in a blanket." Was that so much to ask? Apparently.

Ivan took the food term literally. "Why on Earth would you want to eat a swine wrapped in a blanket? And you believe _I'm_ the disturbing, inhumane one." The last sentence held an edge to it, a spark of ice.

Alfred flinched slightly. "No, it's- it's sausages wrapped in a biscuit, okay? That's what they're called. Pigs in a blanket." Maybe he should have just asked for something like IHOP pancakes.

Ivan sighed. He shook his head and stood from his chair, leading Alfred to the kitchen. He groaned when he saw the abundance of food piled up on the counter. "Why couldn't you have gotten me earlier instead of wasting so much food?" He approached the food processor and began to type in Alfred's order. "Honestly, Alfred, this is pathetic." Yeah, he was definitely still upset about the outburst from the boy last night. He'd been trying so hard to please the boy, but at the slightest provocation he'd always push him _back_. He was unsure of how else to deal with Alfred, and it was beginning to get to the point where Ivan was ready to just give up trying to be friendly towards him. If he wanted a cold, heartless, evil scientist experimenting on him, then fine. He'd get it.

Alfred shrunk under Ivan's words, his heart stinging. He hated to think that they were affecting him so much. "I didn't want to bother you." He had wanted to be independent; he wanted to figure it out himself. "I didn't know how to work it, so just- …kept trying." Like Ivan kept trying to be friendly towards him. He felt infinitely worse as that thought crossed his mind.

Once the food was ready, Ivan handed it off to him before waving him off. "Go sit at the table and eat while I clean up this mess of yours. Next time you need something, _ask_. Having to clean up your mistakes is infinitely worse than you asking me to help you make breakfast."

Okay, _that_ made Alfred feel infinitely worse. He sat down and just started to nibble on his food, finding himself lacking the desire to eat anymore. But he didn't want to make Ivan any angrier by wasting this food too. The food that had taken him so long to get. He stuffed his face, hoping if he just ate as much as possible as fast as he could then it would be over faster.

Ivan soon enough cleaned up the mess. He threw the dishtowel into the incinerator along with the multiple dishes of food, and began to trudge back to his office.

Alfred shrunk back in his seat as Ivan stomped off. Well, that's what it sounded like anyway. He felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't want to waste anymore food than he already had. When he finished his food he felt like he was about to puke. He just put his head down in his arms and curled up in the booth.

After what felt like another hour, Alfred jumped up and shakily walked over to Ivan's study, knocking on the door again. "Ivan?" He didn't need anything, he just didn't want to keep wallowing in his own sadness.

"I'm bored and upset and sorry." Alfred figured he had better be straightforward with the Russian. He really was sorry. And he wanted to crawl into someone's arms. He didn't want that someone to be Ivan, but he was the only one available. He wanted to feel safe, and cozy. He wanted a hug.

"Sorry for what." Ivan played dumb. He wanted to hear the words from Alfred's mouth. That he didn't hate him. Because dammit, Ivan had been trying so hard to be his friend. Alfred...Alfred was his _friend_. The only one Ivan really had; he didn't want him to hate him.

"Sorry for being so pissy last night and saying I hated you." Alfred didn't hate him, he had just been emotional. "I was just…angry." Ivan had really ticked him off, treating him like some experiment to just toy with. He knew that was exactly what he was, more or less, but it hurt that he had begged Ivan to stop and it took him several tries to actually _do_ it.

Ivan paused for a moment, staring blankly at the boy. After a small interval of time (though it seemed much longer), the scientist held his hand out to Alfred and gestured for him to draw nearer. "Come here, Alfred."

Alfred shuffled forward and awkwardly stood beside him, unsure if he should sit or if he should stay standing. he opted to stay standing, figuring that Ivan would tell him if he could sit.

Ivan drew the boy into his arms, insinuating that he could indeed sit as he pulled Alfred into his lap. He held him close and rubbed his back, as if trying to comfort the young male. "I'm sorry too. I hadn't meant to make you so uncomfortable. It wasn't right of me to toy with you like that, even if I was just experimenting. My curiosity got the best of me and fogged my better judgment. I apologize."

"Thanks for apologizing." Alfred sheepishly wiggled in Ivan's lap, unsure if he was comfortable or not. "Sorry I was so angry, last night. I mean- when I say things like that I don't mean them. I just get angry and say things that come to mind because…for like, ten seconds I really do mean them. But then like five minutes later I feel bad about it."

"You wear your feelings on your sleeve. Your impulsive nature commands you to react in such a manner, so you do." Ivan nodded, understanding. "Unlike you, I don't have that problem." He almost smirked. He brushed Alfred's hair back, curling his hair in his fingers. "Alfred, I like you. I care about you. I'm not actively trying to hurt you or bring devastation to your life, I promise. If anything, I try hard to make things _better_ for you. I understand this life isn't what you want; nobody could want this. But I try to make it bearable for you. I want you to be happy, or at least as happy as you can be in this situation."

Alfred found himself heating up from both anger and embarrassment. "I know." He tried to reel in his feelings. Ivan was right, he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He couldn't help how he acted. "This is hard to accept. And my definition of better is probably a lot different then yours." He wanted to punch Ivan and run away, but knew that that was just him being irrational. Ivan was doing his best to be kind and polite, even if he was something of a douche.

Ivan was confused by Alfred's tenseness and anger, and he made it apparent on his face. He had simply been trying to make the boy feel better, and it was getting shoved back in his face. He sighed and dropped his hands, keeping them to himself. "You can leave if you like. Seems like no matter what I say, you're just going to become angry."

"No, I…" Alfred let out an exasperated breath. "Sorry, again…" He didn't like that Ivan was making light of his feelings. It felt like when he said he didn't have that problem he was pointing out that Alfred's emotions themselves _were_ the problem. "I'm just…frustrated and upset about this, and I don't- I don't want this life." He wanted to be at home cuddling with his brother. He shakily leaned against the Russian, practically slumping against him.

Ivan pulled the boy into a hug, hushing him softly. "I can't let you leave, but I'm doing my best to make it as good of a life for you as possible, I promise. I even bought you the things you wanted, remember? That laptop with the pictures of puppies on it." Ivan held his subject close. His desire to see cute pictures of animal infants was honestly quite adorable.

Alfred flushed. "Shut up, don't make it sound gayer than it already is." He couldn't help it, they were all so cute! "I don't care if I can't use the rest of the internet can I just use, like, Google images to look up pictures of baby animals?"

"How can I trust you not to use the rest of the internet." Ivan sighed, rubbing his temple. "Fine. However, you may only use the internet when I'm around. So I can watch what you're doing. I'll also have a camera installed into your laptop to keep track of your history, so don't even think about doing anything naughty. As long as you don't _talk_ to anyone, you may use the internet." Ivan nodded. "Youtube survived, by the way. You might find those videos interesting. You may not create an account, since I know you might attempt to converse on that, but you may certainly watch the videos."

"Really?" Well, he supposed he could watch videos for an eternity. He'd just have to make sure he didn't end up in the weird part of YouTube. "You can like, put blocks on sites I think." He really kind of wished Ivan wouldn't since that affected his Google image searches… But if he really wanted to keep a reign on Alfred then he let the option be known.

"I can do a lot more than block sites." Ivan sighed, holding the boy close. "I won't do that to you though. I'll just monitor what you're doing. Honestly, I don't care what you do on the internet as long as you don't talk to anybody. That could get me fired...imprisoned, even." Alfred was not allowed to talk to anybody outside of the facility. That had been made clear.

"Oh." Okay, so definitely none of that. Alfred didn't want to get Ivan in trouble like that. "Alright, don't worry I won't talk to anyone. I'll just watch videos and look at pictures and shit. I mean, I can entertain myself that way really easy." Alfred wondered if any old sites he'd ever been to were still up. Maybe he would check. Not rejoin or anything, but just check. Maybe his Facebook profile was still up.

Ivan nodded. "Okay. I'm still going to monitor your actions, but you may use the Internet. I'd trust you, but my livelihood rests on that stake."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to burn the entire internet down by plastering my face all over it." He just wanted some puppies, dammit. Maybe a baby sloth here and there. Maybe he could find a baby animal blog. That would be nice.

Ivan nodded, hugging Alfred tightly. "So are we..ah..'good', I believe your people say it. I apologize for my behavior. I really do crave your happiness."

Alfred couldn't help but snicker at how awkward Ivan was as he said that. A smile crept up onto his face. "You can sate that craving by giving me a kiss on the cheek as your apology." Not that Ivan really owed Alfred one. It was more like the other way around.

"Ah, well, alright." Ivan kissed the boy on the cheek softly and unsurely. Alfred's skin was warm and soft; it wasn't surprising. After a moment of letting his lips linger, the Russian pulled away.

Alfred didn't hide the fact that he really enjoyed that. He smiled sheepishly as a rosy tint tainted his cheeks. "Thanks. That really helped." That and the hugs. If there were any two things that Alfred enjoyed, it was hugging and kissing. This was excluding baby animals and jacking off- not that those two ever necessarily went together.

"Ah, I'm glad it did. I've never kissed anyone outside of my immediate family, so it was certainly interesting." Ivan hugged the boy closer. "I notice you're one for physical intimacy. While I'm not the same, I will certainly oblige you if it makes you happy. It feels well enough."

"…You've never kissed anyone before?" To Alfred, that seemed like a travesty. "How- how do you live with yourself? I mean- kissing helps with depression! This is like, a thing! I've seen the studies! Hugging and kissing are good for you!"

Ivan shrugged. "I've told you before, Alfred, people normally just suppress their emotions and urges. It's not a huge deal."

"No way! This is a huge deal!" Alfred flushed and turned in Ivan's lap, grabbing him by the face and cupping it firmly. "I mean… You should kiss someone at least a million times in your life." He was hesitant to do that kissing himself, but Ivan deserved a kiss, didn't he? He shakily leaned in, pressing his tight lips to Ivan's unsuspecting ones.

Ivan made a soft, surprised noise in the back if his throat at that, but allowed it. He shut his eyes and loosely kept his hands on Alfred's shoulders, doing his best to return the kiss. It didn't feel bad. It was actually more comforting than Ivan expected. Alfred's lips tasted sweet; it was a pleasantly weird sensation.

Alfred was glad his kiss was being returned. He kissed Ivan again, breaking every now and then for a breath of air, cupping his face and kissing even deeper. He wondered if Ivan knew how to French. "You wanna make out?" He repositioned himself so he was straddling the Russian, grinding down on him even.

Ivan was getting somewhat flustered at this point. Who knew kissing could feel so wonderful. He pressed their lips together with more enthusiasm, enjoying the feeling. It wasn't until Alfred parted those lips to speak that he regained some of his sense. He flushed (_flushed_), "Make out?" Ivan questioned, confused by the term. He didn't push Alfred off when he began to grind; it actually felt kinda...good.

"Yeah… You know, like with tongues." Alfred licked his lips seductively to show his intention. "Do you people like…not have French kissing anymore?" Honestly the people in America probably Frenched more than the French did. He wondered if the French actually called it that. Did they call it something else somewhere else?

"We do, I just wasn't familiar with the term. And I've never done it before." Ivan mumbled, nodding. He slid his hands down Alfred's back, pulling him in a little. "I'd be willing to try it though." This kissing sensation was rather pleasurable.

"Good, because I want to teach you." The fact that Ivan found this so foreign was _delightful_ to Alfred. He wasn't experienced with much, but making out was something he was good at. Very good at. "Open up your mouth when I kiss you, okay? Not a lot, just enough that your tongue can get through."

"Alright." Ivan shut his eyes, waiting for the other to kiss him. His lips twitched expectantly. And Alfred did just that. He leaned in, closing the distance between them. He slid his arms around Ivan as he kissed him, tongue lapping at the Russian's lip, urging him to come out and play.

Ivan almost didn't want to open his mouth. The tongue on his lips felt unfamiliar and weird; however, he pushed through it. Ivan wanted to feel what it's like to kiss someone, and he wanted Alfred to teach him. Alfred would be the teacher for once. Hesitantly, Ivan parted his lips, waiting for Alfred's response.

"You gotta meet me in the middle," Alfred breathed as he patted Ivan's cheek before kissing him once more, open mouthed and needy. Ivan was going to have to do half of the work and help him out here. He could only do so much before Ivan needed to pick up some of the slack.

Swallowing nervously, Ivan breathing grew a little quicker. He shut his eyes tight and parted his lips once more when Alfred kissed him, sticking his tongue out hesitantly. He hoped this felt good.

Alfred caressed Ivan's tongue with his own, their lips pushing together. He moaned softly, gripping Ivan's shoulders as he pushed down with his hips, trying to grind properly against the Russian.

Ivan made a small noise at the grinding, but didn't push Alfred away. He subconsciously slid his hands down to Alfred's lower back, pressing their hips closer together. The friction was enjoyable enough. He moved his tongue in Alfred's mouth, tasting and feeling the boy's tongue and inner cavern. The warmth and taste were divine.

Alfred gladly met him in the middle, tongues twisting together. He shuddered and shakily pulled back. "Oh god…" He was so fucking horny. He grabbed Ivan's hand and brought to his crotch. "Dammit, see what you did?"

Ivan felt the hardness of Alfred's arousal under the cloth. "I did this?" Ivan asked, groping the boy's cock at that point. "Oh." He wasn't sure how to respond. He kinda wanted to start kissing again then. That'd been fun.

Alfred didn't know where he was going with this. Of course Ivan wouldn't take the initiative. "I think I need a cold shower." That or time to jack off. Whichever happened was good by him.

Ivan was a little disappointed by being cut off like that. He'd been enjoying the action a little more than he'd thought. "Can we kiss again sometime?" He blurted out, wondering.

"Yeah, but…" Alfred flushed as he stared down at his pants, tented and obvious about his erection. "Let's, uh…not grind next time." It was hard to explain an erection away. "I just need a cold shower, okay?"

"You can masturbate, Alfred." Ivan responded. "I don't mind." He didn't want to prepare the showers yet.

"What? Well- I'm not doing it in front of you." Alfred flushed and slowly scooted off of Ivan's lap. "I can…just wait for it to go down. I mean, I'm not going to just jack it in front of you." Not only was that embarrassing, but he was rude.

"Won't that hurt? Alfred, I've seen you orgasm before. I've seen others orgasm as well for scientific purposes. I won't mind if you touch yourself." Ivan shrugged, missing Alfred on his lap already.

"I mind if I touch myself in front of you!" Alfred flushed and covered his face with both hands. "There's one thing to get my dick sucked on by a tube, it's way different to masturbate in front of somebody!" He didn't want to do anything like that unless the other person was touching themselves too. And he didn't want that with Ivan.

"How is it different? Alfred, go ahead, I want you to be comfortable. Will it make it better if I masturbate with you?" Ivan asked.

"No!"

Alfred turned away and tried not to look at the Russian. "Y-you're not making this any better, Ivan. I mean, you don't just- just offer to jack off with someone. It's weird." Then again, making out with someone and teaching them how to kiss was weird too.

Ivan flinched. He looked down at the ground, focusing on the space between them. Without another word, he turned in his seat, swiveling around to concentrate on his studies again.

Oh dammit, Alfred had made it worse. "Ugh… I mean… I'm sorry, that's just- that's kind of an intimate thing, okay, Ivan? And…" Well, making out was an intimate thing too. "I mean, it's embarrassing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

Ivan sighed. "Alfred, just leave. If you're so horny, you should fix that da? Go masturbate." He didn't feel like dealing with the boy right then.

"I'm not- I don't…" Alfred groaned exasperatedly and huffed. "Fine." Dammit, they had been getting on a roll there. And now they were back to square one. He stomped off, frustrated with not only Ivan, but himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred woke up on his own again. Of course, unlike before he went searching for Ivan before he tried to get food. He pushed open the door to Ivan's study, not even thinking about how Ivan might still be upset with him from the day before. "Ivan, I'm hungry. You should teach me how to use the thing so that I don't need to come to you."

Ivan wasn't upset. At least, not anymore. He'd moved past that by now; now he only had one goal in mind. He wanted to kiss the boy again. To feel his warm, smooth lips, taste his sweet taste, feel their tongues intermingle. It had been a nice experience and he definitely wanted to duplicate it. Leaving his studies, Ivan nodded, "Da. Let's go make you breakfast. I might teach you how to operate the device later."

"Good, I don't want to keep bothering you about this sort of thing." Alfred figured if he at least knew how to make bacon and pancakes then he would be happy. Just that would get Alfred through weeks if he were to wake up on his own. "How does it even work? I mean, I got fish eggs and jelly. How does that even happen?"

"It's complicated, don't worry about it." Ivan remarked, approaching the machine. "You don't bother me asking for food, Alfred. Providing for you is part of my job. Now on that subject, what would you like today?"

"I know, but you're working," Alfred whined as he huffed and crossed his arms nervously. "And waffles. Waffles with syrup and bacon so that I can dip the bacon into my syrup. And orange juice."

"Talking and helping you is much more entertaining than working. I enjoy these breaks from the work." Ivan responded as he punched in the numbers. The food soon appeared and they sat together, as usual.

That made Alfred feel better. He started to dig in, moaning at the taste. "Oh my god… This is the best fucking thing I've tasted in forever." He said that about all the food. "How did I ever live without that dumb machine." He didn't mean it at a question. He just really liked it- so long as he wasn't the one using it.

"I'm sure you got by just fine without it. I'm glad you enjoy it though. It's nice seeing you enjoy something from my time period." Ivan grinned and watched the other eat, waiting for his moment to strike. He wanted kisses.

Alfred saw that grin. "You're smiling!" he said, grinning right back in return. He had made Ivan smile. He was rather proud of this. Though he was noticing that Ivan was starting to become more open with sharing himself these days.

Ivan's grin morphed into something more awkward with that, though the grin did persist. "Da, I suppose I am."

"I made you smile." Alfred was very proud of himself. He stuffed his face with more waffles, swinging his legs as he finished up breakfast. "What are we doing today?" He hoped not too much testing. He wasn't in the mood to be cut up.

"You seem to have that effect on me. It's more difficult to hide my emotions around you. Presumably because you're so flamboyant yourself. I've never known anyone as enthusiastic as you." Ivan nodded, continuing to answer the boy's question, "Nothing that includes you. We're getting to the point where there's little other data I need from you immediately. I'll just be analyzing the samples I've already collected. You may do whatever you wish."

Alfred was still proud of himself. He himself, he alone, could bring this out of Ivan. He was excited and pleased with himself. He pushed his empty plate away and stretched out. "Are you going to teach me to use the thing now?" He wanted to, bad. So he didn't have to rely on Ivan for every meal.

"If I do can we kiss?" Ivan asked, his tone as if it were a normal question any other person would ask at any given time. "And I can only teach you a few codes. Really, most of them are memorized. It'd take a while to teach. Besides, I don't want you doing this on your own all of the time. I like having meals with you and I intend on continuing to have them with you."

Alfred flushed as he heard the offer. "Really? And you…just kinda know whatever I'm asking for? The codes?" Alfred had never seen Ivan look the codes up somehow. He ignored the question about the kissing, hoping that it would just pass. He didn't want to think that his kisses were being bartered for. Ivan seemed to enjoy them, he didn't want that to be something that was bought.

"I've been using these things for my entire life, Alfred. There's a way to organize certain food types, yes, but it's much more complex than anything I'd like to teach you. So for you, I'll write down maybe 10-15 different codes. Anything else you'll have to ask me for assistance. And I'm trusting you with this, Alfred. Don't eat excessively." Ivan licked his lips once before he asked, somewhat nervously, "So will you kiss me? If I do this?"

When he persisted, Alfred's resolve crumbled. "I guess, yeah. I mean…don't think you can just buy my kisses with food and stuff. If you wanted to kiss me you just had to say so…" Alfred nervously scooted closer to the Russian. He wasn't sure about how he felt about this. But he had enjoyed it before, and he saw that Ivan had too.

Ivan's heart fluttered when the boy responded with a "yes", though he didn't show it. He sat there nervously, waiting for the other to initiate the action. He'd done it last time, he'd do it this time, right? Ivan's fingers fiddled around, his only sign of anxiety.

Alfred had been waiting for Ivan to initiate it as well. He flushed and scooted even closer, reaching up to tug Ivan down by the lapels of Ivan's lab coat. He hesitated slightly, not quite having the resolve that he'd had the night before. But soon the gap between them was closed, lips pressing together once more.

Ivan squeaked at the action, but soon enough gained recognition of the feeling. He remembered the night before and returned the kiss eagerly, trying his best to match up to Alfred's skill. He pulled the boy's body in close and opened his mouth, jutting his tongue out to meet Alfred's, just like the night before. He wanted that good feeling he'd had last time. He wanted that warmth.

Alfred grunted in surprise as Ivan thrust his tongue into his mouth. He hadn't been expecting tongue. That was sort of abrupt. He pulled away with a gasp. "Uh, usually you're supposed to just kiss without tongue before you shove it in." He didn't want to be the kissing police or anything, he just didn't like being surprised like that.

Ivan shrunk back, a little put off by the interruption. He didn't say anything and instead decided to stare back at the boy, his nerves showing in his slightly widened eyes. He waited for Alfred to initiate the kiss once more, not wanting to upset him.

"Um… You know, you can start it, if you want. I mean, I like initiative." Alfred got comfortable beside the Russian and pulled him back down for another kiss. He would have honestly preferred it if Ivan kissed him first. It would show that it wasn't just to teach Ivan how to kiss or anything.

Ivan didn't say another word as he grabbed Alfred's waist, pulling him into another kiss. He waited a little longer this time before he plunged his tongue into the other's mouth, wanting to feel the other's warmth. He patted and brushed Alfred's hair back, pulling the boy into his lap. He enjoyed this feeling.

Alfred yelped as he was swept up into Ivan's arms. But he gladly pushed back against the kiss, arms sliding around Ivan's neck, one hand cupping his cheek as their lips molded together. When he pulled back to take a deep breath, he was gasping. He hadn't realized just how long he had been holding it, just so that he wouldn't have to stop kissing Ivan.

Ivan didn't stop kissing the blond, too enveloped in the pleasurable sensation to stop. Who knew such intimacy could feel this way? Yes, he'd done some intimate things with women before (coitus, no kissing), but it had never felt like _this_. He wasn't sure what the distinction was, but there definitely was one. If only he could put his finger on it.

Alfred was leaning back on his hands, mewling and shakily clutching at Ivan's lab coat. The more he thought about the lab coat the sexier he thought it was. He kissed back hard at Ivan, hand hesitantly pushing under Ivan's coat and rubbing at his broad chest, getting a feel for the _rest_ of his body too.

Ivan didn't mind the drifting hands, allowing the boy's talented fingers to skate across his body. They were only touching his chest and shoulders, it wasn't a huge deal. Utilizing his own hands, the Russian began to do the same to Alfred, feeling at his torso. He really did have a flawless body.

Alfred grunted as Ivan started to touch him. It made him shiver and tremble. He felt weird, but it wasn't unwelcome. Of course, he didn't want to have to go through another awkward boner situation. "C-can we not do too much? It- I get boners…fast." Faster than he should have in a situation like this.

Ivan pulled him in closer, so that they were chest to chest. He halted their lip-locking for one moment just to ask "What's a boner?" before continuing the kissing. He didn't want to stop this yet.

Alfred couldn't help but hold back a few snickers. Ivan was so clueless. "It's an erection," he explained as he went right back to kissing. "But, uh, yeah… You know, can we not go too far? I just…don't want to deal with a stiffy." He squirmed in Ivan's lap, already feeling the blood rushing south.

Ivan nodded, but didn't do anything to cease his actions. Alfred could pull away whenever if he needed to. Grabbing the boy's ass and squeezing, Ivan shoved his tongue deeper down the boy's throat, almost moaning at his taste. He himself was actually getting an erection now- he found that he didn't care.

Alfred yelped as Ivan squeezed his behind. That. Had been unexpected. But he found himself not caring. He straddled Ivan properly, grinding down on him and cupping his face with both hands. He gasped softly as he felt something _big_ twitched beneath his thigh. "What-" He sucked in a deep breath. "-Is that?"

"What's what?" Ivan breathed between kisses, nuzzling the boy. He rubbed Alfred's ass a little, becoming somewhat raunchy with his touching. He hadn't known such actions could be so..._pleasurable_. Sex in his mind had only been for procreating.

"That-" Alfred sucked in a deeper breath as he felt another twitched beneath his thigh, pressing against him hard and thick and _big_. "-_That_." His legs were twitching, feeling how big Ivan was _through_ his pants. It was almost terrifying. And exciting. His own cock began to swell and grow in his pants, tenting it easily. "O-oh…" He answered his own question.

"That's my penis." Ivan purred before continuing to kiss the blond. He ground up against Alfred, pressing their clothed erections together. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, pulling him in close.

"No shit it's your penis-" Alfred gasped as Ivan stole another kiss, pressing their loins together. "I mean… Why is it so _big_?" Alfred didn't even want to think about what it looked like if he could feel it so vividly against his thigh, through Ivan's pants. He shoved Ivan away and then pushed his hand down Ivan's pants and grasping for his shaft. He needed to feel it before he could believe it.

Ivan yelped as his cock was suddenly grabbed, though he retained his composure. His hair was ruffled and a pink flush tainted his cheeks, but overall Ivan looked calm even as the boy groped him. "What do you mean by that?" He weaved his fingers in Alfred's golden hair, petting him and waiting for another kiss.

As soon as he got a good feel for it, Alfred yanked his hand before, looking scared now. "What- what do I mean by that? You have a horse cock in your pants!" he stammered out, covering his face. He yelped and held his hand out and arms length. He had just touched a dick with that- a dick that wasn't _his_. Despite being gay, he was very conscious about that sort of thing.

"A horse..cock..?" Ivan looked confused. He grabbed Alfred by the shirt and pulled a little, "Come on, enough of this nonsense. Let's go back to kissing."

Shaky hands grasped for Ivan's coat again. "No- I- d-do you think that- just… I mean, are you just…chill with that? Like, you have this giant dick and it's…normal?" Alfred suddenly felt inadequate.

"I might be a little above average, but nothing significant." Ivan shrugged it off and sighed. He doubted they would be kissing anymore that day. "Why? Does it make you question your sexual superiority?"

"Just a little above average?" Alfred was getting frustrated, feeling _severely_ inadequate now. "N-no way, nooo way… That would mean- mean I'm…" _Small_. He had always just been a little bit above average, he had been so proud when he measure it to almost seven inches. And now this?

"You're just a little below average, Alfred. Honestly it's cute. Don't worry too much about it." Ivan ruffled his hair, his cock beginning to ache. He hissed. "If you want to gain some length, you just have to cut it off, da?"

Alfred was suddenly more comfortable with his size. "So, did people just…get bigger over time?" He tried to ignore the pulsing arousal in his pants, feeling the same ache that Ivan was.

"Da. Radioactivity exposure will do this to you. Do you want to take a shower with me?" Ivan asked abruptly, not wanting to feel the pain of blueballs. He kneaded himself through his pants.

A soft gasp escaped the blond. "I'm…" He wasn't sure. But… "Okay, I guess. But, uh…don't we need something controlling the shower?" It didn't seem like it was automatic. Then again, it was the future. He shouldn't make so many assumptions.

"That's your shower. My shower doesn't have a control panel. It's private and personal." Ivan stood from his seat and dragged the boy along. " This'll make your erection feel better. Come along."

"Really?" Alfred perked up a little and gladly pattered behind Ivan like a puppy. "So…together?" Okay, Alfred knew that it could come out as a little weird, but at the same time he was oddly excited.

"Of course. How else do you think we'd do it?" Ivan asked, pulling on the other until they reached his bathroom. It was small and cozy and warm.

Alfred shrugged and watched as Ivan started to fiddle with everything. "Uh… I'm ready, whenever you are. I'll just wait." He wanted to see Ivan naked. Ivan had seen him naked too many times to count- he wanted to see that returned.

"Remove your clothing. I'll get the water heated." Ivan nodded, twisting the shower module. Some things never changed. After he'd prepared the shower, the man removed his clothing, starting with his jacket. He hung it up on the hook before he slid off his undershirt, his jeans, and eventually his underwear.

Alfred was more readily able to give up his clothing than he probably should have been. He was used to it by now- Ivan seemed to do a lot of testing with some part of his body showing off. "It's not fair that you get to have a manual shower and I don't."

"Alfred, I didn't design the facility. It's probably older than I am. Some things you just have to deal with." Ivan wouldn't mind allowing the boy to utilize his shower, but he thought he was giving his subject more freedom and leeway than he should. Other scientists, and most of society, would deem this sort of behavior as irresponsible even. He was risking his reputation by letting Alfred run wild; he had to set some sort of red line.

"Oh. That's stupid." Alfred rubbed at his naked arms as he waited for Ivan to let him into the shower. He was cold and getting anxious. "Hurry uuuup, I want to shower, this is really cold." He whined and gave Ivan a nudge, rocking on his heels and squirming.

Ivan pet Alfred's hair back, ruffling his golden locks a little. The boy was so cute. "Be patient." He sighed and stepped inside the shower, waiting for Alfred to follow suit. It was just like an ordinary shower, the only difference being the cleanliness of it all. Dirt and grime just didn't seem to exist in this world.

Alfred thought that was a little creepy, but he didn't let it worry him. He stepped in beside Ivan, huffing softly as he found they were uncomfortably close. It wasn't like they were pressed up, all up in each other's junk, but it was still…confined. Confined and weird. Alfred shifted awkwardly, finding himself backed into the corner.

Alfred awkwardly pushed a little closer, to come under the spray of the shower. It seemed to completely encompass the entire shower, not just the middle. But even so, he gravitated towards the center. "Can you turn it up a little hotter?" This was still barely lukewarm to him.

Ivan nodded and said nothing, turning the dial just a tad in order to heat up the water. He'd found the water to be rather warm already, but he had to remember that the climate Alfred was used to was vastly warmer than his. He ran his fingers across the boy's cheek, suddenly having the urge to feel his temperature. They brushed the ends of his hair as he caressed his face softly.

Alfred jumped as Ivan touched him out of the blue, shying away automatically. He was always a little more reserved about this sort of thing, two people naked in front of each other. It was a lot different than just making out and grinding.

Ivan kept his hand suspended in the air as the smaller boy moved away, his face blank. In a soft voice, he asked, "What's wrong? Do you not want me to touch you?" He didn't move from his spot, simply watching the other with his amethyst eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to..ah...'make out' again." He was really enjoying this sensational practice. It was certainly unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"No, it's just-" Alfred flushed and sucked in a deep breath, "-Embarrassing." He was rather conservative, when it came to actual sex and intimate contact (handjobs didn't count). Anything where two parties were completely naked, nothing holding back, it was...different.

"What's embarrassing? Having me touch you or making out?" Ivan was befuddled. This sort of thing just didn't mean as much to humankind anymore. Nudity, intercourse, intimacy...none of it held much depth to the people. It was natural and normal.

"Being naked…together. I mean, it's not..._that_ embarrassing, it's just…" He always thought the first person he would be completely naked with, totally bared to another person, would be the time he lost his virginity. And he didn't mean that flippantly. "This is kind of fast for me."

"What's fast for you?" Ivan didn't bat an eye. "Alfred, you need to provide further explanation than that. Our cultures on these sorts of things are too different for me to correctly guess what you're referring to. Is being naked too fast for you? How so? It isn't registering with me."

"No, it's- it's being naked _together_." An exasperated breath left the blond. "That thing is kind of intimate, Ivan." To him, at least. He wouldn't put it past Ivan to think it wasn't intimate at all. "Sorry, it's- it's weird to me, okay? I always figured that the first time that I would be completely naked with someone else was when I was…you know, losing my virginity."

"Well, I can't have sex with you, Alfred. You're a male." Ivan smiled slightly, brushing Alfred's hair a little. "Nothing to worry about."

It wasn't as if Alfred had been _expecting_ Ivan to have sex with him- by no means- but oh god, the way Ivan said it. "Ivan… You can have sex with men. I mean…just kind of, masturbating, or touching each other, anything… That's sex."

Ivan shook his head. "Sexual intercourse is when a penis is inserted into a vagina in order to procreate, da? You don't have a vagina; I've examined your body far too much to even begin to fathom you having a secret vagina. You have a penis..." Ivan poked Alfred's cock for emphasis. "See?" His voice and persona dripped innocence.

Alfred grunted as Ivan touched him, jumping back. "Hey!" He was blushing and turned his head away, feeling foolish. "I-Ivan, sexual intercourse is just when you put your dick in somebody, it doesn't have to be a vagina." Plus vaginas were kind of scary looking. Alfred's testimony as a gay man.

"What else would it be?" Ivan cocked his head, legitimately confused. "Oh...you did seem to have quite a reaction to the stimulation to your prostate. Gay men stick their penises up another gay man's anus, yes? But that seems...illogical. How would you create a vital offspring using that method?"

"Uh…Ivan, two gays guys can't have kids together." Alfred sighed deeply and pulled, turning. "And yes, we have sex by fucking each other up the ass. Thats kind of…how it works between two gay guys."

"Of course they can't have an offspring. My question is why would you wish to commence in sexual intercourse if you can't produce children." Ivan sighed.

"Because…it feels good?" Alfred frowned, brow furrowing together. "You've never had anal sex? Like…at all? Not even with a chick?" Did anal sex just not exist anymore?

"I've told you many times, the culture these days is focused on producing a vital offspring. Sex for the sake of pleasure is rare. Of course, sex is also used for establishing ties and asserting dominance. I'm currently courting a woman. We're not planning on producing children in the near future, but we have coital meetings occasionally in order to keep the bond established." Ivan nodded. "People don't have anal sex anymore."

"Well…it feels good, so you should." Alfred couldn't believe that he was actually telling Ivan to go out and have anal sex. Oh well, he thought it was ridiculous. "You're crazy. Sex is really fun, I mean, I never once started getting busy with a girl to have a kid. Hell, I've never really…done a girl at all." He'd had his experiments. "I mean, whenever I was gonna start doing something with someone I only ever wanted to just get off."

"I've had sex many times with my mate. I've never found it very appealing." Of course, Ivan didn't really _like_ his mate either. She was a rather irritating specimen; she didn't like him much either. The primary meaning of their relationship was their biological compatibility. They would potentially produce strong, healthy, beautiful children; however, that sort of thing could wait. For a long while, if Ivan had anything to say about it.

"Then you're obviously not doing it right." Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. "I mean, if it's not fun then you're not doing it right." Alfred prodded Ivan in the chest with one finger, poking at it. "I mean, next time at least try to have fun!" …Wait a minute. "Wait, you have a- a girlfriend?"

"Hm? Ah, I guess you can put it that way. Why do you ask?" Ivan's brow twitched, his confusion partially making its way to his expression. He wasn't...completely confused by the question, but he didn't want to give out the wrong explanation.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something else. But then he pulled his words back, catching in his throat. "No reason." He wasn't jealous. He was just surprised. "You just don't seem like the type to have a girlfriend or anything." Or the type to be having sex.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ivan asked, his lips tugged into a straight line.

"Uh…" Alfred gulped and pulled his shaky hands back, peeling himself away from the Russian. "You're…you're making out with me. And you have a girlfriend." He wasn't a homewrecker. He held that sort of thing very important- relationships were important.

Then it clicked with Ivan. "Oh, Alfred, she's not...it's not like that. We're not in a romantic relationship. Most relationships made in modern times aren't romantic. Most relationships are based off of biological compatibility. My mate and I would have good, healthy children if we reproduced. That's all our relationship is." Besides, his relationship with Alfred wasn't anything that could possibly interfere. All they were doing was exchanging mutual pleasure; they couldn't reproduce. Ivan didn't see the problem here.

Ivan's flippant reaction didn't sit well with Alfred. A cold stone settled in his gut. "I don't care, she's your girlfriend and you're- y-you're…" _Kissing me and touching me and holding me and you won't stop._ Alfred pushed away, at arms length. "I don't want to keep kissing you if you have a girlfriend."

"Alfred, the only time I see my 'girlfriend' is maybe for a day or two every year. She always comes over and we have sex. We've been doing this since I was 127, and despite the amount of sexual interactions we've had, you're the first person I've ever kissed." Ivan stated, his tone containing a slight waver of irritation. He didn't want to stop kissing the boy. "What do you think that says about my relationship with this woman?"

"You have sex with her, and you say she's your '_mate_!'" Alfred was trembling with the anger and keeping Ivan away, as far as the small shower space could keep them. "I don't- I-I'm not…" He felt his eyes water a little. "I'm not a homewrecker!"

"You're not a homewrecker. You can't wreck a home if it doesn't exist, Alfred." Ivan sighed, brushing the boy's hair from out of his face. He hushed him softly. "Our meetings are purely coital. We don't _speak_, Alfred. I see her once a year, and all we do within that period is have sex in order to keep ties. Please don't cry."

"No, you- you don't understand!" Alfred was intruding on a relationship. He was intruding on two people's relationship, two people who- even if it was just sex- were _together_ in some romantic fashion. To Alfred, at least. "This is….this is important, Ivan, it's not- not okay..."

"We don't like each other." Ivan stated, still trying to calm the boy down. "Why does this matter so much? I'm saying this okay, so this should be okay. Don't fret over my concerns."

"I'm not- I-" Alfred was crying now. He didn't want to be a homewrecker. And no matter how much Ivan assured him, if Ivan was having sex with someone else, talking about someone as a 'mate', and that relationship had come before him. That relationship was no his to walk in on.

Ivan continue to stroke the boy's hair, hushing him and pulling him close. He began peppering kisses along Alfred's pale face in an effort to calm him down. Those kisses eventually made it to the boy's lips, and Ivan kissed his subject dearly.

The kisses, despite how awful he felt about them, helped to calm him down. He kissed back slowly, shakily gripping Ivan's biceps. "I-Ivan…" Thoughts of that woman Ivan was apparently seeing went out the window and all he could think about was kissing the Russian harder.

Ivan gratefully returned those kisses, putting his own sizeable amount of pressure behind his kisses as well. He pulled Alfred into a close, warm hug as he worked his mouth, sliding his hands up and down the younger male's naked form in attempt to comfort him. The intimacy was warm and wet, but comfortable.

"S-sorry, I just…" Alfred pulled away, resting his head on Ivan's chest. "It's hard to think, I just… I don't want to get between anything, because-" '_Because if you're going to kiss me I want you to kiss only me. I want you to only touch_ me.' Alfred just hugged him even harder, sniffling softly.

"You're not getting in between anything. There's nothing to get in between. My mate and I have known each other for 63 years, and the only interaction we have is in the bedroom. I don't like her, she doesn't like me. We're the best match when it comes to producing a vital offspring, but...well, we've stalled the procreation off for a reason. It would cause us to have to see more of each other." That was the last thing Ivan wanted to do. He hugged Alfred tighter, fluttering kisses into his blond hair. "I like you much more."

Alfred's breath hitched as he heard that. "Don't say things like that…" But secretly, it made him happy to know that Ivan would choose him over the woman he was going to have a kid with. …That sounded wrong. "Why would you have a kid with someone you don't even like? Why would you do anything you've talked about with- with someone you don't like… This is fucking stupid, you're supposed to do these things because you love someone! Have sex and have a baby and- and get married, have fun…"

"It's a different culture. People mate and bear children based on compatibility." Ivan nodded, nuzzling the other. "And a lot of people have 'affairs.' They're not frowned upon as they would have been in your day. The person is obligated to their child-bearer, but they form romantic and other sorts of relations with others. It's normal."

"No, that's-" Alfred grit his teeth, trying to grasp the concept. "That's not…not okay to me, okay? I'm not going to do this, okay? I just…can't." He felt morally obligated _not_ to. "You understand, right? Please understand."

Ivan pulled back and stared at him blankly for a few seconds before initiating another kiss. It'd worked last time, maybe it'd work again.

"No, Ivan," Alfred breathed as he pulled away, their foreheads bumping. "I'm just asking you, okay? Please, not when you have someone on the side, alright?" Not that Alfred was asking him to break up with his girlfriend or something. "Or… Not when I'm the someone on the side."

Ivan sighed and pulled away, wiping his lips, trying to remove the boy's taste from them. He cut off the shower abruptly and grabbed his towel, drying himself. It would have been illogical anyway. Alfred was his subject; such relations and bonds shouldn't be established between them. Alfred was also a male. All Ivan had wanted was the boy's friendship to begin with; he could live with just having that relationship. The kissing thing had just been a pleasurably bonus.

Alfred suddenly felt cold, and dejected when he saw Ivan wipe the kisses off his lips. "Sorry." He was just sensitive about this sort of thing, he didn't want to get in the way. Relationships were supposed to be special and untainted by a third party. "I didn't mean to push you away, I just- I don't like coming in as the side dish."

Ivan didn't respond. He slipped on a robe and left the bathroom, leaving Alfred alone in the shower. Anything he could have said to respond to that statement wouldn't have mattered anyway; might as well just ignore it. He walked off towards his office once more to presume his studies.

Alfred was hurt by that. He sighed deeply and went to grab a towel and rub himself down before he picked up his pajamas and left the bathroom. He mulled around a little and ended up in the den room, flipping on the television set, curling in on himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred didn't sleep well again. He sighed and rolled out of bed. When he went into the kitchen he found that Ivan had written up a few codes for him to use the machine. He couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he typed in a few codes and sat down with his bacon and eggs and waffles. He thought about finding the Russian, trying to talk to him about yesterday. He wanted to explain himself.

Ivan entered the kitchen shortly afterward, going to get himself a drink. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat at the sight of Alfred, though ultimately wasn't deterred by his presence. He carried on with his actions, not even sparing the boy a second glance. He planned on leaving the room as soon as he could.

Alfred felt his chest tighten a little as Ivan didn't even glance at him. "Ivan?" he asked as he scooted out of the booth, looking like he wanted to jump up and stop the doctor. "I want to talk, can we talk?"

"What would you like to talk about?" Ivan asked, tone blank. His expression didn't budge from its typical blankness. These days, a sliver of emotion tended to surface on his face when he was around Alfred; however, that sliver quickly dissipated whenever he was upset with the boy. It left his cold, expressionless, normal face behind.

Alfred was just as upset by Ivan's lack of emotion as Ivan was with him. "I'm- I just wanted to say sorry, about yesterday. Like I said, I didn't mean to push you away- and I thought about it more, and… I'm realizing that I get really defensive about things from my time and things from this time that are different, okay? You understand, right?"

"I'm not certain where you're going with this, but yes, I do understand that you tend to become defensive about our cultural differences." Ivan stated blankly. He didn't budge, but he didn't exactly look like his mind had been changed either.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for getting really emotional, I just… I mean, relationships are kind of…special to me, I guess. I don't want to feel like I'm imposing on one- and I know you said you don't even like her, okay, but- but I like _you_." Alfred hated to think that he could have damaged their growing relations.

Ivan was shocked by that, to say the least. It was the first emotion he'd shown that day. "You do?" Alfred had always acted so hostile and upset around him; it was hard to believe.

"Yeah, I do, okay? I just- I'm having a hard time adjusting to everything. I know that it's a lame excuse, I shouldn't get so defensive or so upset, but I can't help it! It's surprising and hard to cope with all these changes. I get caught up in thinking that things should be like how they used to be, and then- then it's not a big deal to you when they're not, but they are to me…" Alfred covered his face, red and embarrassed. He didn't want Ivan to think he was an emotional wreck or anything. "Just… I need time to cool down about these things, but then I think about it and then I'm fine, okay?"

Ivan sighed when he saw how distressed the boy appeared. He slid into the booth beside him and pulled the boy into his lap, kissing softly into his hair. He hushed Alfred sweetly before he mumbled in his ear, "I know it's a lot to deal with, and it must be hard for you. I'm doing the best I can to help you adapt to the environment, and I'm trying to help you understand our ways. I want you to be happy here."

"I know you are, and I really, _really _appreciate that you're trying to accommodate me so well. It really does help, but…sometimes I just get a bad case of culture shock and I need a minute to cry and scream and feel bad and then I'm okay, see? I totally understand what you mean now about not liking her but being with her for- okay I'm lying I don't understand it at all. But…but I know that you don't have to stop doing those things with her for me to…to kiss you." Alfred was trying hard to be sensitive, to properly display his words and explain them.

"You want to continue to kiss me?" Ivan asked, a small smile gracing his lips. "Ah...I'm glad you've come to understand me a little better. I'll try to give you a moment to cry when you need to too. Though I might attempt to calm you down and make you feel better. It's painful to watch you cry." Ivan kissed Alfred's temple.

"I really do like you, Ivan, I…" Alfred gulped and flushed, staring down at his lap, and hesitantly reaching out to take Ivan's hand. "I mean, more than I should, it's…" _Unhealthy._ "We don't know each other very well, but I feel like I can trust you, and…and with my predicament, I guess, it's… It's hard, okay? I like you, I like talking to you, even though you confuse the hell out of me."

"I could say the same about you." Ivan smirked, leaning over to place a kiss on Alfred's pink lips, their lips brushing softly. "I apologize for being so confusing. It's been hard learning about your way of life too."

"I know… I guess we have each other?" Alfred bit his bottom lip and leaned into the kiss, hands coming up to hold Ivan's face in turn. He smiled as they pulled apart. "Stop being such a good kisser already, you just learned like a couple days ago."

"You think I'm doing well?" Ivan asked, thrilled. He fluttered more kisses over Alfred's face. "Well, I learned from the best, da?" He pulled the boy closer as he kissed him dearly.

Yelping softly, Alfred sighed and leaned into Ivan's lips. "I'm not that good a kisser… You're just saying that because I'm the only one you've kissed." Alfred was being modest, he knew he was a good kisser. But still, he couldn't help but think that it was just because he was the only one Ivan had ever kissed.

"Would you like me to kiss around to test out that hypothesis?" Ivan purred, nuzzling the boy as he wrapped his arms around his slender waist. "I believe you're a good kisser. You got _me_ to find pleasure and comfort in such an action, despite my societal upbringing. That's an accomplishment."

"Really?" Alfred perked up as he heard that. "Good! Because you should be doing it because it feels good." Alfred suddenly had the urge to do something…more with Ivan. Something that he probably shouldn't have been thinking about. He couldn't help it- the only thing that came to mind was Ivan's gigantic cock. And he wanted to touch it.

"Really." Ivan affirmed, pulling Alfred into another kiss. He didn't bother deepening it, allowing the kiss to be soft and nice rather than raunchy.

Alfred wanted it raunchy. He wrapped one arm around Ivan's neck and kissed deeper, tongue probing at his bottom lip. His other hand went on a groping spree, hand moving over Ivan's chest, stroking his shoulder, his collar bone. And then cutting the shit and getting straight to grabbing his crotch.

Ivan jumped when his cock was suddenly touched. He opened his mouth against Alfred's, jutting his tongue our, just as he'd been taught, and attempted to deepen the kiss. His breaths were heavy and heated.

When he was able to go so far without being told to stop, Alfred went further. He kneaded at Ivan's crotch, stroking at the seams and hesitantly thumbing the zipper down. He was scared Ivan would reject him, but it didn't stop him.

Ivan didn't say anything. It was a weird and strange sensation to his lower areas, but he enjoyed the feeling. He enjoyed the attention. He pulled Alfred in closer, kissing him deeply as he dared.

When he still wasn't stopped, Alfred went further. He popped open the button and slowly worked his hand inside. He was gentle and gracious about it. He was doing his best not to jump the gun and spook Ivan off. He was excited just to get his hand all the way down his pants. "…I still can't believe how big it is."

"How big what is?" Ivan asked lowly under his breath, playing dumb. He knew the boy was referencing his cock; however, he wanted to make him _say_ it. Ivan dragged his hands up and down Alfred's body, feeling him up pleasantly.

"Your dick." Alfred gripped it tight and kissed Ivan harder. "Hey…wanna try something?" He already had Ivan's pants open for him, kneading him through his boxers and stroking him through the fabric. "Because I want to show you something. Something I'm guessing that you've never done before."

"What is this something?" Ivan asked, struggling to suppress his moans as Alfred stroked his cock. He'd never thought it could feel like this. It was indeed pleasurable when he had sex with his girlfriend just due to their anatomy, but it had never felt like _this_. Never to this extent. He pulled Alfred closer, kissing him tenderly.

"Something special." Alfred slid down to his knees, head knocking against the underside of the table. He licked his lips and tugged at Ivan's pants. "Just pull them down for me, okay? I'm going to show you something that feels super good." Because Alfred had a feeling blowjobs didn't exactly happen anymore. And if they didn't then he was going to make sure that Ivan didn't die without experiencing it first.

Ivan stared at him, his expression the epitome of confusion. He tentatively removed his underwear, deciding to trust the boy. Though that didn't keep him from asking, "Why are you down there? I can't kiss you if you're like that." He tugged on Alfred's hair softly, motioning him to come back up into his lap.

"Just give it a sec, okay? This is going to feel a lot better than kissing, I promise." Alfred shivered as he stared at the monster facing him. Well, monster for his time period. He wondered how much he could fit into his mouth all at once. If he could get halfway then he would be proud of himself.

One hand shakily gripped the base while the other pressed against Ivan's thigh nervously. He came in close, breath hot against the warm flesh coming close to his lips. He kissed the tip before anything else, and then slowly started to engulf it, starting with the head.

Ivan shrieked, fisting Alfred's hair and tugging on it with a little more strength than before. He moved farther back into his seat as he tried to take the boy's mouth off of his cock. His voice noticeably panicked, he inquired, "What are you doing?! Are you trying to eat my penis? Stop!"

Alfred yelped in pain, head knocking against the underside of the table. "Dude, chill out!" Well, he supposed this was his punishment for not warning Ivan about what he was going to do. "I'm trying to give you a blowjob! I'm not going to eat it, you dipshit." He supposed he was being a little mean with the name-calling, but _ow_ did his head hurt.

Ivan didn't even bother to ask what a 'dipshit' was; the fact that it was an insulting term was implied. Instead, he focused on the issue at hand. "What's a blowjob! Are you trying to bite off my penis? Why would you put it in your mouth? That's unsanitary."

"No! And I would think that you could, ya'know, clean it. Common courtesy, not just for me but for you too." Alfred rubbed at the back of his head and pouted. "A blowjob is when I take your dick in my mouth and suck on it. It feels good. It's, uh..." How was he supposed to explain this? Maybe he could get sciency with it? "It's oral sex, Ivan."

"Oral sex? I haven't heard of that. But I suppose it makes sense. Suction on the penis would cause it to become erect. And the human mouth is rather soft, warm, and wet...it's logical..." He rested his head on the headrest, gazing down at the boy. He felt much calmer now than before, his heartbeat and breathing not quite as erratic. "But the mouth is not a proper sperm receptacle."

"It is if you like the taste of cum." Honestly for Alfred it depended on the person. He'd...had his share of adventures. That, and he knew his own taste. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his own taste. "Now chill out, big guy." Alfred spread Ivan's legs once more and grasped for his cock, which he found was rapidly softening. he would fix that problem.

Ivan still didn't feel comfortable with this, which he clearly showed in the way he squirmed under Alfred's grasp. But he decided to allow it. Alfred said it'd feel _better_ than kissing, and he wanted to feel that. He knew he was becoming somewhat unprofessional with all of this, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Alfred was welcoming that uncaring attitude. He lapped up from root to tip and then tried once more to engulf Ivan's shaft, starting with the head. He looked up, blue eyes wide as he held Ivan's cock with one hand and slowly sunk down on him, throat clenching around him. He could only get a little less than half. But he had time to practice- Ivan was big, and he was eager to get some good time in.

Ivan bit his lip as he shut his eyes, surprised by the feeling. His toes curled as Alfred took more of him in, and he tensed up. It felt..._good_, but weird. Definitely weird. His breathing became heavier and quicker as Alfred began to apply suction, his face becoming red. Ivan didn't seem to be capable of controlling his emotions when he was being pleasured. He made small noises and gripped the edge of the chair, opening his eyes just a sliver to see Alfred staring back up at him. He almost shut his eyes again immediately, somewhat embarrassed.

Alfred thought it was cute, how Ivan wouldn't look at him. If not somewhat insulting. _'Baby steps,'_ he reminded himself, closing his own eyes as he tried to concentrate a little more, relaxing his throat and taking in more. _More_, he needed _more_. He pumped Ivan with his fist, circling around what flesh his mouth wasn't occupying. He was doing good, considering this was within the range of the first five blowjobs he had ever given.

Although Ivan desperately wanted to close his legs, he managed to keep them spread as Alfred continued to suck him down. He weaved his fingers into Alfred's hair, petting him vigorously as a result of his anxiety. Moans spilled from his lips as he struggled to keep his hips in place. He was becoming very horny with the act, Alfred's throat simply feeling divine contracting around his cock. How had he not have known of this before? Of any of this before? Why didn't it feel like this with his mate?

Alfred pulled off with a gulp of air, grinning up at Ivan before he teasingly jutted his tongue out and traced the slit of Ivan's urethra. "Man," he commented as he prodded at Ivan's tip, "You're more of a virgin than me." Not that he was completely innocent.

"How can you be 'more of' a virgin? One's virginity is marked by whether or not they've had sex." Ivan mumbled breathily, quivering in pleasure. He massaged Alfred's head some more, staring down at him expectantly. "P-please continue what you were doing." His toes curled again as he bit his lip, suddenly sheepish.

Alfred was practically beaming at the fact that he could make Ivan shy. Everything was an achievement at this point. "You want to bust in my mouth? I'll swallow it." Alfred wouldn't spit it out if anything, that was just rude. He figured if he was going to blow someone, it was just common courtesy to swallow. But that was just him. He swallowed Ivan's shaft once more, rolling down as much as he could take until his throat was clenching and his eyes were watering.

Ivan moaned loudly as the boy swallowed his cock once more, grasping Alfred's head and shoulders and everything within reach. Alfred's mouth just felt so warm and soft around his cock, it was incredible. His cock throbbed within the boy's throat, on the verge of ejaculation.

Seeing Ivan twitch and moan and feeling him pulse in his mouth, Alfred knew. he pumped a little faster, head bobbing and throat clenching a little tighter, sucking just a little harder. He looked up, eyes open wide, as if he were keeping a vigil. He was going to watch Ivan's face when he came.

Ivan's composed, blank expression was long gone. His face was red and contorted slightly from the pleasure, his eyes wide and breathing heavy. He thrust his hips up into Alfred's mouth as he made everything _better_, deep moans resounding from his throat. With a loud cry, he came into Alfred's mouth and he came _hard_. He'd never felt such intense pleasure in his life.

Nearly choking, Alfred caught as much of Ivan's orgasm as he could. Some ended up dribbling down the corners of his mouth as he choked down and swallowed what he could. "Man, that shit is sweet." Ivan probably ate plenty of fruit. Did that mean that he just ate healthy or something?

"I'm sorry." Ivan wasn't entirely sure what to say in that sort of situation. The statement was phrased like it was a bad thing, so an apology seemed to be in order. He pulled Alfred up into his lap before he buried his face in his shoulder. Ivan was too embarrassed to look him in the eye, but he definitely wanted him close. The experience had felt wonderful, but it was still strange. He needed the comfort.

Alfred couldn't help but snicker as he cuddled up to the bigger man. "You know, it's common courtesy to return the favour." He was mostly teasing- of course, if Ivan wanted to go ahead and return the favour then he most definitely wouldn't object. "I can tell you enjoyed yourself." Well, he couldn't actually tell, he just _really, really_ hoped Ivan liked it.

"I have to do that to you too?" Ivan's eyes widened as he pulled away slightly. He hadn't known that! He didn't want to put his mouth on the other man's _penis_, that was just unsanitary! He hardly even liked Alfred sucking on his cock. He'd definitely have to check up on Alfred later to make sure he hadn't contaminated himself with that act, surely.

"Uh...not if you don't want to." Alfred was disappointed by the look of terror in Ivan's eyes, but he didn't want to goad him into anything he didn't want to do. "Don't worry about it, okay, babe? I won't force you to do anything. But, uh...if you could give me a handy, that'd be great?" Alfred grinned sheepishly and shifted his legs, pajama pants tented.

Ivan could interpret what a 'handy' was. He nodded, pulling the boy into his lap. He held him close and slid his hands down to the hem of Alfred's pants, sliding them down his legs so that he was left in his underwear. Ivan rubbed at the bulge in his subject's underwear hesitantly, not entirely confident about this. It seemed weird to be doing this sort of thing to another man.

Alfred was enjoying the attention he was getting, even if it was minimal. "You gotta be a little rougher than that," he breathed, grasping Ivan's wrist and pushing him harder into his crotch. "Don't worry about being too hard on me. Trust me, you'll know when I don't like something." Unlike some people, Alfred wasn't afraid to coach their partners about how to please him.

Ivan released a breath as he pulled the other's underwear down, Alfred's erect cock springing up to attention. Pulling the boy in close and nuzzling him, Ivan took a stronger hold on the boy's cock, fisting it as he began to work his hand up and down Alfred's shaft. He thumbed the head teasingly as he stroked his subject slowly.

Alfred gasped softly and curled an arm around Ivan's neck, twitching and pushing up into the doctor's hand. "Your hands are really..." He sucked in a deep breath. "Really...soft." That was all he could manage to get out. Ivan's hand was blowing him away, not just the softness, but the tender touch, the heat, the tight grip... Everything.

Ivan didn't respond verbally to that. He pressed small kisses to Alfred's neck, nuzzling him fondly. Suckling the skin gently, he continued to work Alfred's erection with his hand. He quickened his strokes, pulling and tugging at the hot member in what he hoped to be a pleasurable way.

Mewling and whimpering under Ivan's hand, Alfred clung to him tightly and gladly tilted his head to give Ivan the access to his neck that he really wanted. His toes curled, just like Ivan's had, as he bucked his hips and twitched under the Russian's touches.

Alfred's scent was exquisite; he smelled sweet and natural. Ravaging the blond's neck, kissing and sucking at it, Ivan ground his hips against his subject's as he stroked him. He tightened his grip and applied a decent amount of pressure to it, his soft hands caressing Alfred's heated, red, sensitive skin. He could feel it pulsing beneath his palm; it was oddly pleasant.

Alfred was pleased by this as well- probably a hell of a lot more than Ivan was. He mewled and purred, hands clenching Ivan's lab coat as he suddenly went into spasms. "O-oh god...oh god... I-I'm coming, shit!" He felt the need to announce it, not wanting to surprise the Russian. He spurted his semen all over his hand, body twitching.

Ivan recoiled his hand once the heated semen spilled onto it, slightly surprised regardless of the warning. He didn't know what to do with it, so he held his hand out awkwardly away from his body, not wanting to stain his clothes. Regardless, Ivan pulled Alfred closer and nuzzled their temples together. He kissed the boy's lips softly.

Alfred wondered, idly, if he could get Ivan to lick it off his hand. "I eat a lot of junk food, it would be salty," he commented breathlessly. He knew for a fact which foods made you taste like what. He had made it his own little pet project.

Ivan gave Alfred a confused look at first, though quickly understood what Alfred was referring to. Curious about that statement, Ivan gave one of his fingers a tentative lick in order to taste Alfred's semen. If Alfred could swallow a mouthful of his semen, surely Ivan can merely _taste_ it. He nodded, redirecting his attention back to the boy, "Da, that would be correct. It is rather salty..."

Alfred couldn't help the big grin that stretched across his face. "Aren't you going to finish it?" He wouldn't force Ivan to, but he was curious if he actually could. "Yours reminds me of pineapple, honestly."

Well, it was the least he could do considering that he hadn't blown Alfred like he was supposed to. Ivan began lapping and licking mindlessly at his hand, devouring the essence coating his fingers. He slurped the cum up, closing his eyes as he licked it up. It was a little embarrassing, but Ivan pushed through it.

Alfred couldn't help but watch, entranced by Ivan's determination. He smiled and leaned in to give Ivan a big kiss on the lips. "Man...didn't think you'd actually go for it. Congats on your first load of spunk. Next time maybe we can cut out the middle man and go straight from my dick to your lips."

Ivan flushed and didn't respond right away, pulling Alfred into another hug. "Your sperm tasted really salty, but not as repulsive as I'd imagined. It wasn't bad." It wasn't delicious either, but Ivan wanted Alfred to feel good. He kissed his nose. "And maybe one day I'll give you a blowjob, though not today." It had been weird, Ivan needed his time.

Alfred was just proud that Ivan had called it a blowjob. "That's okay, doll. I can wait. I mean, you just learned about it just now, I wouldn't expect you to jump in and do it right away." He didn't expect it, but he sure as hell hoped for it. "So, uh..."

"Hm? Uh what?" Ivan asked, holding the boy dear. He sifted his hands through Alfred's soft hair, giggling for a moment. "Alfred, you have such a cute penis."

It took Alfred a moment to recover. "I-I- _what_?" 'Cute' was not the word he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear _impressive_ and _glorious_ and _oh my god_. Not cute. Anything but cute. "Don't call it that- I'm big, okay? In my time, I was big. Wicked big."

"But it is cute. Just like you." Ivan kissed the top of Alfred's head. "Honestly, your cock is rather proportional to your body. You'd probably be the right size if you weren't so short. You're adorable." He pinched Alfred's side.

"Stop it, I'm not cute, or- or adorable, or any of that..." Alfred flushed with embarrassment, hands covering his loins. He felt emasculated now. Dammit. "I'm not short, I'm..." Dammit, Ivan knew just what buttons to press- whether he knew he was pressing them or not. "Don't say things like that."

"But you are short. You're only 5'10", da? That is well below the average height for an adult male. That actually might be shorter than the average female height as well." Ivan hugged the boy tight. "It's alright. I find it charming."

"Please stop saying things like that," Alfred mumbled, pushing at Ivan's chest. "I don't-" He sucked in a sharp breath as he had to really think about it. "Want to hear about how I'm smaller and- ..._less_ than everyone else."

"You're not _less_, Alfred. Just a different size. And that's quite alright." Ivan twirled a particular lock of Alfred's hair with his fingers. "Do you want to go lie down with me? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah...same," Alfred, whispered, unsure if he wanted to actually lie down with Ivan. He was a little hurt by the comments made towards him, despite how he knew he shouldn't be so touchy. "We can nap, I guess. I'll lay down with you." Maybe it would help him feel better, and he wouldn't feel so bad if he were warmer. It was a little chilly.

Ivan smiled and gathered Alfred into his arms, lifting him up as he stood himself. He held the boy comfortably as he made his way to his bedroom. Ivan craved the warm blankets; he wanted to pull them up around the two of them so that they could rest peacefully.

Alfred didn't respond well the the carrying thing. He pushed himself out of Ivan's arms, dropping onto the floor. "I can walk," he mumbled, playing it off as not wanting to be vulnerable and strutting off in the direction they had been walking. It took him a few seconds to realize he didn't even know where Ivan's room was. He waited.

Ivan soon caught up to Alfred, bypassing him as he lead them to his room. He tapped in his key and the door slid open for the two of them. Ivan stood off to the side, allowing Alfred to enter the room first.

Alfred went in and flopped right down on the bed, curling up and yanking the blankets all around him, thoroughly messing up what had been a neatly put together bed. "This is comfy," he said with a small smile as he peeked out from under the comforter.

"It's no different from your bed. Only slightly bigger." Ivan nodded, approaching the young boy and sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I'm glad you find it to your tastes." He began to undress, removing his shirt first before discarding his pants.

"Uh…why are you undressing?" Alfred rolled over for Ivan to get up on the bed, pulling the blankets up a little more around his body, still clothed in the white pajamas he always wore. "Do you sleep in your underwear or something?" _Please don't say naked, please don't say naked…_

"I don't normally wear anything to bed. Do you?" Ivan looked at Alfred quizzically, expecting an answer. "I find it to be more comfortable and freeing. I heard many males from your time did the same."

_Oh god, he sleeps naked._ Alfred wasn't above wearing nothing but underwear, but naked? No, that was just impractically. And it could get cold. "No, I've been sleeping in these white pajamas since I've been awake." He gulped and let himself take in Ivan's body once more, finding himself admiring it. When wasn't he?

"Oh. Well, that's fine too." Ivan then slipped his underwear off before climbing under the blankets once more. He pulled them around his body and faced his subject for the moment.

Alfred wasn't sure what to do besides just look. But he resolved to lean in and cuddle up against the doctor, sighing softly at the warmth that pressed against him. "This is nice."

Ivan pulled him up against his body, pressing into the younger male. He sifted his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner, making soft hushing sounds. He wasn't aware of the fact that people of Alfred's time were sensitive when it came to nudity. Nudity in the future wasn't seen as a big deal; seeing naked people walk by on the street was a regular occurrence. Clothes just didn't seem that important. Of course, most people wore them to be courteous or decorative.

Alfred's breath hitched as he felt Ivan's hand carding through his hair, keening and leaning into the touch. He put a hand on his chest, snuggling in a little closer. Though uncomfortable, this situation was by no means bad. "I like this," he said, plain and simple. He wanted Ivan to get the message to keep going.

Ivan kissed Alfred's hair, continuing to pet him kindly. He hiked a leg over Alfred's, pulling them tighter together. It felt nice, having another body beside him like this. An undeniable warmth spread through Ivan's body at their proximity, a warmth he'd never felt with anyone else.

Alfred smiled and idly traced a random pattern on his chest, wrapped a curl around his finger. "I like this. And…I uh, I know that I can be a pain in the ass, but…" He was grateful that Ivan was so good to him. "Glad it's you and not someone else."

"I like this too. You're very warm. Of course that's normal with body heat, but...yes." Ivan offered lamely, snuggling his subject. "I'm glad you like me then. I'll admit this is rather unprofessional of me, allowing you to sleep with me like this. But I'm willing to do it for you. Just promise not to murder me in my sleep or anything." It was phrased like a joke.

Alfred laughed, thinking it was actually a joke. "I won't murder you in your sleep. I mean…then I wouldn't get to kiss you and cuddle with you…and yell at you." Alfred meant that teasingly- he hoped Ivan didn't take him seriously.

Alfred should have known better not to kid with Ivan like that. "Why would you want to yell at me?" He looked confused but didn't dwell on it for long, "Well I'm glad then. Because I want to kiss and..Uh...'cuddle' you."

"It was a joke, okay?" Alfred made a face, but instead just cupped Ivan's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "I love cuddling, I have to admit that I'm a snuggler." He pulled the blankets tighter around them so he could dive in closer to Ivan as if he were making his point.

Ivan smiled softly and nodded, wrapping an arm around Alfred's body to bring him closer. He kissed the boy right back on the lips, daring to deepen it. Their tongues intermingled for a few moments before Ivan replied, "I like holding and kissing you."

"Good, because I want to keep doing it." Alfred had to remind himself not to get too carried away. He didn't want to go all the way. Just kissing and touching and cuddling close for warmth and romanticism. "You're a good kisser. Never would have guessed I was your first."

"I learn quickly." Ivan smiled somewhat shyly, burying his face in Alfred's neck. He breathed in his perfect scent, feeling that flawless, soft skin against his face. This sort of thing felt forbidden; he should not be this intimate with a test subject. But he couldn't help it. Alfred was beautiful. Ivan wanted him close.

Alfred licked his lips and leaned in to nuzzle the Russian, fingers sliding through his hair. He didn't think anything about how this might not be the best thing to do, but he loved it. He wanted Ivan close, to touch him, to hold him. If they weren't supposed to be doing this then damn, why would they leave two gay guys alone with each other and no one to supervise?

Ivan kissed the boy softly, huddling into his warmth. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable in the arms of the other male. Possibly because of his perfect form, but Ivan didn't really know. He just knew that he'd never felt like this before with anyone else, and he didn't want it to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Nothing too questionable in this chapter, however there is some religious talk. Anything expressed in this story by a character is not actually my opinion.

* * *

Ivan woke up the next day with Alfred in his arms. They'd fallen asleep snuggling, close and warm. Ivan could feel Alfred's hot breath skate across his neck as he snored softly, looking rather adorable in his arms. Ivan wanted to hold the boy like this for the rest of the day...but he knew they couldn't. They had testing to do...though today's test would be a little different.

Pressing up to the boy, Ivan sighed happily. He enjoyed Alfred's company...though he was confused as to what was pressing against his leg. It was hard and...did Alfred have an erection? Ivan peeked under the covers to see that that hard thing pressing against his thigh was indeed located where Alfred's penis should be. Confused, Ivan reached for it and grabbed it. It felt warm and pleasant in his hand...but he was confused as to why the boy was so aroused.

Alfred snorted in his sleep and grumbled under his breath, still unaware of his surroundings. He whined and curled up a little tighter, breathing shallow as his cock was gripped. He wasn't exactly aware of morning wood until he actually woke up.

Ivan held Alfred closer, kissing his temple. The cock was still firm in his hand. He was torn between stroking it and simply waking Alfred up. He decided to do both as he began to run his hand up and down the boy's shaft, tapping his shoulder to wake him.

Alfred grunted and awoke with a soft moan, eyes fluttering open. "Mmmph… Ivan, what are you doing?" he mumbled as he started to grind into the hand stroking him. "Hahh… F-fuck, why did you get me hard? Nnng…" Now he couldn't take his morning piss without needing to concentrate.

"You were already hard." Ivan confirmed, continuing to stroke the stiff cock beneath his hand. "I'm trying to help. Is my help not wanted? I can stop if you'd like..." He played with the head of the engorged member, thumbing the slit. The man felt himself becoming somewhat aroused with the action.

Alfred mewled and clung to the Russian as he was stroked. "Ohh, w-well… I guess it is nice to take care of it like this." Whenever he'd gotten morning wood in the past he'd just waited for it to go down, or taken a cold shower. This was nice too.

Ivan continued to stroke the boy's erection, squeezing it as he glided his hand along the shaft at a fast pace. He hoped it was pleasurable for the boy...he still didn't have much experience in this area. He stared Alfred straight in the eyes, watching his face as it grew red.

Alfred gasped, wetting his lips and arching his back. "Oh, baby… C-come on, s-squeeze it, move faster," he breathed hastily, placing his hand on Ivan's wrist, guiding him. "Th-that, right there…hahhh…" He loved getting hand jobs. "Man, your hands are soft."

Ivan tried his best to meet Alfred's demands. He quickened his movements, applying just a bit more pressure to the boy's erection. He held Alfred close, watching all of those small details in his pleasured face. His slight twitching, his squinted eyes, his wet lips. It was all beautiful. Ivan placed a small kiss to the boy's lips, just a brush, unable to resist the temptation. Alfred was just too adorable.

Alfred mewled and came with a soft, muffled cry as he buried his face into Ivan's neck. He came down from his high with a little gasp, whining softly. "Oh man… Gotta admit, that's a really nice way to wake up," he snickered as he placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders to push himself up. He stretched out, feeling thoroughly refreshed.

Ivan smiled, sitting up as well while admiring Alfred's lean body. The way the white pajamas draped from his body made the boy look rather pure...innocent. Perfect. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, bringing him in closer. He enjoyed having Alfred's warmth close to him. "I have an experiment we have to do today...though it's quite different from the ones we've had so far."

"What experiment, babe?" Alfred couldn't say he was exactly thrilled. But he knew that Ivan would make him as comfortable as possible. He turned in Ivan's grasp and kissed him gently, licking his lips with a smirk. "After we're done with it do you think we could have some fun?"

"Of course. We can watch the television if you'd like...maybe play a game..." Ivan nodded, oblivious to the implication in those words. "Anyway, the experiment is conducted more for...uh...my sake. I'm confused upon how gays find sex pleasurable. I'm struggling to comprehend it."

"Uh…" Alfred made a face a the Russian. "…Is this experiment…sex?" Were they going to blink under the guise of science in order to go all the way? Was this Ivan trying to take the plunge? …This was hilarious. Alfred couldn't help but start to snicker behind his hand.

"Nyet. I can imagine why the...uh...man who places his penis in the other man's anus would find sexual pleasure in the act. I'm just confused as to why the other man would find it pleasurable. The prostate seems to be a factor, but I'm not sure why that would be enough to overcome the pain of penetration of the anus." Ivan nodded, looking puzzled. "So I've devised an experiment that would include essentially pistoning a phallic, inorganic object inside your anus. Of course, seeing as this isn't an ordinary experiment that really has anything to do with your genetic traits, this experiment is optional. If you find it to be inappropriate, you don't have to agree to it."

"So…I'm basically just going to be masturbating with like, a fucking machine?" It wasn't an actual dick going inside of him, so it wasn't really giving up his virginity. He was okay with this. He'd never had a dildo before, and he'd never penetrated himself with anything bigger than two fingers, so this was a good opportunity for him.

"Essentially, yes." Ivan nodded, keeping his arms wrapped around the other's waist. "I'm curious to see what's so appealing in the act. I'm hoping it will possibly satiate my other curiosities as well. I'm not sure why I have such a strange attraction to you. I keep having the impulse to hold and kiss you...and I enjoyed the oral sex the other day, despite how unethical it was. It's all very strange to me."

"Uhh…" Alfred stared at the Russian, laughing a little more behind his hand. "That is really fucking gay, dude. Are you gay?" Alfred sat up a little straighter and leaning in, smiling curiously. It would be nice to be around someone like himself, to finally find someone else who was gay.

"No, of course I'm not gay. Don't be preposterous." Ivan quickly responded, resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder. Really, he was beginning to doubt himself...but no. He couldn't be gay. That was just absurd. Nobody was gay anymore. Kissing down the boy's neck, he murmured, "I just like being around you."

"It's okay to be gay, Ivan," Alfred murmured with a shy smile as he clutched the Russian's face, kissing gently over his face. "Well, I don't mind helping in your experiment or anything, but…" He leaned back and licked his lips. "Do you just…watch?"

"For the most part, yes. I will also be monitoring the pleasure centers in your brain to see the extent you feel this pleasure." Ivan nodded, nuzzling the younger male.

Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Okay, do we have breakfast first and then experiment? I'm totally up for it. Whatever happens, I can take it." He could take a pounding. He assumed.

"Let's do the experiment first. It won't take long. We can eat afterwards...this is the only thing I have planned for the day, so I'd rather get it out of the way." Plus Ivan was slightly excited about this. He wondered how Alfred would react. Would he make those beautiful expressions he always made when Ivan pleasured him?

Alfred couldn't help but grin, nodding and rolling out of bed. "Okay, come on, let's do it." He was excited too- he was always interested in going all the way, but he had never found anyone to date, or anyone he even liked to do it with. This was a nice change.

Ivan lead him to the laboratory where he had the equipment already set up. There was a chair with a hole in the bottom, a phallic object modeled to look like a penis attached to a contraption with and engine beneath it. The chair had metallic straps to hold the boy in place and was also adjustable. "Which position would you prefer? On your back or simply sitting down?" Ivan asked.

"Man, this is some pretty high-tech equipment for something I bet you just came up with now," Alfred laughed as he plopped down in the chair. It was very comfortable, with spot for his legs to go if he were leaning back. "I want to just sit like this. I mean, it'll be like riding, right?"

"I suppose so. The contraption has been used for other sexual experiments...we just happened to have one here." Ivan nodded, approaching the boy. "You'll need to remove your clothes."

"Well, yeah." Alfred laughed and started to strip, until he was completely bare. "Man, this is exciting. I've never been totally penetrated like this. I mean… I know it's probably gonna hurt a little, but I'm psyched."

"The machine is designed to go at a human-like speed, slow at first with increasing intensity. It also responds to your body signals. If it senses that you're in an unusual amount of pain, it'll slow down or cut off completely." Ivan nodded, strapping the boy into the chair. "The bonds are mostly for leverage."

"Mhm, I get it," Alfred hummed as he got comfortable. "Let's do this, I can take it." He wiggled in the seat and spread his ass a little more, spreading his legs next as he glanced down to stare through the hole, looking at the dildo. "That's kinda big…"

"It's average in modern times, Alfred. Remember what I told you? How people have grown over the past 500 years?" Ivan walked over to the controls, hovering his finger over the button. "Are you ready?"

"I know, I know, ugh… Don't remind me. Geez, just commenting on how it's kinda big for me. I get a lot of lube, right? Because otherwise this is going to hurt like a bitch and I don't want to hurt like a bitch." Alfred was still excited, but a little anxious now, seeing how large the dildo was.

Ivan nodded, "The phallic object is lubricated. It'll open up initially to shove a smaller finger-sized object up your anus. This object will rub and spray your anal walls with lubricant. It should be satisfactory for the procedure."

"Oh… Well, that's not too bad." It all sounded very uncomfortable, but Alfred had no problem doing all this. "Well, what are we waiting for? I can do it," he professed, grinning and leaning back, trying to relax. He didn't want to hurt himself or anything by being too tense. That was a no brainer.

Ivan simply gave the boy yet another nod, finally pressing the button to start the procedure. He watched as the lubricator slid up the boy's ass, slowly but surely. He glanced at his monitor to make sure everything was operating smoothly before redirecting his focus on Alfred's face. He wanted to see how he'd react.

Alfred gasped softly as he felt the little device push inside him. It wasn't that bad, just cold. It felt weird when the lube was sprayed inside him, but it soon passed, and he could feel the little lubricator pulling back and soon the larger phallus pushing up against his lubricated ass. "Mn…" He was scared that he wasn't quite prepared enough, but as the phallus pushed up inside him easily he found that so long as it went slow it was fine. "It doesn't really hurt… But- but don't make it go fast or anything. I-I need time."

"It adjusts to your needs, Alfred. If you don't want it to go fast, it won't go fast." Ivan confirmed, leaning back as he watched Alfred get impaled on the object, his lithe body spasming just a little. "Don't worry about it."

"O-okay," Alfred murmured as he fidgeted on the object impaling him. Oh god… "Mmm, a-alright, hahhh…" He was mostly just saying things out loud for his own comfort. The phallus began to slide up deeper, until everything was sheathed within him. "Oh!" he squeaked, eyes going wide as it pressed against his prostate. Oh _god_ did that feel good.

Alfred's noises were simply adorable. His squeaks and moans and whimpers...all of the sounds were simply _beautiful_. Ivan relaxed as he watched how Alfred's ass swallowed the phallus easily, the pace even and steady. It was slowly picking up pace as the boy's desire and noises escalated.

Alfred was enjoying himself thoroughly. He mewled and whined as the phallus picked up speed within him, eyes rolling back in his head as his prostate was struck every time. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck, yes, harder, faster, fuck!" Alfred knew it didn't need his words to respond to him, but damn did he feel the need to be vocal.

Ivan was miffed by how much the boy seemed to be enjoying this. But his monitor checked it out: he was feeling an immense amount of pleasure. Ivan smiled softly as he saw how much Alfred was affected by this. However, he couldn't deny his own arousal tingling in his loins. Watching Alfred's face so contorted in pleasure, the phallus pistoning in and out of his hole...it was erotic. He could imagine himself giving Alfred these reactions, this pleasure.

"Oh god, I'm gonna- I'm g- c-cum!" Alfred screamed as he exploded over himself, trembling and going limp in the chair. The dildo stopped with his thoughts, slowing down and coming to a rest position. "Mmmnnn… Oh g-god, fuck, that was amazing," he whispered as he was slowly passing out.

Ivan smiled, pressing another button that shuts down the machine. He approached Alfred's limp body, releasing his bonds. "I see that you enjoyed yourself. I suppose gay sex is pleasurable for both members." The scientist himself had a hard-on just from watching Alfred get plowed, though he opted not to vocalize this. He hoped it didn't show.

Unfortunately it did. And Alfred noticed. He grabbed Ivan's crotch with a shaky grin. "Man, you look like you enjoyed the show. I know I did. Why don't I suck you or something?"

"Well..um..." Ivan knew it'd be more professional to say no, but...he couldn't deny that he wanted it. "Alright. Let's do it in the lounge." He tugged Alfred along, excited for the oral sex. It had felt incredible last time; he wanted to duplicate the feeling.

Alfred happily jumped up, though he lost the spark in his step as a sting if pain shot up his spine. "Ow…" Okay maybe there _were_ some negative effects to being fucked so hard so fast. Oh well. He took Ivan's hand and practically dragged him towards the lounge. He wanted this as much as Ivan did.

Ivan tried to keep pace. He followed the boy to the lounge, sitting in the booth on arrival. He pulled his pants down, pulling out his cock and lightly stroking it to tide him over.

Alfred slid in beside him and placed a hand over Ivan's crotch, grinning to him. "Man, I don't think I'm really ever going to get tired of sucking you off, because shit does your dick look nice." He was a sucker for the big guns, what could he say? He clutched the Russian's thick, engorged shaft and leaned his head down to brush his lips against the head.

Ivan moaned, thrusting up just a tad at that. He looked at Alfred expectantly, leaning back and relaxing in his seat. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful boy would be willing to perform such a lewd, sexual act on him. It was amazing and alluring. Ivan's breath hitched as he watched the boy press his lips to the head of his cock.

"Mmm…" Alfred purred as he took the head into his mouth, engulfing it and taking as much down his throat as he possibly could. He choked every now and then, and fixed it by pulling off to take a breath of air, and then diving right back down and sucking up as much as he could. What wasn't in his mouth he stroked with his hands, cupping Ivan's balls and tugging gently.

Moaning at the oral attention, Ivan's toes curled at the pleasure he received from this. He gripped Alfred's hair softly, bending over as his cock was sucked. He massaged the boy's scalp comfortingly, whimpering at the sensation. He enjoyed the act, but Ivan didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

Alfred was delighted by Ivan's noises and reactions. And his cock. Could never forget that. He mewled softly and sucked hard and sweet, pulling up every now and then to swirl his tongue around the tip. Damn did he like that. "Shit… Wanna cum in my mouth again?"

"D-da." That was all Ivan could manage to squeak out. He bit his lip and mewled, watching Alfred's tongue dance along the head of his erection. He dug his fingertips into his sleeves, moaning as Alfred sucked him off. He was almost there.

Alfred wrapped his lips around the Russian's thick shaft, sucking and bobbing his head eagerly. Ivan didn't seem like the guy to squeak and mewl and moan like that, but Alfred loved it. Ivan was goddamn adorable sometimes. "Just shoot it into my mouth whenever you want," he murmured, making good on his promise to suck and lick the Russian to completion.

A few more bobs of the head was all it took. Ivan soon burst into Alfred's mouth, a loud moan erupting from his lips as his eyes rolled back. He went limp as he relaxed against the booth, feeling utterly at bliss. That had felt _wonderful_.

Alfred rolled the semen around in his mouth as he pulled out, sliding it over his tongue and smirking at the Russian. He sat up and yanked Ivan into a kiss, sharing his semen with him in the most intimate gesture he could think of.

Ivan squeaked when he tasted his own semen in his mouth, a little disgusted by the act. He squeezed his eyes shut and just took it, however. He didn't particularly enjoy it...it wasn't sanitary, but he didn't want to push Alfred away either.

Alfred ended up swallowing most of it anyway, breathing hard as he pulled away. "Damn was that nice." He kissed Ivan gently this time, smirking as he curled a finger in Ivan's platinum hair. "Did you like it?"

"D-da." Ivan mumbled lowly, holding Alfred close. He rested his forehead on the blond's shoulder. "It was very pleasurable. Thank you." He kissed Alfred's shoulder lightly, feeling cuddly now.

"Sorry, maybe I should have asked if you were okay with snowballing," Alfred laughed breathlessly, leaning against him and closing his eyes. "Damn do I feel good."

Ivan assumed what snowballing was and ignored the comment. He just held the boy close, enjoying his warmth. "I'm glad you do. Maybe we should dress you again. We forgot your clothes in the lab..."

"I don't mind being naked," Alfred admitted with a grin. "I mean, so long as the heat is turned up I'm cool with walking around naked." Unless he wasn't allowed to. He didn't see why he shouldn't, after all no one else was in the entire building.

"Ah, alright. I just didn't think your people were that comfortable with the idea of being naked." That's what Ivan had gathered anyway. Alfred hadn't been thrilled about nudity when he'd first entered the facility.

"Well, you're the only one around, and I don't mind being naked around you," Alfred admitted with a wide smile, leaning in to kiss the Russian.

Ivan smiled as well, kissing the young boy back. "As long as you're comfortable." He nodded, pulling Alfred in close. "Would you like to have some food now? Or watch TV?"

"Yes," Alfred said, not specifying which. It was obvious he wanted both, so just saying yes seemed the appropriate answer. "Man, I could go for about a thousand burgers right now. Or just ten. Ten is okay."

"You know you're only allowed one at a time, Alfred, I don't know why you keep insisting you have 10 every time I ask." Ivan replied, beginning to stand. He dragged Alfred up with him. "Come along. Let's make you a burger."

"Can I please at least have two at a time? Please? I promise I'll eat both!" Ugh, Alfred just didn't want to wait between burgers. He wanted to right from one to the next. "Please? I can eat them both, I'll go quick! And maybe a third after that?"

"Fine. I'll make 2. You had better eat them. I don't tolerate waste." Ivan responded, pressing the order into the machine. If Alfred was going to complain, he'd better be able to actually finish both.

"Oh, totally! I can do it easy!" Alfred boasted as he wiggled in his seat, making grabby hands for the two burgers that came his way. When he bit into them he could swear they tasted like sweet victory.

Ivan sat down next to the boy, a bowl of soup in hand. He smiled politely to Alfred before digging in, rather hungry.

Alfred was already done with his first burger by the time Ivan had sat down with his soup. "These are delicious," he groaned as he bit into the second. He finished it in as few bites as possible before licking his greasy fingers. "Third?"

"This is your last one." Ivan nodded, getting up to make him a third. The last thing he needed was for his test subject to gain a ton of weight while he had him under his supervision. Returning with the burger in hand, Ivan asked, "So how are you liking it here?"

"What do you mean specifically?" Alfred asked as he unwrapped his third burger, huffing as he heard his limit. "I like the food and I like you. But I don't like all the experiments." They still bothered him immensely. "How much more do I have to doooo?" he whined as he shoved his face into his burger, hoping the taste of the food would help. "I don't like the experiments."

"I have to do as much as necessary, Alfred. Once I figure out how to isolate the regeneration gene, the experiments will stop. At least they're becoming less frequent, da?" Ivan asked, ruffling the boy's hair. He had most of the information he needed for now. Once he made progress, the experimentation would become regular again.

"There shouldn't be any experiments because they're inhumane and dumb as shit." That was Alfred's two cents. It didn't mean much, but hell he would keep saying it.

"Half of the 'experiments' I've run have been basic check-up routines, Alfred. Some are inhumane, da, but don't you find comfort in the fact that you're advancing science? When we figure this out, you'll be saving millions of lives."

Alfred still didn't look very impressed. "Millions of lives that probably shouldn't be expanded. Humans aren't meant to live forever. I wasn't mean to live forever, you weren't meant to live forever, no one is. It's a sad existence."

"Who determines how long we're meant to live? If it can be done, then maybe it should be done. I don't see the con." Ivan stated, drinking his soup.

"But- our bodies naturally start breaking down when we're like, thirty! That's an indication that we way outlive what our bodies are mostly capable of." Alfred was getting frustrated with Ivan now. He was convinced his thoughts were right.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture, Alfred. Yes, while this is true for most people, it's _not true for you. You're_ the next step in evolution. We want to update the rest of humanity to your standards. So far it's worked."

"Well- well you shouldn't! Because I'm not an evolution I'm a freak!" Alfred hated to think that he was the freak, but goddamn he didn't like this. "It's unnatural, Ivan! I mean, if everyone can live forever then what's the point of- of believing in God, going to heaven, any of that?"

Upon hearing that Alfred was religious, Ivan didn't say another word. He didn't want to offend the boy. Instead he let the matter drop, continuing to drink his soup.

That just made Alfred angrier. "Dammit, Ivan! Answer me!" He didn't like not being answered, his words brushed off like nothing. He wanted answers. He wanted this conversation. He _wanted_ to hear Ivan's thoughts, no matter how upsetting they might be.

"Alfred, people don't really believe in that sort of thing anymore. Well, some do. Religion has survived, but...it's certainly not as widespread as it would have been in your time. Forgive me if I'm cynical towards the notion."

Alfred wasn't offended that Ivan didn't believe, but he was a little offended that Ivan outright refused to talk to him about it in the first place. "Even- even those people become immortal like you? Like me? Even those people give up the chance of going to heaven?"

"Alfred, we can still _die_. That's the point of isolating this gene. Those people do become immortal like the rest of us because they know that, unless we find out the secret to regeneration, they probably will die one day. Now whether or not they accept the regeneration ability once it's made available is another story." Ivan nodded, weaving a hand through Alfred's hair. He wanted the boy to stay calm.

Alfred yanked his head away. "Dammit, Ivan, that's not the point. The only way they would probably die is if they got in some horrible accident- and let's face it, this is the future, when do accidents happen? They commit suicide- and suicide is a sin- or they get murdered. I don't see any crazy axe murderers running around."

"Says the boy who hasn't even seen the outside of this facility. You'd be surprised how many people do die. Just because it's the future doesn't mean it's perfect."

"Then why don't you _show_ me what's outside, hunh? I doubt you have people dying left and right like you did back in my day. People died like every three seconds. More than that!"

"Would you prefer it if we did?" Ivan asked, looking over to the boy. "I see that this subject is a sensitive one for you. I apologize for bringing it up."

"Yeah, it is kind of a sensitive subject." Alfred didn't appreciate that Ivan seemed to be making light of his feelings. "Religion is kind of a big deal for me." Even if he wasn't exactly _devout_ he sure as hell believed. And honestly, never being able to die or go to heaven kind of interfered with that.

"I apologize for my insensitivity. I hadn't meant to anger you." Ivan mumbled, finishing his soup. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling about the situation. I was hoping you were feeling better about being here." He'd hoped their friendship had made things more bearable.

Alfred sighed deeply and pushed his wrappers away ad he buried his face into his arms. God, that was such a downer. And he had thought things were getting better. He felt stupid and dammit he hated this. He wanted to just sleep.

Ivan was discouraged by a lack of response. Feeling dejected, he stood from his seat, opting to leave the room. Maybe he should concentrate on getting his work done.

Alfred felt immediately bad as he heard Ivan leave the room. He flopped over on his side for a while before he ran off to apologize. "Ivan?" he called out softly as he knocked on the door to Ivan's study.

"Da?" Ivan called back, hunched over his work. He wasn't hostile towards the boy nor was he friendly. He just sounded...deflated.

Alfred flinched and slowly pushed inside the room. "I wanted to apologize for snapping," he mumbled, fiddling nervously with the doorknob. He was still naked. "I'm sorry." He had forgotten how sensitive Ivan was.

Ivan sighed, looking over his should at the boy. "I just want you to be _happy_. What will it take for that to happen? Besides the unethical. We can't stop experimenting." Ivan frowned.

"Uh… Can you not be so sensitive to when I get pissy? I mean… I _know_ I get pissy, Ivan. It's not exactly a news flash. Just because I get pissy doesn't mean that you need to storm off like that." He didn't want to drive Ivan off.

"You didn't answer my question." Ivan sighed, turning back to his work. He wasn't good at tolerating anger. He'd never had to deal with it before; everyone else concealed their emotions. He didn't like anger and he didn't know how to handle it.

"That is what will make me happy! Don't run off when I'm getting really pissy." Alfred walked to Ivan's side and looped his arms around his neck. "I mean, I know I can get really annoying and angry over dumb things, you're allowed to tell me to shut the fuck up."

"I'm not that rude." Ivan sighed, though he turned his head to nuzzle the other's. He enjoyed their closeness. "I apologize for storming off. I'm not good at handling the emotion of anger when it's expressed so vividly. I've never had to before."

"Well… You can tell me to calm down. I mean, I probably won't. But please don't storm off like that," Alfred mumbled as he plopped himself in Ivan's lap. "I mean, you need to tell me not to get so upset, or- or just tell me to shut up, okay?"

"I'll try." Ivan nodded, pulling the boy in as he kissed his cheek. He enjoyed his warmth, his lithe, nude body in his lap. He was gorgeous.

Alfred pulled both his legs over so he was sitting in Ivan's lap longways. "You better try because I get really upset when you're upset and I don't want to upset you. Because then it's just one long ass vicious cycle of 'God dammit Ivan, stop being upset.'"

Ivan smiled at the quirky way Alfred phrased that, pulling him in close and kissing his forehead. "Alright. I'll try then." He ruffled Alfred's hair and rested his chin on the top of the boy's golden head.

"Thanks. Because I don't want you to be upset. It's okay if I'm upset because I'll get over it in like five minutes, but you always take forever and I have to convince you and make up and I don't want you to be upset at all." Alfred gripped Ivan's face and kissed him on the lips.

Making a slight, startled noise, Ivan kissed back, sliding his hands down the younger's back. He pulled away after a moment and nodded, nuzzling the other, "I don't want to be upset either."

"Good, we're in agreement. Let's do something non-upsetting and get back on track." Alfred was up for another blowjob. Or maybe even getting Ivan to give him one!

Ivan stood from his seat, taking Alfred's hand in his own. "Would you like to go watch some TV? I wouldn't mind that."

"Yes!" Alfred grinned and jumped up, dragging Ivan towards the lounge. He was aware once more of how naked he was, and decided he didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank InuTani for creating a Russian translation of this fic. Only the first chapter is translated, but if you would like to see it, there's a link to it on my profile. Thank you! :D**

* * *

Alfred awoke in his own bed this time, almost upset that he didn't have Ivan there to provide him further warmth. He stared up at the clock that hovered on the ceiling. It was nearly time for Ivan to come wake him up. He'd gotten used to waking up right before Ivan came for him- there was no sun to tell time, only the clocks. He hadn't even seen a lick of the outside, besides photos.

Ivan came in, just on time as usual. His face as blank as usual, the man approached the younger male, stating, "Ready for breakfast? You won't be required to do any experimenting today, though I will be working in my lab." His expressions were always emotionless in the beginning of the day, the man only warming up once Alfred had shown his own enthusiasm.

Alfred sat up and rolled out of bed, once again in his white pajamas. "So, do we eat breakfast and you go do work? Can I come with you?" he asked, scurrying up beside Ivan and clinging to him from the side. "I won't touch anything, please? I promise that I won't distract you. Much."

Ivan patted Alfred's hair, looking down to him as he clinged to his waist. "I was planning on eating breakfast first before departing ways. I suppose you can watch me work...though it'll be incredibly boring for you. I'm mostly observing cells right now."

"Oh. Yeah, that's really boring. It's okay, I have the food appearifier or whatever to keep me from getting bored. Don't worry, I still have all those codes you wrote down for me. I'm really getting the hang of it!" Alfred took a lot of advantage over that little machine.

"That's good. I just hope you're not being wasteful and eating too much." Ivan commented, continuing to weave his hand through Alfred's soft hair. "Wouldn't want you to get fat. Gaining a considerable amount of weight wouldn't look good on my report at the end of my term."

"Heey!" His weight was a particular soft spot for him. Alfred didn't like it when he was poked fun at because of his wide thighs and thick ass. "I'm not getting fat, okay? I just sort of…retain calories. And water."

"I didn't say you were. I was telling you to not eat so much or you will get fat." Ivan smiled, not seeing the problem with his words. He patted Alfred's head again.

"Well, I'm not going to get fat, okay? I don't get fat." Alfred did find that he was getting a little…soft. "Is there somewhere I can work out?" Or maybe he should just do a shit ton of pushups and crunches to make himself feel better.

"There is a gym area in the building, yes." Ivan nodded, starting to lead Alfred to the kitchen. "But if you're not getting fat, I'm not sure why you would need it."

Alfred was a little nervous, knowing that he had probably gained more weight than was admirable. Maybe five or so pounds… Mostly around his ass and his legs. "Uh, I guess I can just do pushups." He could do them while Ivan was doing boring science stuff. That way they could both be in each other's company but still be doing their own things!

"Ah, alright. If that will keep you amused for the several hours I will be working in the lab." Ivan entered the kitchen with Alfred by his side, approaching the appliance. "What would you like this morning?"

"Would it be too bad to ask for a hot pocket?" Alfred asked as he stared at the appliance. "Two. One ham and cheese and one philly cheesesteak." Those sounded delicious right about then… "It's really cool how I can get almost anything from the past, even if they don't exist anymore."

"Um...I suppose so. I'll look up the code; I'm not sure how to order that." Ivan wasn't even sure what a hot pocket _was_. Ivan pulled out a portable device from a sealed drawer and began to type away, researching the mysterious food. Once he'd found it, he simply entered the listed code into the device, and sure enough two hot pockets occurred. Ivan handed them to Alfred, "Are these satisfactory?"

Alfred was delighted. "Yes!" He paused, and stared at them. "Which one is the ham and cheese and which one is philly cheesesteak?" They weren't labeled. Was one paler or more golden brown than the other?

Ivan pointed to the right one. "That's philly cheesesteak, I believe." He turned back to the device and made his regular soup. He really liked soup. It was warm and comforting, easy to eat.

"Oh. Thanks!" Alfred started to eat, nibbling on his hot pockets. "Wow, I'm convinced that the future is like, the best place ever. I can have any food at any time, and I can watch any movie or show from any time period."

"I suppose it's pretty nice now." Ivan chuckled lowly, sipping at his soup. "Of course, we do have our problems, but I believe we're better off now. Though it truly depends upon who you are and where you live. In a way, it's not much different as it was in your time...just the technology has advanced considerably."

"Really, what kind of problems do you have?" Alfred asked as he munched on his hot pockets. He wasn't sure if he necessarily wanted to know details, but he sure was curious about what kind of issues they had in the future- and how they related to the past.

"Well, for starters, there are regions of the Earth that are uninhabitable due to the large portions of radiation from the nuclear war." Ivan continued to sip at his soup, keeping a blank face. "Also, there is no true middle class. Most people are either rich and successful or they're poor and starving. There's little hope for the poor to ascend and become rich since many of them are uneducated. They tend to live in areas near the places affected by the radiation, so many of them are sickly as well. However, the poorer people tend to make up the minority. I suppose you could say there is something of a middle class, but all of them are certainly richer than what your middle class would have been like."

"Oh." Alfred looked down into his lap, suddenly not feeling very hungry. He forced himself to nibble more and more, not wanting to waste. "What do you mean they make up the minority…? Like, it's a ninety-ten split, or is it sixty-forty?"

"About 25 percent of the population falls under the poverty line." Ivan nodded, continuing to drink his soup. "The government's attempting to solve this dilemma..." Though not really. They were trying to help the poor without really doing anything. Basically the problem was definitely in the officials' minds, but they liked to focus more on issues that pertained directly to them.

"Oh. Well, at least they're trying to solve it," Alfred said as he finished up his food. That made him feel better. "So… How much of America survived? Like, is any of it still inhabitable?"

"Da. The middle of it was the main part that survived. Any major city you would have known in your time was more than likely bombed, however." Ivan sighed, taking another spoonful of soup into his mouth. It felt like such a waste, the nuclear war. So many old cultural buildings destroyed, so many old documents.

"Oh. So that means the only place that really made it was the good old midwest, hunh?" A great big lot of nowhere. Well, it did have corn. And wheat. And cows. That was all Alfred could really think about when he thought of the midwest. "It'd be nice to visit…"

"Most of the West and the South made it as well. It was mostly the eastern and western seaboard that were destroyed...and really only parts of both. Most of continent is intact." Ivan added. "It would be nice if I could take you there. Unfortunately I can't."

"I know, it was just wishful thinking. Can I see pictures of what survived? I don't want to see any depressing pictures- but maybe see what survived, and see what's really nice and the outside that people still actually live in." He'd only gotten to see the upsetting pictures.

"Da, I can if you would like. Really, you could probably look them up online. You have access to the internet." Ivan smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So tell me, what was it like growing up back then? I've always been curious of the lifestyle before the war."

"Oh… I dunno, I spent a lot of my time playing sports, hanging out with my friends, surfing the web…" Alfred realized his life had actually been…very boring. "I broke a couple bones in my life, I've kissed a girl or two, and even a couple guys…" Alfred realized his life was also very casual. "I went to school and I goofed off during lunch break…"

"Broken a few bones? That's interesting coming from you." Ivan smiled, finding the information endearing. "You were a normal human being once. It's fascinating what your genes contained...and the fact that they activated later on in your life. I wonder what triggered it." Ivan turned in his seat, facing the boy. "So who did you 'hang out' with? What were your friends like? Your family?"

"Yeah, I mean… I never used to heal just, like… Snap! I used to just get hurt and it would take a while to heal and I would go right back out and do the same dumb thing. Man, I remember my dad got me my first big bike, no training wheels, and I started wheeling down this big hill- I fell off and broke my arm. Hurt like a bitch. And then when it was all healed I got up on that bike and did it again!" Alfred had a goofy smile spread across his face. "I was a dumb little shit… I guess I mostly hung out with my brother- he's my twin, did you know that? And I hung out around this Japanese exchange student a lot while he was at our school. He was super fun, we kept in touch…"

"Bicycles? I keep forgetting how old you are. Those have been outdated for some time now." Ivan nodded, smiling as Alfred recalled his youth. He flinched a little at the sound of a brother, however, his smile cracking. "You had a twin brother?" That was...strange. Very strange. "What was his name?"

"His name was Matthew. I just called him Matt, or Mattie. Man, I…" Alfred had to stop himself, really thinking about his brother. "I think I miss him the most." He really missed his brother. How was he supposed to cope without his brother? He hadn't really thought about it…

Ivan was honestly surprised Matthew wasn't here with the boy. If they were twins, they would have the same genetic makeup. He didn't mention this to Alfred, however. No need to give him false hope. Instead, he asked, "You two were close, I presume?"

"Yeah, I… We were really close. I mean, i could tell Mattie anything, and…" And now he didn't have his brother- he didn't have his twin there with him. "This is kind of upsetting. I want my brother…" He wanted his brother with him, despite how…morbid that sounded. "Then I had my mom and dad. That's kind of it, as ways of family."

Ivan reached a hand out towards Alfred, patting and rubbing his back as he pulled him in a little. "I apologize about your brother. If your religion is accurate, he's in a better place now, da?" He hoped he was helping.

"Yeah, I suppose he is." Matthew would be in a better place- he was always a good guy, he did the right thing… He could be a snarky shit sometimes, but Alfred was sure that if anyone went to heaven, it was his brother. "Yeah… Yeah, he is. I mean… I can't do anything about it. Kinda wish I got the chance to say goodbye to my family, at least."

Ivan held Alfred close, pecking his cheek. "I'm sorry, Alfred. What those scientists did to you back then was cruel, taking you from your family like that. If it makes you feel better, none of them survived to see the development of widespread immortality. It took many years to isolate and discover the gene that caused immortality, even longer to make it accessible to the population."

"That…does kind of make me feel a little better, but…" Alfred didn't like wishing ill on other people, unless they were of the most evil people. Scientists kidnapping him because he happened to be immortal didn't quite make the cut. "What about my family? How long do you think they lived?"

"I'm not sure, Alfred. Assuming they lived in New York...I told you they probably were evacuated from the city during the war. They might have lived long, healthy lives, or something tragic might have happened. I really don't know. I could possibly find out though? We do have records."

"Really? If you could I would like, love you forever!" Alfred perked up, eyes wide. "I want to know if they were alive. I think Mattie would go under our mom's name- Williams. Matthew Williams."

Ivan cringed internally at that name. Matthew Williams. He'd heard that name before, and it wasn't in a positive way. Ivan didn't allow his inner bewilderment to show physically, opting to sip at his tea. "Matthew Williams, hm? I'll be sure to look up his record later." Definitely. Ivan hadn't known the two had been related...that was interesting.

"Really? This is going to be awesome!" Alfred exclaimed as he hugged Ivan. "Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you! I mean, I know he's not alive or anything, but it'd mean a lot for you to find out that kind of stuff for me."

"Of course." Ivan smiled, ruffling Alfred's hair, kissing his forehead. He would have to make up some information about Matthew...for Alfred's sake. Alfred couldn't know the truth. It would be devastating.

"So, are we going to do work and stuff?" Or in Alfred's case, eat food and be bored and talk to Ivan. "Wait, what about you? What about your family? Like, do you have siblings, parents…?"

"I have two sisters." Ivan responded. "One of them's older than me, the other's younger. They live nearby...we're as close as family tends to get in these times. My parents are both dead. They had the immortality gene, but they both died rather gruesome deaths." Ivan sighed, trying not to think about it. "My father was a powerful man. He was simply shot...multiple times. It's my mother's death that I don't wish to think about."

"Oh. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Alfred assured him, not wanting to pry. He didn't want to dredge up any bad memories. "Um…Ivan, do you… What do you think I am? Like, am I a freak, or an accident, or… Or actually part of evolution?"

"Hm?" Ivan turned his head to meet Alfred's gaze. "Well...you're definitely not a freak. I truly believe you're the next step in evolution...though a little more than that. Evolution tends to be more gradual...you're a living masterpiece. You hold so many special keys to life within your genes; not only that, but you're _gorgeous_. Perfect. I'm forever fascinated by your biology."

Alfred flushed in slight embarrassment. "Uh, you mean- mean my DNA is gorgeous, or…?" He wasn't sure if Ivan was complimenting his looks or not. He would be very grateful if Ivan was, but he still wasn't…sure. Ivan was hard to read like that.

"Your DNA is fascinating and interesting, da, but I meant that _you're_ gorgeous. Your skin is flawless, your hair golden, your face utterly perfect in it's symmetry..." Ivan caressed Alfred's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone, just below his bright eyes. "You're very beautiful, Alfred."

Alfred felt like the breath had been stolen away from him. He licked his lips nervously and looked away, smiling sheepishly. "You're exaggerating, I'm nothing special…" He had never thought he was especially beautiful. People always told kids they were beautiful, kids were always cute… He'd never heard it much after he entered puberty.

"Based on your anatomy alone, I can scientifically prove that you are as close to perfect as a human can get." Ivan commented, continuing to strum his fingers through the boy's hair. "If only you knew what you were outside this facility. Your face isn't just everywhere because of _what_ you are. You're a model to the world. Corporations pay _billions_ just to have your picture affiliated with their product...especially if that product is related to beauty. Clothes, makeup, skin care...you name it."

"Really?" Alfred was shocked to hear that. He was a model to the world? "Wow, that's… That's a lot to take in," he murmured as he leaned back. "Oh god, this is…I'm gonna… I don't…" That was…disturbing, honestly. That people _f__ought_ over his face, a picture of him. He wasn't sure how to take this in.

Ivan was confused by Alfred's reaction. Most would feel happy from such information, that they're that beautiful. He cocked his head, continuing to smooth Alfred's hair. "Alfred? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's just that I don't really want to be a face for the world to use, you know?" Alfred looked up with a sigh. "I don't really…want that, because I can't even enjoy it. You know- I really did used to imagine being a superstar, but… I imagined the spoils of it, more than actually being one."

Ivan kissed Alfred's temple, holding the other close. "I know. It's a lot of information to take in. If you want, you can also look up your name on the internet...you can find the popular photos they use. It's normally just your face..." The most famous one Ivan could think of was with Alfred with his flawless skin, the background a glowing, seering white. His golden hair was slightly messy, but flowing and silky...his expression surprised. The photo was literally taken after shoving Alfred into a room without letting him know what was about to happen. The boy was taken by surprise when a camera came out of nowhere and snapped his picture. It was a flattering and beautiful picture, portraying his innocence surely.

"Oh, really? How many different pictures of me are there?" Alfred didn't think there could be _that_ many. Especially not many where he was very photogenic. "I mean… How many good pictures of a test subject can you take for public consumption?"

"Over the course of 500 years? A lot." Ivan responded. "Though only a few are really kept in circulation. However, I'd say they probably have a good couple thousand of them out there. Most are only used a handful of times."

Alfred snorted and couldn't help but grin. "And how many of them are of me _smiling_?" Alfred laughed as he leaned against the Russian. "You know, you can go ahead and take a couple of me, I wouldn't mind." He was a bit of a camera whore, but he would love for Ivan to do it even more so.

"Not many." Ivan giggled as well, readjusting his hold around the boy, glad to see him smile. "Ah...you'd allow me to take your picture?"

"Yeah! I mean, why not? I'd love to have you take my picture." Alfred grinned and looped his arms around Ivan. "You could take photos of me naked and we can record your blowjobs."

"U-um...I don't think that's the best idea, Alfred." Ivan mumbled, though his wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "Having a recording of us doing unprofessional things, I mean..."

"Why not? It's not like anyone is going to see them besides us." Alfred kissed up Ivan's neck, smirking wickedly. "And we can record when you finally fuck me for the first time." A hand trailed down Ivan's chest, before gripping his crotch unabashedly. "And it'll look amazing."

Ivan groaned as his crotch was gripped, his hold around Alfred's waist tightening. He still wasn't very comfortable with the idea of having their activities recorded, but he was distracted by another detail in the boy's statement, "When we finally fuck?"

"Yeah," Alfred laughed breathlessly as he kissed along Ivan's jaw. "I mean… You do want to actually fuck, right? Eventually? Not like, right now, if you don't want to… But," he sucked in a deep breath and pulled back. "Right? You want to…?"

"Ah...um..." Ivan hesitated, unsure of what to say. His body surely wanted to; Alfred was beautiful and alluring, why wouldn't he? But at the same time, it would break the last thread of professionalism between them that they had. Not only that, but Ivan could admit to being a little scared. He'd never had sex...or heard of anyone having sex with another man. Not for a while or from anyone he knew, at least. However...it was something he wanted to try...with Alfred, at least. "Da. I would like to at some point."

A long breath of relief escaped Alfred. He was so relieved to find that Ivan actually wanted to go all the way with him eventually too. Maybe not soon, but eventually. "Good." Alfred slid his hands through the tresses at the bottom of Ivan's neck, stroking at the silver locks. There was a heavy silence between them, pregnant with the awkward air. "Maybe we should get you to work, hunh?"

Ivan smiled and nodded, holding the boy within his arms and giving him a light squeeze. "Da...maybe so. You can get to work on those pushups in my office. You can bring your laptop and sit in the chair next to my desk if you like. Just promise not to touch anything..."

"Okay!" Alfred rolled off and snatched up his laptop from the lounge, following Ivan over to the lab. He sat himself down in a chair and opened up his laptop, cracking his knuckles. He had a lot of Google image searching to do.

Ivan just smiled at the boy before situating himself in front of his desk, getting to work on analyzing his data.

Alfred searched his own name first. Overall there were only really four or five pictures. Two that were bright and white, airbrushed up, where he was surprised, lips parted, blue eyes wide. Another where he was angry, the light coming down heavy on one half of his face and the other half dark. And two more where he looked either scared or upset. "Man… I don't look very happy."

"You were typically shoved into a room without knowledge of what was occurring. The cameras would start snapping as soon as the door shut behind you. The pictures where you look surprised and terrified are from the early part of the shoot, the angrier pictures coming from when you caught on to what was happening. They might have a few pictures of you smiling, but they were caught completely offguard." Ivan called out, not taking his focus off his work.

"I hope the lighting was terrible and they couldn't get a good shot." Alfred didn't see any pictures of him smiling. Just him airbrushed and Photoshopped up. A couple people had even tried to photoshop him smiling- but he could tell that it was Photoshopped for the simple fact that _damn_ those were _not_ his lips.

"The photos were decent, but not released." Ivan nodded, continuing to work. "They're on file, but you won't find them on the internet."

"Oh. Can I see them?" Alfred asked as he started to search up a few different things. He wanted to see all the pictures that they took of him. He stretched out and started to search up pictures of the outside. "Hunh… You know, outside doesn't look that bad."

"I told you things were pretty decent now, Alfred. The nuclear war did occur a while ago. We've fixed up." Ivan focused the lense on the petri dish with Alfred's sample of skin. "And um..I don't think I can, Alfred. Certain things are confidential. I don't think I'd be able to view them, nonetheless show them to you."

"What? But they're just pictures. Why can't you show me pictures?" Alfred asked as he looked up other cities. "Man, the midwest sure looks nice… Amber waves of grain still flying high."

"Because I can't, Alfred. I don't know their reasoning either." Ivan sighed, scratching down some data and observations. "Ahh, yes. The midwest is rather beautiful. Try looking up the modern cities. I think you'll find them to your liking."

"I'll just go on Google Maps, I'll be able to see a lot of stuff," Alfred announced as he searched over the entire Earth. "Man, besides some of the disaster areas, this entire world is beautiful," he whispered as he looked over everything.

"Mhm." Ivan hummed in agreement, busy with his own work to really respond. "I'm glad you like what you see."

Alfred smiled wide and searched up something new, this time something more lighthearted. Puppies sounded good. "How long does this kind of thing usually last?" he asked as he looked up. He wanted to know how much to expect to stay in here.

"Hours." Ivan replied quickly. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll probably take a break for lunch."

"Well, I'll stay until then." Alfred didn't want to be rude or anything. He was okay with staying until lunch. "Guess I'll just… Look at pictures until then." Maybe he could give Ivan a blowjob later on.

0-0

Finally after a long day of work, Ivan was calling it a day. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on the hook on the wall, turning to Alfred who sat on his bed. Alfred had expressed his desire to commence in some more sexual activities this evening, so Ivan had decided to oblige him (as long as it didn't include going all the way). The man pulled off his shirt as well as his pants, climbing up into the bed alongside his naked test subject.

Alfred was smiling childishly, waiting for Ivan to touch him. "I'm glad we're doing it in your bed for once," he whispered as he yanked Ivan down for a hot kiss. He hooked a leg over Ivan's hip and smiled sheepishly as their kiss broke. "What do you want to do? Blowjob? Handjob?"

"Actually...um..." A blowjob could probably satisfy Ivan anytime really, but he wanted to try something new tonight. Pulling their chests flush together, the Russian kissed Alfred's cheek, trailing his lips down his jaw. "I was thinking we could try something slightly different. I would like to know how it feels to have your prostate stimulated."

"Uhh, you want me to finger you? I can totally do that!" Alfred grinned and sat up, arms sliding around Ivan's waist. "I can actually do some of the top stuff?" He was delighted by this news.

"Top..stuff?" Ivan asked, slighting confused by the wording. He lied down on the mattress, spreading his legs regardless, looking back into Alfred's blue eyes. "I believe you'll need lubricant, da? There should be some vaseline in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, if you'll run and get it..."

Alfred groaned, looking forlornly out to the door. It was cold. Oh well, whatever. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He ran to get the vaseline, coming back with a sigh. "It's really cold outside, you better feel good about this," he muttered as he held open the vaseline.

Ivan dragged Alfred towards his warmer body, covering them with blankets. "How's this?" He asked, snuggling the smaller male. He kissed him nicely, brushing their noses together. "Feeling warmer?"

"Yes." Alfred grinned and nuzzled against him, sighing as pressed against the Russian. "Okay, so… You really want me to finger you?" He wondered if he could rim him too. "What do you feel about a rimjob?"

"What's a rimjob?" Ivan asked, quirking an eyebrow. "And da, I'm certain I want to be...ah...'fingered.' I want to experience this pleasurable stimulation." Ivan tried to smile.

"I'll show you what a rimjob is in a sec," Alfred assured him, grinning wide as he pushed Ivan's legs apart. he spread lube over his fingers and started to slide them between Ivan's crack. "Okay, so… This is going to feel really weird, and it's really tight in there, so bear with me, okay? I'm gonna need a sec to get the second finger in."

"I'm aware that there will be some discomfort and potential pain, Alfred. Don't worry about hurting me." Ivan nodded, though he bit his lip and grasped the sheets. He was prepared for what was to come, but that didn't make the experience any less nerve-wracking.

Nodding, Alfred stroked at Ivan's thighs and lubed up a little more, pushing the first finger in and smiling nervously at the Russian. "Is this okay?" he asked as he stroked at Ivan's inner walls. They were soft and pliant beneath the pad of his finger.

Ivan groaned slightly in pain, though he bit his lip and nodded silently. He spread his legs wider for Alfred, allowing him to further his fingers into his body. His muscles spasmed slightly around the intruding digits.

"It's okay, it's just a little…" Alfred murmured as wiggled his finger around gently. "Do you think that I can put in the second finger?" he asked as he started to slather more vaseline on his fingers. He didn't want to skimp on the lube.

Ivan hesitated in responding at first, concentrating too much on his discomfort. However, as the pain began to fade, Ivan began to regain his voice. He nodded and tried to relax, grasping the sheets once more, "Da, da, go ahead."

"Okay, I know that it feels really weird, and it's going to start to hurt a little. Tell me if it burns at all, okay?" Alfred demanded as he slowly slid his second finger in. There was a lot resistance, but he finally did slip the second finger in. "Man… Talk about a tightass," he laughed to himself.

"I don't see what is humorous about this situation." Ivan grunted in pain as the second finger entered him. He gasped and whimpered slightly, unused to such a weird, strange sensation. "A-Alfred, make it feel better."

"Sorry, sorry," Alfred muttered breathlessly as he grasped Ivan's cock and began to stroke. "It's okay, it will be better soon, okay?" He stroked at Ivan's insides, curling his fingers, just letting him get used to it.

Ivan moaned as he cock was touched, shifting slightly and curling in mild pleasure. The feeling in his ass was still far from pleasant, however. The man spread his legs wider, willing Alfred to continue his plight.

"Sorry, it takes a while to get better, but I promise when I touch your prostate it will feel better, I promise," Alfred assured him, his words slurring together as he pleasured Ivan's cock and slowly started to search within the Russian with his fingers.

Ivan was left wanting for a few more moments as Alfred searched for his prostate, groaning and wriggling in discomfort. He wanted to flee from those fingers, but he resisted the temptation, knowing it would get better. Sure enough, his patience paid off. He let out a loud moan as his prostate was pressed, instinctively rutting down on those fingers at that.

"There, that better?" Alfred murmured as he smiled coyly up at the Russian, stroking against that raw bundle of nerves. "Feel better? See why I like dick so much?" Alfred was laying it on a bit thick, but he liked the position he was in. "You look great, babe."

"Ahhh..." That was all Ivan managed to moan as he was fingered, his hips rolling down to meet the boy's hand. He stared back at the boy lustfully, mewling and making the cutest sounds as his prostate was played with, his cock fondled.

Alfred tugged at his balls, rolling them in his hand as he stroked Ivan's prostate, grinning wide. He was excited to have Ivan come from his prostate- it was an amazing feeling and he wanted Ivan to experience every bit of it. "Do you like it? You look like you like it."

"D-da. This is very nice..keep it up." Ivan moaned, rocking his hips down to meet Alfred's fingering. "So, what is this mysterious rimjob?"

"Oh, right!" Alfred grinned and prodded Ivan to get up. "Turn around on your hands and knees, I'm going to do it. It's a surprise, okay? It'll feel great, I promise."

Ivan gave Alfred a questionable look, but complied, sitting up and shifting so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air. He was curious as to what they would be doing.

Alfred buried his face into Ivan's ass, spreading his cheeks and stabbing his tongue into his hole. "Mmmm…" He slathered Ivan's ass with saliva, lubing him up and then slowly slipping his fingers back inside of the Russian.

Ivan squeaked when Alfred pressed his face in between his cheeks and yelped as he felt a tongue prod at his ass. Recoiling from the warm, wet muscle, Ivan asked incredulously, "Alfred?! What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he snorted as he licked his lips. "I'm giving you a rimjob." Alfred pulled his fingers out of the Russian's ass with a pop and gave his ass a squeeze. "Come on, you can't say you don't like it. Everyone likes rimjobs."

Ivan could definitely feel some pleasure in having his ass tongue-fucked...though it did gross him out a little. Blushing at the thought, the man allowed the boy to lick his hole, moaning softly. "It still seems unsanitary."

"Everything about this seems unsanitary to you," Alfred laughed as he fingered the Russian, tongue spearing him and fingers spreading him out as he stroked at his prostate. "It feels great, right?" he wondered allowed, more like he was assuring the Russian more than anything.

Ivan whimpered as the boy continued to eat his ass, but nodded and replied, "D-da. Keep doing it." He enjoyed the warm, slick organ in his entrance, soothing his insides. Alfred's fingers continued to brush and jab at his prostate, sending shivers down his spine.

"Good to see you agree with me," Alfred snickered as he lapped at the Russian's crease once more. "I do have to say, though, it's hot watching you make all those faces and listening to all those noises… Damn, I'd love to fuck you some time, Ivan."

Ivan squeaked, burying his face into the mattress as he was pleasured. He panted and moaned, rolling his hips back on Alfred's fingers and tongue. He didn't really want Alfred to fuck him...ever...but he didn't vocalize that. If anyone was doing the fucking, it'd be him.

"Shit, babe, you're fantastic," Alfred laughed as he licked from the crack of Ivan's ass all the way down to his balls. "You're going to be great when you're fucking me," he assured, pulling back and prodding at the Russian's ass. "Kinda tempted to fuck you myself." Ivan was looking pretty damn tempting.

"N-Nyet." Ivan moaned, rolling his hips back. Alfred's tongue has slid down to his balls, deepening his state of pleasure. He rutted back on the fingers in his ass, hoping he would cum soon.

"Man, you've gotta be coming soon," Alfred murmured as he tugged at the Russian's balls, hoping to bring him more pleasure. He decided to keep his words to himself, hoping to just make Ivan come soon. He was starting to get bored with this position.

Ivan soon enough came from the pleasure in his rear, spilling his seed on the mattress as his eyes fluttered closed. He went limp, falling against the bed as he looked at Alfred with half-lidded eyes. He was tired.

Alfred grinned and pulled himself right up beside Ivan, cuddling up beside him. "Hey… You should give me a blowjob," he murmured as he poked and prodded at the Russian. "You came, it's my turn."

Ivan sighed, but rested his head on the boy's shoulder. He was exhausted from orgasm, though he knew he needed to return the favor. He found oral sex very unsanitary, though he has been meaning to try it with Alfred. Nodding, the man rolled over and situated himself between the boy's legs. "You want this?" He asked, rubbing unsuredly at Alfred's crotch.

"Yeah, of course I do," Alfred assured as he slid his hands into Ivan's hair and hooked his legs around Ivan's shoulders. "Thanks for doing this," he whispered as he slowly started to relax. He felt like he was melting into the mattress.

"My pleasure." Ivan grunted, slowly beginning to pull the boy's underwear down. He stared at Alfred's engorged cock, biting his lip in hesitance. This all seemed so unsanitary and gross...why did people do this in the past? It certainly felt good for the recipient, but for the giver? Ivan put his hand on the other's member, stroking in slowly, observing how the flushed cock twitched beneath his palm from a close view. He was nervous.

"Um, just…lick it," he murmured as he rubbed at his arms, and then placed his hands on Ivan's head. "It's not that bad, okay? I promise it just tastes like skin. It's a little salty, I guess…" He smiled nervously, wanting to encourage Ivan through this.

Ivan made a face at the salty bit, not helping his predicament. Being a scientific doctor and _knowing_ specific functions and details about the human penis wasn't helping him out in this situation. Finally, he decided to just suck it up (literally) and dove in. He gave the member a long, firm lick, trying to replicate what Alfred had done to him.

Alfred gasped as his shaft was licked, gently tugging at his hair. He mewled, feeling the heat breathing over his shaft. "Mmm… Oh my god, Ivan." His tongue was velvety and soft, wet and hot. "Mmm…t-take it in your mouth."

The taste wasn't great, but Alfred had been right. It just tasted mostly like skin. Feeling slightly better about it, Ivan gave the cock a few more laps before taking the head into his mouth. He applied little suction to it, still getting the hang of this. His lack of experience in this department was apparent. He closed his eyes and dragged his tongue along the head, trying to bring pleasure to the boy.

"Mmm… It's alright, okay? Just slowly pull it into your mouth, move your tongue," he guided, rubbing at Ivan's neck and the back of his head. "Mm…just like that, keep moving like that." It wasn't hard to please a man, this was enough to get Alfred off quickly even if Ivan was inexperienced.

Ivan slowly sunk further onto the cock, taking more and more of it into his mouth. He did it slowly but surely, trying to make this as pleasurable as possible for Alfred. He wanted to hear Alfred's cute little noises, his approval. He sucked on the erection, trying to incorporate some tongue into his motions. He was still awkward, but he was gaining confidence.

Alfred was trembling, head tossed back. He yanked Ivan down deeper over his lap and mewled with pleasure. Ivan's mouth was amazing. Considering he hadn't had a blowjob in several centuries, it was pretty damn amazing.

Ivan had never gotten such reactions out of his girlfriend before...or anyone, really. They were beautiful and exciting and Ivan wanted to make _more_ of them. Beginning to bob his head at a reasonable pace, the scientist tried to copy what Alfred had done before. He hoped he was doing it right.

Alfred tightened his thighs around Ivan's shoulders and cried out as he tossed his head back once more. "I-I'm gonna cum! Oh g-god, get ready…" He groaned, covering his mouth as his orgasm washed over him. He felt the need to give Ivan a fair warning, so he wouldn't have to swallow if he didn't want to.

Well, Alfred had swallowed all of his semen. Ivan really, _really_ didn't want to swallow the boy's cum, but...it was courteous to return the favor. Continuing to suck down and lap at Alfred's member, Ivan bobbed his head faster, hooking his arms under the boy's thighs and gripping his hips. He could feel Alfred's legs around his neck tightening. It was amazing, seeing such a wild fire in the other.

When Alfred shot his load and Ivan swallowed it down, the boy flopped down and groaned loudly. "Oh, man… Oh god, that was fucking amazing," he confessed as he started to coil up in the comfort of the bed. "Ivan, that was amazing."

Ivan swallowed the cum, making a face afterward. He hadn't enjoyed _that _taste. He lied down on the bed, curling up next to Alfred, panting softly. "I don't understand how you can give those to me so frequently. That was exhausting. My jaw's aching now." He pulled the other close, burying his face in Alfred's neck. "It was worth seeing those cute little reactions of yours, however."

"Yeah, it takes a bit to get used to," Alfred murmured as he cuddled up against the Russian. "Glad to see you thought it was worth it." He kissed him gently and purred, hands sliding over smooth chest like marble.

Ivan held the other dearly, running his hands along the other's back. "Da, I enjoyed seeing your perfect reactions." He inhaled the other's scent, feeling Alfred's flawless skin against his cheeks. Alfred was always so soft and warm.

Alfred looked over, a quizzical look on his features. He touched Ivan's pale cheek and looked him over. "You're always calling me perfect," he murmured as he leaned in to brush their noses together. "Why? I mean… You call me that and I just… I don't agree."

"Well...da. Nothing's perfect...but you're very close. Closer than anyone has ever been before, surely." Ivan smiled, caressing the other's face. "It's a scientific fact. Your symmetry is near perfect, your genes contain the ability of a perfect immortality, your skin is flawless, your hair is luscious, your eyes are flawless circles...you're perfect, Alfred." He kissed the other softly.

Alfred kissed back, but he wasn't sure he liked the answer. "But I'm ridiculously difficult and stubborn and- and I don't know how to handle people well, and I'm always upsetting you and I can never get anything right…" He could go on.

Ivan silenced him with a kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds, continuing to hold him near. "Alfred, all of those attributes are natural of people...especially for someone who's been treated as poorly as you have been. Those attributes are less flaws and more just natural responses to emotional stress. Shh." He weaved a hand through the other's golden hair.

"You said I'm perfect," Alfred murmured, glancing back up at the Russian to meet his eyes. "It's a lie. If I were perfect then I wouldn't have bad attributes." He didn't like being called perfect when he couldn't really measure up. "I'm not as flawless as you want me to be."

"Would you rather I qualified? Physically, you're flawless." Ivan sighed, rolling over. He'd just meant to compliment and sweet talk with the boy. Apparently he couldn't even do that correctly. "You're perfect to me."

Alfred flushed as he heard that, and managed a smile. He came up closer and hugged the Russian. "Thank you… That means so much," he whispered, nuzzling against him. "You're perfect to me too. As ridiculous and silly as you are."

Ivan flushed slightly when he heard that. "Now that's certainly not true. And you think I'm ridiculous." Alfred was the epitome of mankind, and he was calling _him _perfect? Nonsense.

"Yeah, you are, though. You have a really cute, big nose, beautiful eyes, face all looks the same. You're so tolerant of me, and you have this big body… And a big cock." Alfred was nuzzling close against him, smiling wide as he told Ivan everything he loved about him. "You're so sweet to me, and you smile just for me and- and you're perfect."

"N-no...Alfred, that's not true. That's not true at all." Ivan shook his head, frowning now. Bad memories flashed in the man's head, reflections of the past coming back to haunt him. "I-I'm not perfect, Alfred. Please don't say that. I'm not like you."

"What do you mean? You don't have to be like me in order for me to think you're perfect. I think you're perfect, Ivan." He cupped Ivan's face and stared back at him. "I think you're perfect and nothing is going to change that, alright?"

Ivan felt guilty with such affectionate, powerful words. He didn't deserve those words. He didn't deserve that profession. However, he wouldn't correct Alfred. That would be worse. Instead he took the pain and beared it, smiling weakly, "T-thank you, Alfred. You're very sweet, if not very wrong."

"Why would I be wrong?" Alfred murmured as he sat up and looked over to examine Ivan carefully. He looked…scared? What was wrong with him? "Did I say something?" He had meant to compliment Ivan, just like he had been complimenting him the same.

Seeing the suspicion in Alfred's eyes, Ivan decided to cover up his anxiety. Grabbing the boy's waist, the Russian pulled the other's body so that they were pressed flush up against one another. He hugged him dearly and kissed his lips, nuzzling the other. "Nyet. You're fine, Alfred. I'm glad you see me so favorably."

Alfred was nervous, seeing Ivan react like this. "You're not mad or anything, right…? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Something was wrong and he wanted to find out what the deal was. "I mean, if you're really uncomfortable saying it you don't have to, but…"

"Nyet, nyet, I'm not mad. Come here." Ivan pulled the other closer, kissing him again. "Let's just lie here, alright? I want to just lie here and hold you and kiss you." He wanted to change the subject.

That seemed to answer enough of an answer for Alfred. He smiled nervously and cuddled up close. He wondered what had happened, but he instead tried to think about better things. "Hey, what are we going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Might just take the day off. I've been examining data for a while now...I can take a break." Ivan nodded, pressing their foreheads together and bumping noses.

"You should take a break. We can spend all this time together." Alfred nudged against him and kissed him gently. "I want to have all the time that I can with you." They seemed to have so little. All of the sudden he was realizing he only had one year with Ivan. That wasn't a lot.

Ivan realized it too, and saw that realization in Alfred's eyes. Seeming to be thinking the same thing, the man sighed and closed his eyes. "If I find the gene...if I find it...then maybe you won't be needed anymore. Maybe they'll free you." Ivan licked his lips.

"I could go free?" Alfred mused, smiling and thinking about going to live with Ivan after being freed. He'd be a celebrity. Actually, he wasn't too sure he was fond of that idea. He liked attention, but he liked his privacy a little more. "I'd like that. Work extra hard."

"I intend to." Ivan kissed the other's forehead, holding him close. "I want to be the last scientist to have the ability to work with you. I want to find this gene and steal you away. I think I'm making decent progress...I think I have the capability to do this." Ivan assured, nodding his head and nuzzling the other. He surely hoped he did.

"I would love for you to do it," Alfred assured as he cuddled close. "This is…kind of a good thing for me. I would love for this to happen. I'm…I'm glad that you were assigned to me, otherwise this would have never happened."

"Well hopefully this works out...and maybe if I find the gene and you're freed...maybe you could stay with me? I could show you so much about the world. I could help you adapt to the environment and take you to see several sights and...I think it'd be nice." Ivan remarked bashfully, smiling sheepishly as he said such things. He was afraid of Alfred's response.

"I would be really nice," Alfred assured as he nodded eagerly. "I want this, Ivan." He wanted to be the one that Ivan brought home with him, he wanted to be the one that Ivan took him and held and then rammed against the wall. In his head at that point they would be having sex every night.

"I want it too, Alfred." Ivan sighed and nodded, holding the younger closer. "I'll try my hardest. Now...let's get some rest." He pulled the covers up around them. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too, let's hit the hay." Alfred flopped back and closed his eyes, burrowing deep into the bed. "I'm so glad that we're doing this," he whispered, mostly to himself as he slowly began to fall asleep already, thinking about the dreams he would have.

Ivan smiled at the boy, lying close to his warm, small body. He gave the younger a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling him, soon enough drifting off to sleep right alongside him.


End file.
